Lucky Star: I Never Really Thought About It
by Jigando
Summary: 11/19 Dropped. Currently working a better version of the story. Look foward to it!
1. Taunting the Beast

Author's Note : This is the first story I've ever submitted online so I appreciate reviews good and bad. I am a bit of a spontaneous writer so my writing may be misleading at points so be sure to tell me if something is up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Taunting the Beast

"Saitama Prefecture is a prefecture of Japan located on the island of Honshū. The capital is the city of Saitama. This prefecture is part of the Greater Tokyo Area, and most of Saitama's cities can be described as suburbs of Tokyo, to which floods of residents commute each day. Saitama Prefecture is bordered by Tokyo, Chiba, Ibaraki, Tochigi, Gunma, Nagano, and Yamanashi. It is located central-west of the Kanto region, measuring 103 km from east to west and 52 km from north to south. Radial transportation to and from Tokyo dominates transportation in the prefecture. Circular routes were constructed as bypasses to avoid congestion in central Tokyo. Some points of interests in Saitama are the Saitama Super Arena, the John Lennon Museum and the Chichibu Shrine. "

"I have to say Izumi, there seems to be something off about your report."

Beads of sweat started trickling down the back of Konata's neck.

"Well, Ms. Kuroi, what exactly seems to you mean by that?" the otaku asked nervously.

"First off" she said with some snide, " I told you three weeks ago when I gave you the assignment that you were supposed to write a report on Tokyo."

Konata felt like hitting herself in the head. It was bad enough that Kuroi didn't sound like she thought her paper was good, but the fact she wrote about the wrong topic only added fuel to the fire.

"_Curses! If I had remembered that I could have written a good report on Akihabara. But that was the same time that the Challenge of Haruhi Suzumiya came out."_

While her teacher was going on about the myriad of other problems her report had, Konata became lost in her own little world. Images of her new game floated in her head.

"_How could I focus when I saw a game was a mixture of everything I love: an RPG with dating sim aspects that had Haruhi traveling the world, fighting monsters and trying to get involved to her friends? I just couldn't resist, that game is so addicting but it's harder then I thought, after three weeks I'm still trying to trigger the last flag."_

A quick snap of Ms. Kuroi's fingers brought her back into the real world, the world where Konata was standing in her class giving a verbal report on the wrong prefecture.

"Done spacing out? Like I was saying, I couldn't help but notice that your report sounded a little too formal to becoming from you."

Another bead of sweat dropped down Konata's head. "Do you have to be so blunt, Ma'am?"

"Just head back to your seat for now."

Giving a sigh of sadness, Konata made her way back to her desk amongst a few giggles from her classmates from getting dissed from the teacher. She slumped into her chair and rested her head on her desk.

"Oh, Kona-chan. I thought your report sounded really smart."

Konata turned her head to hear the younger of the Hiiragi twins complementing her on her short report. Her bow was a indication of her mood, and right now it was droopy. She gave off this little smile then continued. "That was still better then my report, at least she didn't say your paper was too short like mine."

"Yeah, but Tsukasa, the truth about my report i-"

"HIIRAGI, IZUMI, EYES AT THE TEACHER!"

Both were shocked into sitting straight up and staring right at their teacher who had a devilish glow in her eyes. Tsukasa's face was white with fright and looked like she was going to pee herself out of fear. Konata had a scared expression on her face too, but on the inside she couldn't help but be a little critical of her teacher's behavior.

_"Man, if Teach could get this gung-ho about students talking in her class, I wish she could channel that same energey into our game. That way she would actually be an asset when I'm trying to pull mobs instead of me constantly dying cause she fell asleep at the computer when she should have been healing me."_

She looked across the room to see what Miyuki thought of the situation. At least Kuroi wasn't going to yell at her, so was the only person so far to get a hundred percent on her oral report. Miyuki noticed Konata looking at her,and gave off that gentle smile of hers that assured Konata everything was going to be alright.

"MISS TAKARA, THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!"

Miyuki was so surprised that she ended up falling backwards out of her chair and hit the floor with a little thud.

Konata couldn't help but notice the suggestive pose Miyuki gave off when she tried to stand up. In her mind, Miyuki looked like one of the characters in her dating sims who would sit on top of the bed with a cute little face right before the major event scene occurred. A few of the boys in her class were giving her weird stares too, like they were thinking the exact same thing while everyone else was laughing.

She then put her head back on her desk and couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself.

"_It always helps to have a moe-blob like Miyuki in my class. She makes the education process a bit more moe."_

Miss Kuroi, after getting mad at Konata, Tsukasa, and surprisingly Miyuki, calmed herself down enough to address the class.

"Okay so I know you guys have a long break coming up but I'm going to ask you one thing to promise me. I don't care what you do over the break, just please whatever you do, finish your homework. By yourselves."

With that last statement, she turned her head towards Konata's direction, who by the way was staring back at her with a "Who? Me?" expression.

"While writing a zero on your paper would mean less work for me, it would reflect poorly on me as your teacher. Besides, I don't want to spend all my free time grading late papers because you decided to be lazy. I wanna goof off too, ya know?"

"But Ma'am, don't you spend most of your free time on the computer anyway?"

The class immediately grew silently. A huge vein popped up on Kuroi's forehead. She started contemplating walking over to Konata's desk and giving her a good wack on the head. While corporal punishment in the classroom was against the law, she had hit Konata on the head a few times before and her class knew not to speak against it otherwise they would feel her wrath.

Konata suddenly realized her poor choice of words and braced for impact. Instead, Kuroi calmed herself down and quickly regained her composure.

"Class dismissed."

_"Man, I thought she was going to give me some lumps for a second. Maybe I should hold off on teasing her for a while."_

While Tsukasa, Miyuki and everyone else was leaving the classroom, Konata was busy emptying her desk of all her important possessions.

Not her textbooks, but her Gameboy, her DS, her Ipod and her PSP. She made it a habit not to bring her textbooks home until she had a test to cram for.

As she was making her wat towards the door where Miyuki and Tsukasa were waiting, she was abruptly stopped by Ms. Kuroi.

"Can I have a word with you, Konata?"

Konata looked over to Yuki and Tsukasa. She knew something was wrong and they knew it too. Miss Kuroi only talked to students after class when they were in really big trouble, plus when a teacher is on a first name basis with a student, it's usually not good.

Putting on a good face, she told her friends, "Hey guys, I'll see you and Kagami in a little bit, so just wait for me, okay?"

They both nodded their heads to her and made their way down the hall.

Miss Kuroi motioned Konata to sit in a chair near her desk which got Konata thinking,

"_Man, I'm really busted."_

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Don't worry, Kagami will appear more in the new few chapters. Right now it's unclear what's going to happen, but if you guys can feel free to imagine what you want, but I don't think I'll take the KuroixKonata so sorry to disappoint anyone out there.

Hiyori: Aw man.

Author: Hiyori? When did you get here?

Hiyori: I was reading this chapter and I started getting the wrong impression.

Author: That's okay, I don't think I'm anywhere near finished so the possibilities are endless.

Hiyori: YES!!! THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!!!

Akira: I'm going to be in your story, RIGHT!?

Author: Uh well (feverishly sweating), L-Like I said, anything is possible.

Akira: Okay then. BYE-NEE!!


	2. Teasing the Tsundere

Author's note: Man I have been burning the midnight oil, being able to publish the 2nd chapter a few hours after I got back from work and maybe a day since I posted the first chapter of my first story. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but Lucky Star and all of it's characters are not owned by me in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 2: Teasing the Tsundere

Konata sat down in her seat in front of Miss Kuroi's desk with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard that some teachers hated having extra reasons to stay behind after school and she got the vibe that Kuroi-sensei was one of them. She was busy typing away on her computer and with each and every plink from her keyboard, Konata got more and moe nervous.

"How late where you on last night?" she asked without breaking eye contact with the screen.

Even more sweat then before started forming on the back of Konata's neck. Luckily, thanks to her long, flowing blue her that almost hit the floor, her teacher wouldn't be able to tell. She knew Miss Kuroi was also playing online last night but she stayed on much longer then her teacher did.

She started stammering, " Well, uh, Ma'am, it's like this, I only intended that stay on for about an hour after you left, but when I beat the boss at the Water Temple I got a really rare drop."

Konata's fear momentarily disappeared as her ture nature, or"Otaku Mode" took over . She felt charged up as she recounted the tale of her recent exploits.

"You wouldn't believe it. I was in a party of like thirty people at first so we didn't expect much of a fight with so many people. The water temple boss didn't look like it was very tough at all, but when we got our tanks to start dishing out the opening rounds, we knew we were in for a long fight. Its physical defense and magic defense was almost off the charts! Half of our team spent 2 hours trying to debuff the thing so his defense would be low enough so a tank like me could dish out some real hurt on it."

She paused for a moment to take a breath, then quickly returned to her tale.

"But suddenly we realized we were targeting the wrong part of the boss. We had to hit this weird eye thing that was flowing through its body. The thing was it never stayed in one place for too long so we had to use a couple of freezing spells to slow it down enough to hurt it. Once we got a few good hits on it, the boss went on a rampage! It turned all the water in the room into these tentacles that starting throwing people around like there was no tomorrow. At the end I was the only one left with a small amount of HP and MP but it was on its last legs too. I poured all my SP and MP into a do or die attack and emerged victorious! Near the body there was a treasure chest, and when I opened it, I got the Sword of A Thousand… OW!? Why did you hit me?"

Konata was rubbing the part of her head that Miss Kuroi hit in her attempts to get Konata to calm down.

"While as a fellow gamer, I must admit that is quite a tale. The reason I asked, Miss Izumi, is that by the looks of it, that you clearly did not do your own work. I typed in Saitama on my browser and clicked the first option that came up. Oddly enough, it has a lot of similarities to your paper."

She turned her laptop screen so Konata could see. It was the same website that Konata copy and pasted her report from.

A malevolent smile broke across Kuroi's face. "Striking similarities, you might say."

At this point Konata knew there was no way out.

"_Oh man, she knows I copy and pasted my report. I'm done for."_

The malevolent face Kuroi had was replaced by a confused one. "If you have trouble buckling down when it comes to schoolwork, why don't you ask your friends for help?"

This caught Konata off guard. Normally the only time Miss Kuroi-sensei was civil to her was when they were playing their game and she didn't have any homework to do. Now she didn't even seem disturbed that Konata's report was pulled off of W*k*ped*a.

"But you just said I had to do my own work."

"Copy and pasting something from the internet is one thing, but getting help from friends is alright with me. I see you talking to Hiiragi and Takara all the time. Why don't you ask them for help?"

"Well Ma'am, Miyuki is just too good a person to copy, I-I mean get help from. I would feel bad if I forced her to go to that kind of trouble."

Kuroi put her hands on her hips."Okay, so what about Tsukasa?"

"You should know as much as I do that Tsukasa isn't exactly a genius. She is still a good friend, but sometimes she gets really distracted really easily, I'm surprised she wasn't diagnosed with A.D.D."

Kuroi sweatdropped a bit."Man, you are pretty harsh with your friends. What about that other one?"

"Other one?"

"You know, Hiiragi's twin that I see eating lunch together with you guys every day."

"Kagami?"

The image of her favorite, well the only one tsundere she knew floated in her head for a moment. But for some strange reason, something about it was off. What seemed different this time?

"Yeah. I see you two palling around so much all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you two walking hand and hand together through that door one of these days."

"Kuroi-sensei!" Konata blushed and stood up out of her seat on to get to eye level with the teacher who was still sitting down. "You, you could get in a lot of trouble by making such suggestive comments around your students."

"Yeah, especially when I have a student who looks like they should be in primary school."

"Miss Kuroi!" She knew her teacher crossed the line when it came to her height.

Kuroi was beaming for a bit. "Hey, that was for the computer comment earlier, so I think we're even now."

After getting a good look at how upset and flustered Konata was, she tilted her head back in thought. An idea came soon after and she shortly brought it back foward with a little smile.

"Tell you what, I'll give you until the end of the break to rewrite the paper and if it's good, I'll consider giving you a B."

Konata couldn't help but be excited. A chance at redemption? "Really Ma'am!?"

"Sure, I'm feeling generous all of a sudden. Now get out of here you, I have to finish packing up so I can leave and I'm sure your friends are getting impatient."

"Thank you Ma'am!" And with that, Konata bounded out of the room and down the hall to meet up with her friends.

On her way down the steps she could look out the window and see her friends waiting for her by the school gate. Miyuki looked like she was explaining something to Tsukasa, and Tsukasa was giving off that blank stare she uses when she doesn't understand something. But knowing Tsukasa, explaining anything could take a while, like what the thing on the end of a shoelace was called or why too much sun was bad for her hair.

Not far from them was the elder Hiiragi twin Kagami, clearly irritated, tapping her foot and looking at her cell phone to see what time it was. She decided not to upset her further and made her way down the steps toward the door to the exit.

But the whole way she couldn't get what Kuroi said about her and Kagami as a couple out of her head. Kagami had been her best friend since they were introduced to each other through Tsukasa during their first year at Ryouou High School. She remembered asking for the summer homework ten minutes after they met. They definitely had an unusual relationship, but Konata liked how Kagami was like a big, tough bear on the outside but a lonely little rabbit on the inside. The idea of it had passed through her mind, but she would usually stop before it got weird.

But before she could think much more about it, she could see her friends near the date beckoning her over.

Konata started waving her hand back to them. "Hey, I'm here!"

"Well, what did Kuroi want to talk to you about? Sending you back to primary school?" Kagami was always quick and direct with dealing insults to Konata.

"No, no my little Kagamin." Konata tsked and waved her finger at Kagmi like she was lecturing a small child. "We were discussing how it's very counter-productive to eat lots of food when you're on a diet.

Kagami was taken aback by Konata's words."He-hey, I've lost a few kilograms recently."

Konata couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Who said I was talking about you, Kagami?"

Kagami was at a loss for words. She couldn't help but blush, the embarassment of the situation was starting the get to her.

"Besides didn't you recently tell me you also rewarded yourself with some Pocky and gained it all back?"

Kagami's blush became redder. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone you tattle tale!"

She then suddenly gave off a little squeal as Konata wrapped her arms around her waist with her little smile.

"Hey, I don't mind a little pudginess, it just shows you're healthly. It doesn't matter whether you have a slim figure or a cornet figure. I like my tsundere no matter what she looks like."

"Why compare me to a cornet, so I can have a big butt?" Kagami retorted, pushing Konata's head off of her waist.

Konata did let go of Kagami and started thinking about her answer. The cornet topic was much like the chicken and the egg question, it would be brought around a lot but no one ever had a clear answer. There was all this back and forth about it, but somehow, there was no definative answer.

Her eyes twinkled as the answer dawned on her

"Well it depends which end of the cornet is the butt. If it's the fat end, I could picture you with a big butt."

Kagami's mind went back to the first time Konata mentioned having a cornet body and the visual of herself with a fat, layered body. Was Konata really into that kind of thing?

"Or if you're like Tsukasa and you think the thin end is the butt, you could have a figure that's even better then Miyuki-san's.

Kagami looked at Miyuki and down at herself. Her face started to blush as she imagined herself with a supermodel body, being the eye candy for all the guys in class.

_"You're looking hot, Hiiragi!"_

_"Way to go Hiiragi!"_

_"Wanna go on a date with me?"_

_"NO, I SAW HER FIRST!"_

"You-you really think so?" she sheepishly said.

Konata went back into thought, but quickly re-emerged with a grin on her face. "But on the other hand they may get too big and you could only appeal to a smaller portion of the fan base.

She streched her arms out as far as she could. "No one would be able to see your face and you'd have major back problems. But on the bright side, you could use them for floatation devices!"

Kagami's face suddenly got redder, but this time it was out of anger since Konata ruined her perfect image of herself by making her chest bigger then her face.

"You're one to talk!"

Konata stared at her friend for a few seconds, then gave her friend the puppy dog look. Her lip was quivering and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ka-ka-kagamin is so mean! She knows that I'm short and have no boobs but she's been teasing me about my petite figure ever since we met!"

Kagami crossed her arms and shot back at her with a fierce glare.

"Cut the fake water works. You've pulled the 'I have a small figure' card so many times it's ridiculous. You complain about all the time but you never cease to use it for your advantage. Didn't you say that your figure is what got you your job at that cosplay café, right?"

Konata aburptly stopped her fake crying and took a good long look at Kagami.

_"So who cares if it got me the job or not, I still wouldn't mind a figure like yours, Kagami. Wait, what did I just think?"_

"Um, if I could say something?"

Konata and Kagami were surprised to see Miyuki stop them in the middle of one of their arguments. Normally, they would have their little spats uniterrupted and go on with their lives like nothing happened. If Miyuki had something to say, it had to be important.

"Konata is right about one thing though, sometimes bigger breasts are a burden. I hear celebrities complain about how after they get implants they have back problems later on in life that are almost as bad as scoliosis. Some even get breast reduction surgery so they don't have to deal with back pain. I'm just blessed that I haven't had any back pain yet."

A dead silence fell over the group. Konata redirected her attention from Kagami to Miyuki and start rubbing up against her.

"Oh Miyuki-san, I love it when you inadvertently tell us something embarrassing. It's so moe!!"

Miyuki started looking both ways with a flustered look on her face. "Uh, did I say something funny?"

Tsukasa walked over to her sister and patted her on the back in an attempt to cheer her up.

"It's okay, Sis. If it's worth anything to you, I think you look pretty to me."

Kagami didn't really care about Konata's comments on her figure, but she was suddenly feeling weird on the inside.

Not like hungry weird, but like, emotionally weird.

"_What was with me just know? Konata grabbed me from behind and….I kinda liked it. Her body was so warm…and when I tried pushing her off I couldn't help but notice her hair was so soft._"

"Hey Kagami."

Kagami snapped out of her notice the little blob of blue was standing on her tiptoes staring straight into her eyes. She could fell Konata's breath hit against her face and could see deep into her deep green eyes.

"You're blushing."

Kagami quickly panicked, "Nuh-No I'm not."

Konata then put her hand on Kagami's face and whispered into her ear, "I liked it when you were petting my hair trying to get me off, Kagami, it felt nice."

This only caused Kagami's face to turn from a little shade of red to a dark crimson red. She pushed Konata off of her in a huff.

"Can you not weird everyone out for a few minutes you weird little otaku? Honestly, how can any normal sane person stand your company for longer then five minutes? Come on Tsukasa, we've got to pick up those groceries on our way home for dinner." She stomped off in a particulary bad mood.

Tsukasa, not used to seeing her sister so flustered, decided to for her sake to go home and bid farewell to her friends.

"See you later, Yuki-chan. See you later, Kona-chan."

"See you later Tsukasa, I have to get going so I don't miss my train back home."

"Bye Tsukasa, Bye Kagami-sama!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Though a bit flustered, Kagami couldn't help but rub the part of her face that Konata touched.

"_I can't believe she actually did that, getting all close to me, breathing on me and stuff. Why am I thinking it felt kinda nice?"_

"How about Kyou-chan?"

With a sudden realization, Kagami flared up.

"Damn it Konata!"

As she watched Tsukasa and her fuming tsundere sister walk away from her, Konata got to thinking about her approach. With Kagami, it was all a matter of time.

Author: Wow I can't believed I published two chapters within the same day. That was intense.

Hiyori: I'll say.

Author: Wait, Hiyori when did you get back here?

Hiyori: Come on. There was no misunderstanding in that chapter. Someone has the hots for someone else.

Author: Now hold on, no one has done anything way too rash, it may be to early to call it.

Hiyori: You can't be serious. I know yuri love when I see it.

Author: Yeah but... Hey is that a loli yuri couple standing of in the distance?

Hiyori: WHERE? Where's my sketchpad? Where's my pencil? This'll make a great story.(runs of leaving a trail of fire like the Galorian in _Back to the Future_)

Author: That was a close one. (handed a piece of paper) What's this?

To whom it may concern,

So far your story is over 3000 words for two chapters and have made little mention of the show that's off the charts in the Lucky Star universe "Lucky Channel". If you know what's good for you there had better be a appearance soon by the talented leader of Lucky Channel, that idol of hope all across Japan, Akira Kogami! You have been warned.

Author: Huh? Another note?

P.S Akira enclosed a picture of her and her "special" collection. If you want to live I suggest you include Akira in the story soon. ~Shiraishi

Author: What could one little...(gulp)....is that a spiked whip Akira is holding? I may have to reconsider a bit


	3. Angry Kagamin

Author's note: This probably the longest chapter that took me the shortest amount of time to do but I still pulled an all nighter doing so. This one is going to get awesome. Please review. An internet cookie for anyonw who can list all the references in this chapter alone, not just outside ones but inside ones too.

* * *

Chapter 3: Angry Kagamin

At the Hiiragi residence, Kagami was trying to read a new manga she got on a whim but she couldn't concentrate. What happened today after school today was replaying itself over and over in her mind. She threw the novel at the end of her bed and laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"_Konata was acting really weird today. Now I'm starting to feel weird too. Normally Konata bugs me for homework or to get me to go with her to one of those anime stores. But today felt different. What was going on in her mind today?_

"Uh, Sis?"

Kagami didn't notice Tsukasa was in the room until she was standing right next to her.

"Are you alright, Sis? You've acted a little strange since we left school today. I've been calling you for five minutes, dinner's ready."

Kagami played it off like it was nothing. "Oh, yeah sorry about that, I don't know what's going on with me today."

As Kagami and Tsukasa made their way downstairs, Kagami began to think about what happened after Konata's little episode today.

* * *

3 hours ago

"Tsukasa do you have the list?"

Tsukasa started ruffling all her pockets and digging through her bag. After checking all of her pockets, a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Uh, uh, oh no, I must have left it in my desk back at school."

Kagami began chiding her sister. "Tsukasa, you have to more aware of things otherwise people will take advantage of you in the future."

_"In reality, I don't think anyone could take advantage of her. She's too much of an airhead to let that happen."_

Kagami wished she brought this up earlier when the two of them were back at school instead of riding on the train towards the supermarket in Ikebukuro to get the ingredients for their older sister's paella.

"I'm sorry Sis."

Kagami took a big breath in, and let it out.

"Don't worry it's no big deal. If she really wants to make it so much, we could just text her."

Tsukasa admired her older sister's thinking while Kagami texted their older sister on her phone.

About a minute later, Tsukasa's phone rang and Tsukasa looked a bit puzzled.

"What's up Tsukasa?"

"Uh, I just got a text from Matsuri with all the stuff we need to buy."

Kagami was a little miffed. "What? Why didn't she text me back?"

"Oh, there's more. 'Here's the list Tsukasa, I would have texted Kagami but her phone is always off or dead.' "

Kagami began to pull her phone out of her bag.

"That makes no sense. How could I text her if my phone is…?" Her mood went from somewhat miffed to really annoyed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it, Sis?"

"Just my luck, the battery just went out."

"That never happens to you Sis."

"I always keep my phone off at school and turn it back on afterwards. Besides my battery only ran out that one time at when were playing video games at Konata's."

Her sister chuckled at it. "Yeah, I remember how you stayed up all night trying to beat her at that one game but never won."

Kagami couldn't help but be a little embarassed at the memory. No matter what stragedy she tried, she couldn't beat Konata at her favorite shooter.

"_Now something as trivial as a dead battery is getting to me? Maybe I got infected with that kind of crazy Konata is with her points." _She could remember all the times when Konata would beg her to go with her to G*mer's or An*m*te so she could use both their points to get something for her.

After getting off the train, the pair made their way down a few blocks towards a food market that specialized in foreign foods. The street was plagued with people, the road became the primary method for walking. No one could drive in Tokyo anymore, there were just too many people in one place. As they got closer to the market, Kagami began to look around and notice the sites as well, but one of them drew her since she got dragged there so much by Konata. On the outside, the building looked normal, about eight stories tall with a big sign that had the word "An*m*te" written sideways. The inside, not so much plain. From top to bottom, the store was made for Konata's type, the "Otaku", the people who had OCD over anime and the like. There were a plethora of manga, figurines, DVDs, and even a few foodstuffs that were anime based as well. If she were to count the times Konata managed to drag her along there, she wouldn't have enough digits to count on.

"Kagami, we're here."

Kagami noticed that the market was actually right down the street from An*m*te. Compared to the glitz and bright lights of An*m*te, the market seemed more like a shantytown. Why did Matsuri need ingredients here of all places where there was a supermarket about ten minutes away from their home?

Tsukasa took it upon herself to get the ingredients, so Kagami began to casually stroll around the market. It would be better off this way.

As Konata plainly put it, Tsukasa was the better cook of the two. Whenever she was over to their house, Konata would constantly be snacking on whatever cookie Tsukasa made at the time. Kagami, on the other hand, while the better student, was a bit of a subpar cook. One time, Kagami once burned ramen in the microwave because she forgot to add the water to the mixture by mistake. The whole house smelt like burnt ramen for two days. Another time she was frying up an egg on a skillet on the stove. Suddenly and without warning, she could hear the metal cracking, and ducked as the skillet, for lack of a better word, exploded. It turned out that there was a recall for that skillet due to poor structure problems which led to explosions. But from that point foward, Konata reffered Kagami as the only person she knew who could start fires without being part of the K*nn*gi family.

"_What's going on? No matter what I do, she keeps popping into to my mind like that annoying C*rmelld*sen song that's all over the Internet."_

As she walked down the market, a familiar tune hit her ears. It was the opening of that show that Konata obsessed about. When she finally found the source of the song, things started to get really weird.

She was standing infront of what could be called the "Otaku Food" section of the market. Basically it was essentially a wide array of food that appealed to the otaku crowd. On one side of the aisle were products from animes that suddenly became real world. There were lots of package for ramen that had the head of a blonde-haired ninja boy with the words "Ichiraku Ramen" pastered on them along with the soda that had become infamous thanks to it's commercial featuring a bigger-chested version of a well known anime character.

On the other side of the aisle were the popular anime foods that weren't based from something in the show. There was a cereal for P*kem*n that she hadn't seen in almost ten years, and upon closer inspection, looked like it hadn't been touched in ten years either. She couldn't help but chuckle at creativity of some of the products, such as the irony of the D**th N*te brand vitamin pills. They even went as far making unsellable products sellable with items like Haruhi brand brussel sprouts.

"_Man Konata would eat anything that had Haruhi's face."_

Her face started twisting around in confusion. Was she mad at Konata or not?

"_Damn it! Get out of my mind, Konata!"_

Luckily, Tsukasa with a bag full of groceries, found her way into the aisle and was able to calm her down enough so they could head home.

* * *

While they were leaving the market, Kagami persuaded Tsukasa to stop by An*m*te so she could pick up a new novel she had been wanting to get. In reality, she just need to find something, anything, that would keep her mind off of Konata, for a little while anyway but she didn't need to tell Tsukasa that. What they didn't know is that as they entered the store they were being watched by the cashier.

The cashier whipped out a walkie-talkie from the pocket on his blue apron and talked into it.

"Boss!"

"What it is Sugita?"

"Known accomplices of Legendary Girl A have been spotted!"

"WHAT!?" The store owner Meito Anizawa jumped out of his seat and split the desk he was working in half with his fists.

He started yelling into his walkie talkie. "LEGENDARY GIRL A SQUAD, ASSEMBLE!"

In a matter of seconds, his three most loyal employees lined up in front of him, awaiting orders. He got up from his desk, and did a flying 720 backflip in the air and perfectly landed right in front of them.

"ATTENTION!!!" He turned his attention a bulletin board that was plastered with pictures of a short, blue haired girl. "As you may or may not know, we here at the Ikebukuro An*m*te have been unsuccessful at getting our primary target" he motions his hand to the biggest picture "of Legendary Girl A. For the sake of our store, we must get her to buy something. Our methods in the past have been weak and unsuccessful. Therefore, we shall try a new tactic." He motions to a picture with Legendary Girl A and her friends. "If these are her known accomplices, I believe if we can give them what they want, they will influence her to come to our store and buy something, making us filthy stinking rich."

His eyes began to glow with a burning passion, this was important to him.

"That is why for today, our primary obectives are...the Infamous Twins AB! You know what to do.

His employees replied back with a prim and proper salute, "SIR YES SIR!"

Meito gave a big smile. "With troops such as yourselves our victory is guaranteed. You know your jobs. Now go show them what it truly means to run the best anime shop in all of Tokyo."

With that last command, his employees deployed like ninjas of the night, silent and without a trace.

Back to Kagami and Tsukasa, Kagami wasn't sure what to get, but whatever it was it had to be interesting enough to get her mind off of Konata.

"Hey look at that Sis."

Kagami turned her head and immediately started blushing. Tsukasa was pointing out to a F*ll M*tal P*nic manga that Kagami once saw at Comiket. All she could remember was that she opened the book, looked at a few pages and when the clerk asked her if she wanted to purchase it, her face was a crimson red and she said she couldn't buy it because it was "too stimulating for her." So she turned away from the yaoi and started lookind at all the other manga.

Hiding in a Keroro Gunsou outfit right behind them, the one called Sugita made his status report.

"Attention Sir. Infamous Twin A is not looking for yaoi. I repeat, is not looking for yaoi."

_"Not into Yaoi? Well, in that case..."_

Turning around, Anizawa called out to his technical support."Quickly Rukia! What is the newest yuri bestseller we have in stock!"

After furiously typing on her computer, the small black haired girl replied "Str*b*rry P*nic Volume 16!"

With a glint in his eye, Meito called his final subordinate.

"Onsokumaru!"

A small yellow ball with eyes, wing and arms, floated in front of him.

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to use your ninja skills to place out as many copies in Infamous Twin A's sight without being detected!"

"No problemo!" With that last word he turned into a hawk (well all he did was grow hawk legs and didn't look like much of a hawk anyway but for the sake of continuity let's just say he's a hawk), grabbed a bunch of copies with his talons and began dropping them in obvious places to get Kagami's attention.

Tsukasa was the first to notice them. "Hey Kagami, how about this one?"

Kagami glanced over to the manga that wasn't there before and took a quick look inside. It was a manga that she was somewhat familiar with as she watched the anime occasionally, but all she knew was it about girl's love at three prestigious academies. She wasn't quite sure if this was the kind of thing that would exactly get Konata off the mind.

"Sugita, report!"

"Sir it looks like she's contemplating about buying the book! I don't she'll make it"

"Drat, we need that sale!" Meito Anizawa turned his head and noticed the mirror placed next to Kagami. He removed the special contact he had on his left eye. He didn't think he would have to use his trump card, but times were desperate.

"Meito vi Anizawa commands you to bring the book to the counter!" The strange power in his eye went straight across the room, bounced off the mirror and hit Kagami in the face.

.......

"Sis did you hear something? It sounded like someone was yelling. Sis?"

There was something off about Kagami, her posture was limp and her face gave her a zombie like appearance.

"Sis?"

"Hey Tsukasa I'm going to go to the counter" Kagami said in a drone, monotonous voice.

In the manager's mind,he felt like a billion, no, a trillion bucks. He was imaging himself giving out a rousing speech to his own personal army. "We've only just begun troops. Word of this will spread all over Tokyo and we'll become filthy rich. Then Legendary Girl A will have to acknowledge us as the best anime shop and come here and buy something!" But his speech would be halted as soon as Kagami got to the counter.

"Yeah, I want to buy this book please."

Meito's loyal employees hid behind the door to the back room to witness this legendary event. "Alright, let me just scan it. (beep) That'll be 1648 yen please."

Just as Kagami was about to hand over the money, Tsukasa's eyes widened and she put her hand on Kagami's stopping her.

_"Infamous Twin B, what the devil are you doing?" _Anizawa screemed in his mind.

"Wait Sis, you can't buy that, look at the back!"

Kagami flipped over the back to see that it had scratches all over the back cover. Hawk scratches.

She suddenly became very irritated, then she became annoyed, then she became irate and then she became maddened.

Meito Anizawa was not prepared for what was about to unfold. None of the intelligence reports he got could prepare him for the wrath of the tsundere.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE TRYING TO PULL YOU COSPLAYING OTAKU! I COME HERE TO BUY A PRISTINE NEW MANGA TO GET MY STUPID FRIEND'S ANTICS OUT OF MY HEAD AND I END GETTING A DAMAGED ONE? IF YOUR STORE REALLY CARES ABOUT QUALITY, THEN MAYBE YOUR GOONS SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL IN HOW THEY TREAT THE PRODUCTS!"

Every word was a punch in the heart to Meito. He had dealt with people who had a shortfuse before, but this was the first time he had seen anger incarnate upclose and personal. He began to feel like he would melt any second from the shame of it all. In the back room, Rukia was trying to subdue Sugita from killing Onsokumaru, who hid himself in a closet preparing for the worst to come.

"NOW." Kagami's temper was starting to cool off a tad bit, but it was like throwing a bottle of water into a volcano. "I WANT YOU GIVE ME ONE DAME GOOD REASON HOW I'M WALKING OUT WITH THAT." She pointed to the damaged Str*wb*rry P*n*c book. " I DON'T THINK ME OR MY FRIENDS SHOULD EVER COME BACK HERE!"

The owner had to do the unthinkable, he couldn't risk losing Legendary Girl A.

"Store Policies Paragraph 4 Section 2: should a customer come across an item that has shown a considerable amount of damage, that customer is… is.." Tears started pouring from his eyes. "Entitled to keep it for free."

Kagami's fiery demeanor suddenly cooled off from a billowing volcano until she was her normal self.

"Well, in that case, thank you very much sir". She grabbed the book, threw it in her bag and with that she and Tsukasa left the store.

All of the employees were hurt, but they managed to survive the day. Onsokumaru, on the other hand, thanks to Sugita breaking free, would be lucky to make it through the week.

"Til we meet again Infam- no that won't do. Til we meet again Teribble Tsundere A."

Sugita suddenly froze stiff, as a horrible truth dawned on him.

"We never sold anything to Infamous Girl B, did we?"

* * *

Present Time

Back at the Hiiragi house, Kagami and Tsukasa sat down to a big, steaming pot of paella along with their older sisters, Matsuri and Inori, along with their parents.

"This looks great, Matsuri!"

"Yeah Matsuri, this looks delicious!"

"Thanks Tsukasa, Mom, I still can't believe the cook gave me the recipe. But he seemed a little off, he was muttering "Zero will save us" or something like that."

Her father, Tadoa just chuckled. "Either way it's good to know you learned to cook something outside your classes. Inoue, can you pass some salt?"

"Sure but not too much Dad, we don't want you to get hypertension or anything like that. There's that big groundbreaking we have to do tomorrow and we can't have you having a heart attack, now can we."

Everyone chuckled at the notion. Everyone but Kagami.

Her mother gave her a concerned look. "Kagami, is everything alright?"

She looked down and her empty plate and figeted around on her mat a bit.

"Yeah… Hey Mom and Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, what is it?"

Kagimi started a few times before finally asking her question with a blushed face.

"It kinda came up today during a discussion we were having in class and I was wondering: What do you think of alternative life styles?"

If there was any topic that could bring any conversation in the Hiiragi household to a grinding halt, Kagami found the right one. The table became dead quiet and the only thing making noise in the room was the TV.

_About an hour, a popular anime store in Akihabara suffered a small explosion. While the merchandise was unharmed, all of the store's employees including the owner were blown out of the store by some unknown force. The owner refused to comment as he said this was commonplace with him. A police investigation is underway, the probable cause is a gas-leak._

Kagami felt like she was some doll on display, having everyone stare at her with those weird eyes. Her dad broke the silence.

"As your father I can't personally condone it but I have nothing against people being friendly with each other, but not to an extreme. I know in this day and age they're becoming more accepted by the general public, but it's hard to change the way you were raised. Is there something wrong?"

Kagami felt like she could die on the inside, those words were like knives plungung into her.

_"Of course he would say that, he's responsible for maintaining shines. __Oh god, I can't tell anyone about what I'm thinking. They'll hate and shun me."_

" I don't know, Tadao." Her mother interjected. " I mean even if the person who makes you fell like you're worth something is the same sex, does it really matter? Love is love no matter what kind it is."

At least her mom was on her side.

"Is it your friends?" Matsuri bluntly asked.

That caught Kagami off guard.

"What do you mean, Matsuri?"

"You know the ones you only hang out with a little bit, that red head and that girl with the fang? Whenever I see them together, I just get this yuri vibe from them."

"Ayano and Misao? .....yeah, I guess, I don't know." Crap, now what?

"I always thought they would look cute together" said Tsukasa.

_"Great now I've to find a way to explain this to Tsukasa later so she doesn't get the wong idea of Misao and Ayano. They'e just good friends. At least that's what I'm pretty sure of ._

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Even I entertained the idea of those two getting together."

"Mom, you're starting to sound really pervy."

Dinner after that was much more relaxed. Everyone was having a good time and was laughing. The taboo topic was quickly forgotten as everyone filled up on paella. Even Kagami had a moment of peace since she was finally able to get Konata out of her mind for a little bit.

On the other side of town, someone was also dealing with a similar problem.

* * *

Author: Please Akira-sama, just let me explain why you weren't in this chapter either.

Akira: You have 20 seconds before I start using this bat.

Author: When I wrote this chapter, I decided along the way it was going to be part action, part drama and felt that you wouldn't fit into it.

Akira: What are you saying? That I can't act in anything else other then that Lucky Channel segment with my idiot production staff and that wimp of an assistant Shiriashi. 5 seconds.

Author: Nononononono, nothing like that. It's I'd rather use you in a manner the public is more used to seeing you in.

Akira: Hmmmm... my fans do expect to see cheery little old me. So I can't blame you that you're trying to play me to my stronger suit. I suppose you get this penance one time. Next time I may not be so understanding. Capieche?

Author: Yes sir! Man that was a close one.

Misao and Ayano: Hey!!

Author: Oh hey you two. What's up, heh heh heh?

Ayano: O Misao, I heard that the author is the one who sent those fan letters to Shiraiashi a while back.

Author: What can I say? The kid has potential to bring a new life back into the show.

Akira: Really, cause I'm going to end yours!( beats author with bat mentioned earlier)


	4. Super Mega Tsundere Explosive Strike!

Author's note: God I haven't gotten any sleep in two days only for one review? That kinda sucks. For anyone who cares, this story is very far from over, so check back often. It's not every day someone can upload 4 chapters in less then two days. So please I'm begging you, I need some criticism,feedback whatever, I feed on thoughts. This chapter isn't as much of an eyesore as the last few.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Super Mega Tsundere Explosive Strike!

Well, maybe that someone wasn't having that same problem right at that moment, but there still was a matter of pressing urgency.

**konakona has logged in.**

**gatongo:**Hey whut up haven't seen you in a while.

**yamanka: **yeah evrythng O.K ?_?

**konakona: **I'm fine I've been dealing with sum stuff in life. O yeah! I got a rare drop.

**yamanka: **o rly? Let me see -_-

**konakona: **I got it from beating Morphaa.

**gatongo: **OMG (rofl) that's redunkulous. That drop is like 1: 2000000. That is trulee ridic.

**yamaka: **!o! man that's lucky. Whut does it do?

**konakona: **Let me see… "120 dps with instant mana burn and enchant +80 stamina."

**nanakon has logged in.**

**konakona: **hey teach I was showing off that item I told you about in class.

**nanakon: **that's cool, but how is your report coming along?

**konakona:** …X3?

**nanakon: ***sweatdrop* You know it's pointless for me to give you an extension on your assignment if you don't try to do it.

**konakona: **Yeah, but I haven't gotten a chance to try this sucker out. Want to be a test subject, sensei?"

**nanakon: **Alright, how about this? You win, I won't bug you the whole break. I win, if I see you even once playing this game during the break the deal is off. Sounds fair?"

**konakona: **You're on Teach!

"_Oh sensei, you're so rash. No matter what trick you have up your sleeve, with this elite rare drop, nothing can stop me!"_

**konakona: **Here I come! Hi-yah! Super Mega Tsundere Explosive Strike!"

**nanakon: **You naive fool!Activate Reflecting Mote!

The force of the two attacks caused the screen to flash with light. When the screen stopped glaring, Konata could see her character's soul rising from her digital body while Kuroi seemed unharmed.

**konakona: **Wha-wha- What happened? no attack should be able to withstand the sword of 1000 truths!

**nanakon: **You still have a lot to learn Konata. Didn't anyone tell you that the best offense is a good defense? This enchanted mote can reflect any attack no matter how strong it is, but the trade off is that I can only use it twice a month. Luckily I haven't had a need to use it until now. :I suggest you get crackin on that paper.

**konakona: **…. Fine you win Ma'am.

**nanakon: **Trust me this paper will be so much easier if you got help from someone. Don't be afraid to open up and ask for help.

**konakona has logged out.**

Konata stared at her computer screen for what seemed like an eternity until she shut it off and then glanced at the clock.

"_Huh, It's only 11:30? Oh yeah, break started today and I promised Kuroi-sensei I'd do that paper. Now I can't even play my game. What can I do?"_

She knew her cousin Yutaka was asleep since she was going through a mild fever and had been sleeping for the past few days. Her dad was probably in his study right now, but from past experiences she knew it was best to leave him alone. She jumped on her bed and started staring at the celing.

"Get some help huh?"

She remembered that Miyuki always fell asleep at 11 pm and didn't want to bother her. Patty and Hiyori, while fellow otaku, were not exactly reliable when it came to school since Hiyori spent too much time looking at her friends to get inspiration for her doujins and Patty wasn't exactly the most studious type.

That left the Hiiragis. Tsukasa was a heavy sleeper so she knew she probably wouldn't pick up. This left Kagami.

Konata was hesitant to call her after what happened to her at school the other day. Kagami looked really upset after their little episode and didn't pick her phone up when Konata tried to call her when she was out shopping.

What Konata really wanted to tell Kagami was that she really did like when Kagami stroked her hair, but getting a good grade for once was important enough to call her. She dialed Kagami's cell and waited in anticipation.

"_I can totally understand if Kagami doesn't want to talk to me right now."_

She could hear the phone ringing, so at least Kagami left it on.

"_But we've been best friends for a while now. I still remember the day we met…."_

* * *

Author: Looks like we're heading towards a flashback. I haven't written one of those in a long time.

Doc: We have to hurry! We have to go back, back to the future.

Author: Wait wait wait, we need to take a break from all the pop culture references plus I thought you were dead.

Doc: No I had a brief stint on a Direct TV commercial about a year ago.

Author: I thought you looked familiar. Okay then back into the time machine.

Doc: But this isn't the Galorean. It's a car filled with gas and explosives Mmmhhmh(stuffed into the car).

Author: (drops brick on gas pedal and waves as car goes screeching off into the sunset) Well viewers hope you stick around to for the next chapter. See you soon.


	5. Freshmen Follies

Author's note : I'm going to limit how many chapters I release at a time from now on. I'm need my sleep too, you know. Be sure to keep those reviews a rollin in.

Chapter 5 : Freshmen Follies

Two years ago right before the first day of school

Tsukasa, all nice and pretty in her new school uniform, is being confronted by a muscular foreigner with a weird blonde haircut who doesn't speak Japanese.

"$ J#) *#N# TO (#)W H3 2 G37 2 k*!"

"I'm sorry sir I can't quite understand what you are saying."

The foreigner started waving his hands around to see if he could make what he was trying to say any clearer. "$ J#) *#N# TO (#)W H3 2 G37 2 k*!"

Unfortunately for him, he was talking to Tsukasa. "What? Did you say you need some 'sloppy joes?'" she said panickedly. Tsukasa was starting to get scared as the foreigner started yelling more and more.

"Hey, you need some help there?"

Tsukasa was surprised to turn around and see a short girl who was wearing the same uniform as she was wearing. She coldn't help but notice her long, blur hair that went down to her ankles, her catlike smile and the cute little mole underneath her left eye.

Tsukasa took a look at the foreigner who was still ranting. She sweatdropped"Actually yeah." Then in a whisper she said "He's starting to scare me."

The shorter girl walked over to the stranger and started talking in the same weird language as the foreigner was yelling in. In Japan, most people had a limited understanding of the English language, but this short haired spoke it like it was her native tongue.

After about a minute, the foreigner started to walk away.

"Thanks for the help!"

"No problem! Good luck in your match!"

While Tsukasa had no idea what just happened, she was glad to get tht man off of her."Wow, that was really impressive! What did he want?"

"Oh, he was on his way to Tokyo for this fighting tournament but ended up on the wrong train and got lost here in Saitama. He was just trying to find his way to the train station."

_"I should had told her I could have owned him with my patented whirlwind kick attack!"_

"Thanks for helping me out. I didn't know what to do. Oh I'm sorry I never got to introducing mysel." She gave a polite little bow. "I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi."

Konata returned it. "Nice to meet you, Tsukasa. I'm Konata Izumi. You wouldn't by any chance be going to Ryouou High School?"

Tsukasa's face lit up with a little grin. "Yeah, me and my big sis are starting today."

"Cool, I'm starting too. Is your sister an upperclassman?"

"No, actually we're fraternal twins. I just call her Big Sis since she came out first. Speaking of which I got to hurry, I promised I'd meet her before school began. Nice meeting you, Konata."

"Nice to meet you too, Tsukasa." And with that, the girl with the short purple hair with a yellow bow all nicely tied up in it bounded off.

"_Wow, I never thought importing those American games would actually paid off. And now I got to meet of those soothing character-types that you see in manga and anime all the time. Something tells me that high school won't be as boring as I thought."_

After walking a few blocks from the train station, she could see the school off in the distance. Ryouou was much bigger then her old middle school, but then again she hadn't grown a lot in the past few years, so everything looked bigger to her.

While wandering the hallways trying to find her class, Konata noticed how she was getting weird looks from everyone around her. They all had the same "Are you serious?" expression on their faces.

Konata started to grow a bit self-conscious. "_They all probably think I'm someone's kid sister or something. I can't help it that I'm short and have no chest. It's all hereditary!"_

Not paying attention to her surroundings, about a split second later, Konata came into contact with what felt like two giant marshmallows. They were very soft and fluffy but the forceof the impact parted them shortly, knocking Konata down to the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so very sorry. I was too busy looking for my class I wasn't watching where I was going, will you be alright?"

When Konata looked up, she felt like she was transported into one of her dating sims, since the prettiest girl she'd ever seen was right in front of her. She had long, flowing pink hair and wore a pair of glasses. Konata got the feeling she was a very prim and polite person after hearing her apologetic tone.

But what really caught her attention was her very well-developed chest. Compared to herself and most of the girls she'd seen a the school so far, there wasn't any contest as to who had the bigger breasts in the freshmen class.

"No, no it's fine." Konata played it off like it was nothing and bought herself up. "I suppose everyone's a little frazzled for the new year, I'm Konata Izumi."

"Very nice to meet you, Konata, I'm Miyuki Takara and I apologize for knocking you over."

"_Well I walked into you and bounced off your perky breasts so I suppose I can let it slide this one time."_

"Well if you excuse me Konata, I have to go find my class." Miyuki gave a quick curtsey and was off. She turned around and ended up over someone's backpack and crashed into a group of freshmen.

Konata could help but notice how many flags this girl had triggered in the last five minutes. "_If I didn't know any better, that girl is the spitting image of moe. The school year hasn't even started and she's already giving fan service."_

"O Kona-chan!"

She turned to see Tsukasa running toward her. She had a happy expression on her face, but she didn't see the backpack on the ground in front of her. Konata could only watch as she tripped and faceplanted the ground.

"_Man, when Miyuki did it, it seemed so perfect, but I get the feeling Tsukasa's just a natura airhead._"

"You alright, Tsukasa?"

As Tsukasa got up, she tried touching her red face and winced a bit."Yeah, I'm alright."

_"At least she can take a hit."_

Her cheerful expression quickly returned to her. "I just found out that you and Yuki-chan are in my class this year?"

Konata gave off a look of confusion."Wait how do you know Miyuki?"

"My sister Kagami was friends with her way back in elementary school. She's really nice and pretty and knows about a lot of things. Isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah I remembered you said you had a twin. Is she with us too?"

Tsukasa fidgeted a little bit. "Well, my sister got placed in a different class then me this year. I'm a little worried since it was because of Onee-chan's help I passed the entrance exam but she can't help me if she's not in the same class. But we talked about it before school and said she'd eat lunch with me. If you want to join us I can introduce you to her then."

Konata smiled. "Yeah that sounds great ,well see ya."

Konata made her way down one way of the hall while Tsukasa went off in the other direction.

It was about five seconds later when Tsukasa heard Konata calling her name.

"Yeah can you show me where our classroom is?" Her face blushed a bit for already forgetting where her class was.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone in Class 1-C had taken their seats. Konata picked a seat rint the back of the room next to Tsukasa while Miyuki sat next to the window. The seat couldn't have been any better, she purposely positioned herself near her new friends and behind one of the tall boys in the class. This way, if she spent all night gaming, she could doze ff in class without raising any suspicion. As the thought passed through her mind, she outstretched her arms and yawned.

_"Maybe a little nap before the school year starts will do me some good." _With that she closed her eyes and went to dream land.

A tall woman with green eyes and long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail carrying a meter stick in one hand and a clipboard in the other entered the classroom. The classroom was dead silent, as a feeling of nervousness and fear placated the students. Kuroi glanced over to the comatose Konata, walked over to her desk, raised her arm as high as she could, and smacked the stick a few inches in front of her face.

"AHHH, NO I JUST GOT TO THE SAVE POINT!!" Konata yelled after being woken up by the new teacher.

A few of kids in the class started giggling but the woman was not as comical. She glanced

"Izumi, right? Something tells me we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

After proving her point to Konata, the teacher went to the front of the classroom to make her beginning of the year speech.

"I'm Nanako Kuroi and I'm going to be your teacher for this year. I know most of you are happy you passed the entrance exam, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy from here on in. My one pet peeve is when students don't turn in their work on time so just do your homework and turn it on time we shouldn't have any problems, right class? "

Dead silence.

"I said RIGHT CLASS!?"

The classroom erupted in a uniform "YES MA'AM!"

Kuroi then gave a smile that showed off the fang on the side of her mouth. "So I shouldn't have any problems getting the homework you were assigned to do over the summer?"

A few hours later, the bell finally rang for lunch. The girls began to bring their desks together, but Miyuki couldn't help but see the gloom practically seeping out of Konata's body.

"Konata-san, how are you doing? You seem depressed."

She had a lot to be depressed about. She was upset that she got off on a bad foot with the teacher, but she was dreading when she would had in her incomplete homework at the end of the day. She was so busy catching up on all the manga and anime she missed during her last year of middle school over the summer that homework wasn't a was doing her best to console her, but with little results. Konata couldn't ask her friends to copy their homework: she would have a dirty feeling asking Miyuki afterwards and Tsukasa seemed a bit ditzy.

Konata was about to let out a big sigh when Tsukasa stood up and started waving frantically. "Oh hey there's my sis. Kagami, hey Kagami we're over here!"

A sharp voice replied back. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time Tsukasa."

Konata glared over in the direction was waving towards. Coming through the door was a girl who was like Tsukasa in some ways but different in others. The more noticeable differences were the sharp eyes she had in comparison to Tsukasa and her hair was much longer and tied up into twin pigtails, no twintails. There was something else that was different about her, but she couldn't put her small fingers on it.

"You know Tsukasa I thought you promised to meet me earlier this morning Then you finally came with no time to talk so I never found out what was going on. What happened?"

"Oh this big American guy came over to me on my way to school and started talking to me but I didn't understand him. Luckily,Konata here was able to get him off my back."

The twintails girl looked over at Konata. Konata's gloom suddenly lifter and she replied with a peppy "hey there."

Kagami couldn't help it as a bead of sweat dropped from her head. _"Really? This little kid saved my sister from some big American? Man, either she can really kick butt or the American didn't want to get charged with assaulting a little kid."_

"Really? Well, Konata I guess I owe you for saving my sister."

Konata's eyes suddenly twinkled. This was the opportunity that she'd had been waiting for and she grabbed it.

"Well if you could give me the summer homework, and I guess we can call it even."

Kagami glared back at her. "Didn't you finish it over the summer?"

"Well, Kagami, my little tsundere, if I chose to do my homework during the summer, I would have missed out on all the great anime."

"Still, that's pretty irre...Wait what did you call me?

Miyuki, as if almost on cue, began to explain the meaning of the term "tsundere". "The term originated on the internet in 2002. It's a mixture of the words tsuntsun, cold and sarcastic, and deredere, loving and fawning. Nowadays tsundere is used to describe someone who acts tough on the outside but in reality is very sweet and loving on the inside."

Konata gave her a big thumbs-up. "Right on, Miyuki! I couldn't of said it any better myself."

Tsukasa couldn't help but be impressed at Miyuki's explanation"Wow, Miyuki, that sounded really smart. Yeah sis, that does sound a little like you."

Kagami choked up a bit and started blushing. "Hey don't agree with Konata already we just met her!"

Konata couldn't believe her luck. Thanks to her sister's comment, she definately knew who she was dealing with.

One her frist day of high school she had already made fast friends with a soothing charcter, a knowledgable moe-blob and now a tsundere. Could it get any better?

Author: Figuring out what to write for next chapter. By the way I can't believe that you guys missed a fairly big mistake from the first chapter. I was reading over it and when I got to the part when Kuroi was done yelling at the girls, I wrote Mikuru instead of Miyuki. But then again can you really blame me? They're almost the same person, without the whole time traveling deal.


	6. Lucky Channel Ep 1

Author's note: Okay this isn't part of the story but I felt it was time for a comedic diversion before things started getting really dramatic. Keep up the reviews!

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL!

"Lighting check".

"Light meter looks good."

"How long until we're on?"

"30 seconds sir. Just one more commercial."

"Alright then. Does she have on all her make-up?"

"Yep."

"Is he going to be alright? He ends up looking freaked out after every show."

"He'll be fine, Edo. We've been doing this for a while, he probably gotten used to it by now. The break probably calmed his nerves down anyway."

"10 seconds."

"Set up the sign."

"It's been a while since we did this crew, so let's make this a great comeback!"

"YEAH!"

"And we're on in 5…4…3…2...1…"

With the opening trumpet fare, the world is greeted by the words "Lucky Channel!" followed by the sign being knocked down by a small girl with salmon colored hair with a strand sticking up frantically waving her arms yelling "HIYA LUCKIES!"

"Can you believe it's Lucky Channel's……" she bent down below her desk, an angry look on her face.

In a whisper she called on of the stage hands."Psst, you quickly! What show are we on?"

The stage hand began to panic. "Uh-uh, let's see, we did 24 for the show and that one for the OVA, so 26!"

She quickly bounded up into the camera's sight with a cheerful and happy disposition.

"Sorry about that! It's been so long since I've done this I almost forgot that it's Lucky Channel twenty-sixth episode! I shouldn't have to do this every week but I know more and more people are watching nowadays, so for their sake I'll introduce myself, the heart of the entertainment world, the reason for joy itself, Akira Kogami! And here's my assistant!"

The camera panned over to Akira's left to focus on a boy with neat brown hair and a very humble look.

"Hiyah folks. I'm Minoru Shiraishi, Akira-sama's faithful assistant. I promise to do my best to make Lucky Channel the best it can be!"

"Man, Shiraishi-kun, it's so long since we last saw each can you believe it?

"I'll say, it was nice working with you again for the OVA but I still can't believe that was about a year ago."

"I guess all my fans missed me so much that's why we're back on the air."

"I thought we were supposed to be the comedy relief for this novel."

~~~~~~STARE~~~~~~~

Akira's bright and cheerful disposition suddenly vanished and was replaced by the scowl Minoru remembered. She started advancing towards Minoru with a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Damn it, you! Here I was, trying to be as optimistic as possible so we could avoid that little tidbit of information and then you blurt it out like that with no problem. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Minoru panicked. "I- I –I'm sorry, Akira. It just slipped out, I really didn't mean it was an accident, I swear!"

Akira paused for a moment and returned to her seat. She wasn't going to kill him, at least today anyway so he was safe for the time being. Her high and squeaky voice turned into that of an old chain smoker.

"And here I was thinking I could get along with you this time. After that little stunt you pulled at the end of the last episode of "Lucky Star", cutting me off during my rendition of "Misoji Misaki" I thought you grew a pair. What happened? Did they fall off when the audience at the Oto Festival heard your ringtone?"

"That could have happened to anyone! Yeah…..? The director is telling me have to move on."

"All right, what it's going to be this time?"

"It's a fanfic by Jigando called 'Lucky Star: I Never Really Thought About It'."

Akira let out a long yawn. "So what is it, another yuri novel? I'm so sick and tired reading about KagamixTsukasa and YutakaxMinami or whatever. What's it this time?"

"Let's see, it's a KagamixKonata novel."

"GREAT". Akira put extra sarcastic emphasis on that word." Like those aren't dime a dozen enough already?"

"Oh I almost forgot, as a special guest we have no other then the author himself, Jigando!"

"Thank you, Minoru it's a pleasure to be here."

"Akira-sama, isn't there something you want to ask the author?"

The author was sweating like crazy, since he remembered how badly he got hurt the time he struck a nerve, but Akira was just doing her little 'leg scratch'.

"Oh yeah, what's up with you? You don't look like one of those otaku types who spend all their time locked in their parent's basement reading manga and watching anime."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact you're wearing normal clothes as opposed to wearing an anime t-shirt or cosplaying. Plus you look big, not fat big but muscle big. And you're a guy but I don't get the feeling you're a raging pedo."

"Heh, thanks I guess?"

"What's your deal?"

"Well, I'm sort of a closet otaku. My friends and family have no idea that I watch anime or anything like that at all."

Akira gave off an evil grin."Well well, someone has a dark past."

"No-not quite."

"Oh, Jigando can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Shiraishi."

"What was your inspiration to write this story?"

"Well……"

Both of the hosts looked at their guest with baited breath.

~~~dot dot dot dot~~~

"Oh yeah! So basically after I graduated, I got this brand new laptop and started messing around with it. After about a week, I stumbled across an episode of "Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" and after that I started watching Lucky Star. I haven't had a good laugh lately so the show brightens my day. I loved Konata and Kagami's relationship and after reading a few fan fics I decided to write one of my own."

"And so far your reviews have been really good. Is it true you didn't sleep for two days when you first started the story?"

"Yeah, after I wrote the first chapter I knew I what to write for the second one, but I had to go to work. Luckily, I only had to work for four hours so when I got back home my ideas were still floating around my head. And when I finished that one and submitted it, it was like 2:00 AM. I knew I should have gone to sleep, but I wasn't tired. So I watched some clips of Meito Anizawa and that's what gave me my idea for my favorite chapter "Angry Kagamin" and after watching the opening of the Lucky Star OVA, I got the ideas for the fourth chapter. Today was the first day I got a decent amount of sleep in a while."

Akira started to look interested. "Really, that's actually pretty cool".

"Oh no, It's looks like we're out of time. I hope guys keep watching Lucky Channel and tuning into Jigando's novel. BYE-NEE!!!"

"BYE-NEE!"

* * *

Tech Guy: And we're....are....off.

Akira: DAMN IT SHIRAISHI! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?

Shiraishi: Sorry about that Akira-sam- why are you taking that bat out?

Akira: To teach you a lesson you a lesson abou who's superior around here, and you!

Author: What did I do? You already beat me half to death!

Akira: I just noticed the author's note and how it said this wasn't part of the main story. How am I supposed to get more fans if they don't notice me in the main story IF I'M NOT IN IT?!

Shiraishi: Here's a piece of advise for you.

Author: Yeah?

Shiraishi: RUN!!


	7. Tossing and Turning

Author's note: This is definitely going to be one of my shorter chapters. I'm still trying to get the rhythm down for how I break up my chapters. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but I just came back from my sister's birthday dinner and the Mexican food didn't agree with me a lot. It also messes with my head a bit so this chapter may be more off then others. I like the good reviews guys, but feel free to offer a little constructive criticism too.

On that note, if anyone is interested I'm think about looking for someone to a beta reader for my next chapter. I know I've posted a few chapters in only 3 days, but I've gone back one or two times to do some editing of my own. This may slow down my publishing maybe 3 or 4 times a week, but it should lead to a better and more well developed story. So if anyone is interested, give me a holler in a review or a PM, either way's fine. I'm thinking about seriously re-editing this chapter anyway.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tossing and Turning

While Konata was having her flashbacks, back in the Hiiragi home Kagami was having trouble sleeping. After dinner, she went back to her room and tried to fall asleep. But for the past two hours, all she could do was toss and turn.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of what happened today out of her head. All the things she said to Konata kept ringing in her head, like a bunch of needles were stabbing her over and over again in her brain.

"_Why compare me to a cornet, so I can have a big butt?"_

"_You're one to talk!"_

"_Can you not weird everyone out for a few minutes you weird little otaku?"_

It was weird. Normally she and Konata would have these little arguments that they would soon quickly forget. But for some reason today, Kagami took the things Konata said personally.

Konata had known for a while that Kagami was very self-conscious about her personal image, especially her weight. No matter what new diet she tried or how much she exercised, she would only lose a little weight only to quickly gain it back. As if almost on cue, Konata would be all over her with questions about how her diet failed or how she loved eating too much to lose weight. She also remembered the long winded conversation they had about which end of a chocolate cornet was the butt one day at lunch which led to Konataputting a disturbing image in Kagami's head of her with a plumpy pyramid shaped body.

Even though she wasn't pleased about her weight, her lack of a chest also bugged her. Compared to her friends, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano and even the American exchange student Patty, hers were like mosquito bites. It didn't really help that the one girl she was better physically developed than had the body of a little kid.

She couldn't figure out how even with her small physique and lack of any chest Konata had so much spunk and remembered the countless times Konata exploited her small size for her personal gain, like getting to pay for a children's ticket to go see an R-rated movie. One time Kagami and her friends went on a trip with Kuroi-sensei and Konata's cousin Yui to the beach. While she and Tsukasa managed to live through the hell that was Yui's driving, they finally made it to the beach. Once they all arrived they booked themselves into a little seaside hotel, where Konata changed into her only swimsuit.

_Her school swimsuit... from the 6__th__ grade._

She hadn't grown out of it in almost six years. Kagami could still remember "6-3 Izumi" printed on the front. Konata said she was trying to appeal to the "special interest" group and even brought along an inflatable pool ring to complete the outfit. Kagami could only imagine by "special interest" she meant all the lolicons and pedophiles. While Kagami complained that her appearance kept guys away from them, she had to admire her for being so bold. If Kagami admitted she had more issues with her body then a high schooler who looked like she was only eleven, Konata would never let her live it down.

And finally, she closed her eyes and racked her brain for all of Konata's annoying otaku mannerisms ,including:

-Taking a copy of the manga she wanted from the bottom of the pile since it would be the most pristine one.

-Her constant references to anime shows that only her fellow fujioshi Hiyori and Patty could understand.

-Constantly talking about her online game that no one else understood.

-Dragging Kagami and Tsukasa to Comiket in Ariake to buy stuff for her. Kagami knew what to expect, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the first-timer Tsukasa. She ended up taking a while hour to get from the west hall of the building to the east hall.

-Her talk of triggering flags, she tried to get Miyuki to slip on a piece of soap when they were in the washroom at their hotel on the beach trip because to her an "event scene" was going to happen soon. She ended up missing it thanks to Kagami.

-Sometimes she would randomly hug or nuzzle up against her.

-Calling her "Kagamin".

Ironically enough, some of these little things seemed to rub off on her. She would take a manga she wanted from the bottom of the pile and even decided to join an online game with Konata and Kuroi-sensei only because the game was based on an anime which was based on a novel that she liked.

But by far one thing that annoyed Kagami the most was when Konata called her "tsundere".

This basically meant that Kagami was seen to be hard and realistic on the outside, but soft and tender on the inside, kind of like a watermelon or a coconut. She'd seen types like those in anime, but only in anime Konata showed her. It was like Konata was trying to show how tsundere Kagami really was if she saw someone who shared her traits.

"_The only reason I act that way around you is because sometimes you can annoy the hell outta me and….."_

With that last thought, Kagami opened her eyes.

"_I'm afraid of any getting too close to you."_

With that little realization, Kagami's phone started to vibrate on her nightstand. She wanted to ignore the call since it was late at night, but she was curious as to who was calling her. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hiiragi residence, Kagami speaking."

"…Hello Kagami?"

Kagami was startled.

"K-Konata?"

* * *

Author: Well, well a cliffhanger? What could happen next? To be quite honest, I'm not sure yet. I might take a day off so I can think through my story a little more.

*huff huff huff*

Author: ....Hiyori? What's with you? You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days.

Hiyori: How dare you bait me with a false story? I was looking foward to drawing a loli yuri couple but I never found one. By the time I realized this, it had been 2 days!

Author: Uh...how about this? I write you into the story in a bit and you don't try to beat my ass?

Hiyori: I'll considered it, but now I'm really tired. *collapses on floor*

Author:.....I think I just triggered a flag.


	8. The Melancholy of Konata Izumi

Author's Note: I promise to anyone who thought the last chapter wasn't as good as the previous few, this one will change your mind all over again.

I don't own Lucky Star.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Melancholy of Konata Izumi

I really couldn't believe it. Okay, I'm lying; I knew she would call eventually, maybe not tonight, but eventually. She always calls me late at night when she forgets her homework or she has some other stupid question. You'd think with a brain that can absorb all the information from the anime she watches and the games she plays it would be effortless to apply it to her studies.

I was simply surprised that she'd call this early, well for her anyway. There have been many times where Konata would call me at like two or three in the morning only to ask to copy my homeworki in class a few hours later. And as some monotonous robot, every morning I would comply with her, if not a bit irked for being waked up in the middle of the night and deprived of some of my sleep.

But something felt different this time. Normally she'd be yelling at me at this point, regardless of what time it was. But there was something different about her this time. I couldn't figure out what the proper analogy to use in this situation, so let's just say this time she was all-around "softer"

"…Kagami?"

"Konata?" I had to press my ear up to the phone to hear her voice, it almost seemed distant.

"Hey girl, what's up?" That softness I mentioned earlier, well Konata just had to take it and throw it out the window. There was that same rambunctious voice I've grown so accustomed too. If I had any notion that Konata was going to get all sentimental or anything, then I should have went to the doctor for a check-up. I decided I might as well try to probe her thoughts to see why she really called me.

I acted casually. "Just trying to catch on some sleep like any normal high school student does during the break. You playing your game or something?"

"U-uh-uh…" Her voice started to sound a little panicky. "Oh yeah, I was going to play my game on the computer but then I got this message saying that the server was down and may take a long time to fix it, so in the mean time I've just been catching up on some of the mangas I haven't read yet."

Tsukasa told me that Konata stammered a lot whenever she lied to Kuroi-sensei to explain how she was late, didn't do her homework, etc. . I'm surprised I'm surprised that Kuroi-sensei never got to the point where she requested Konata out of her classroom, but they're online buddies, so maybe there's some sort of unspeakable bond or something. But if that was the case, I probably wouldn't hear Konata complaining during lunch on how Kuroi hit her in the head when she fell asleep in class. I could tell immediately something was up.

"Okay, so what's really up?"

"What do you mean, Kagami?" Konata said in her best innocent voice. I got to admit, she's getting good at it from having Yutaka around the house.

What do you mean? You tend to have a lot of free time on your hands these days and you don't read the manga you buy? Every time I go over to your house I go to your room, it seems as your pile of unread manga is slowly growing taller. Either that or you're getting closer to becoming a legit midget as opposed to a short high school gil. I just hope your poor study skills don't rub off on Yutaka.

"I just find it a bit unusual that you're actually reading those mangas. I don't I've ever seen you take a manga out of that pile before." I was sure to put some extra emphasis on "ever".

"I know, right? The sad part is most of the mangas in the pile I'm reading now have already been turned into either a video game, anime or both, so I already know what's going to happen."

I couldn't help but let my head fall into my palm. Really? Does that make you Nostradamus or something? Normally people know what's going to happen in an anime because they've read the manga or light novel. Even I know it really doesn't work the other way around. I knew from Konata's collection of Haruhi books was that the most recent episode only went up to the 6th of 9 volumes, and even then the show wasn't in the same chronological order like the manga was.

"You know, with that last statement, you put otakus to shame. I mean, aren't their scenes in the manga that aren't in the anime, or anime scenes that weren't in the manga?"

"Like how Bl***h had that arc about the B***ts?" I could feel her otakuness seeping through the phone.

I didn't want Konata to know I actually watched that show by agreeing with her. I only watched it for a little while because I had nothing better to do, and I guess I could go out on a limb and say was one of the main characters was kinda cute. All I could do was reply with a gruff "I guess."

Another awkward silence followed. After all that I still had no clue why she called me. I guess I had to be more direct.

"Konata, why did you call me this late at night?"

"Well……I just got this great idea. You know how we're on break?" Of course I know we're on break, baka! We just started it today!

"Yeah, I was enjoying that up until you called me at midnight."

"I was thinking tomorrow, maybe we could all go out and have a girl day. You know, you, me, Tsukasa and Miyuki, going to the movies, walk in the park, lunch, stuff like that. I was wondering if you and your sister would be interested. It's not like we have anything really big to turn in after break, so we should enjoy some leisure time."

I thought it over in my head. While I was still a little ticked off for being woken up in the middle of the night, a day in town with my friends might help me forget the earlier mess. Maybe I could also patch things up with Konata as well.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll have to ask Tsukasa in the morning, at this point waking her is like trying to move a log."

I meant what I said about Tsukasa's sleeping habits. She usually got a good twelve hours of sleep on the weekends and would wake up right when it was lunch time. If the god Zeus rained down nothing but lighting bolts upon us, Tsukasa could sleep through it.

"Oh don't worry Kagami. Your sister is like death."

WHAT? How is my twin sister anything like?

While I was trying to figure out what she meant by my sister was death, she added "She always follows you, no matter what you do just as long as you have apples".

Great, now she's making my little sister out to be some blood-thirsty shinigami, maybe that was the sign she already forgot about what happened today.

"You never tire of using those obscure anime references on me do you?"

"Not a bit, Kagamin. By the way I know you've watched it before. We went to see the first movie the day it came out."

I thought back and realized she was actually right. She told me it was supposed to be this high octane suspense thriller and I ended up watching the live action version of D***h N**e. To be quite honest, I liked it. For a movie based on an anime, it was well written and even brought over the same actors who voiced the characters from the series. I thought the actor portraying the main protagonist was really good, he even got his character's crazy uncontrollable laughter down to a science.

"Well-uh, I feel asleep when we sa-"

"Kagami!" Konata yelled at me through the phone. She knows I hate when she does that. "You can't lie to me, you kept babbling on afterwards on how you thought the actor playing Ligh-"

"KONATA!" Now it was my turn to yell at her. I'm glad she couldn't see my face, or myself for that matter, as I could feel it burning up suddenly. Was it out because of anger at Konata or my embarrassment that Konata had that good of a memory?

I suddenly realized that I was yelling in the middle of the night and poked my head out of the door to see if I woke anyone up. Looks like I lucked out on this one.

"O Kagami, I just remembered if we're going to do this tomorrow, I have to ask Miyuki in the morning."

"Seriously, you're going to let her sleep?" Why must I always be the first victim?

"I wouldn't feel right if I woke that beautiful angel. For all we know, if she doesn't get enough sleep, she may be a real monster." I really couldn't imagine a angry or demonic Miyuki much like I couldn't imagine Konata as a classy lady when she was acting like the characters from M*r*m*te.

Almost as soon as I stopped thinking to myself, that same eerie silence permeated the room like a bag of smelly garbage. After talking to her on the phone for a few minutes, I still got this vibe that wasn't the real reason she called. But I before I could think any more about she spoke.

"I'm really surprised you even picked up your phone."

"Why?" I felt like slapping myself for forgetting something so soon. "Because of what happened today at school?"

"Yeah…." Her voice started to trail off. It started getting all soft again.

"Can you forgive me Kagami?"

Okay, I was seriously not expecting that all. Konata Izumi, apologizing to me? The very thought was absurd.

Hello doctor, I want to check myself into the mental hospital please. I think I'm starting to hear things that aren't possible, like I just won the lottery and Konata Izumi just apologized to me of all people.

Ever since I first met her, she would do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. And for some reason, despite any objections from the group, we would go through with whatever crazy scheme was in her little otaku mind, whether it was dragging me and Tsukasa over to Comiket or forcing Miyuki to have us as guests at her house.

Yeah, she was a pervy little girl who played h-games, yes, she was the definition of "otaku", yes she constantly annoyed me to no end. But at the same time, she was one of my, no, my best friend and I knew I couldn't hold this against her for the rest of my life. This was proabably the first time she called me this late at night to say something of worth. As much as I would to just savor the moment, my conscious wouldn't let me drag it out any longer.

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you."

"Kagami?"

"Yeah Konata?"

"Your deredere side is showing."

Normally, this statement would have me exploding at this point. She just had to run a picture perfect moment like this so quickly? This is the part when I would get all smart-ass with her and she'd retort back and the same thing would happen again the next day and the next day, you get the picture. But this time, I had something on my mind.

"Hey Konata, where exactly are we going tomorrow?"

"Heh heh." Wait, Konata was giggling, no, it was more of an impish laugh, that can't be a good sign. What the hell are you thinking of, Konata?

"Well, I was thinking we could go see Patty tomorrow at he café for breakfast. It's the last day we're doing the Haruhi cosplay then we're switching over. There's something I have to pick up from work anyway."

It didn't take me too long to put the pieces together.

"Please no…."

"Yes!" I could imagine her little grin right now.

"Don't say it." I'm begging you, I'm on my hands and knees now, don't say those words!

"We're going to spend the day in AKIHABARA!" I could of sworn I could hear her squeal a little bit at the end. "Look at the bright side, I'm a master of the area and I can show all the great hotspots. You won't have to worry about getting lost."

Isn't that what you said on the camping trip we had only to forget the compass on the bus? We ended up walking around in circles for hours; we even got to the point where we needed to ration food. It was lucky that we, I mean you finally got a cellphone signal and Kuroi-sensei was able to find us. All because you wanted to see the mountain.

But against my best judgment, I would trust her this time.

"Okay sounds like fun, when should we meet up?"

"Meet at my house at 10 AM. That way by the time we get to the café, they'll still be serving breakfast."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight, my lovely little Kagamin."

As I hung up my phone, I started to feel drowsy and decided to hit the hay. Maybe now I can finally get a good night's sleep.

……Wait, did she just call me lovely? What is going through your mind right now Konata?

* * *

Author: Man, that was fun. I hope you devoted fans saw the similarities between this and a certain other show. If you couldn't figure what the chapter would be like from looking at the title, I invited some special guests who might be able to help you.

Konata: Why did you take so long to introduce us, you moron? Your Brigade leader is not impressed with your efforts. PENALTY.

Kagami: Could you give the guy a rest, Konata? He has been working on this story almost non-stop since he started it.

Miyuki: O, Miss Izumiya, I brought that tea you asked for.

Konata:*slurp* That's good, Miyuki. But......

Miyuki: What is it, Miss Izumi....why are you staring at me like that?

Konata: I just thought it was time for you to get out of that stuffy maid costume and into this comfortable bunny suit I brought along with me.

Miyuki: Ahhhh!!! Please...Stop...Izumi-san! (Konata jumps her)

Konata: I just love taking of off all your clothes!

Author: ......(blood dripping down nose)

Konata: You! (points finger at Author) I demand you introduce more characters into the story already. I don't want to hear how people complain about "O where's Misao I like my Fang Poweh" or " We need some tall girl on short girl action".

Author: Or what? (Konata takes camera out of pocket, shoves Author to ground next to a half naked Miyuki and starts taking pictures)

Konata: Well you can do that or I tell everyone you had your way with Miyuki.

Author: .........Fine. *mumbles* I should have seen this coming.

Konata: What was that?

Author: I mean keep reading my novel where more characters will soon be introduced. Hopefully I won't end up doing the same thing over and over again, GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT PLEASE STOP.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: 7/18 I know you guys are expecting me to update constantly to my story, but as of now I've sorta got a small case of writer's block. Nothing too serious, I just need to think my story I little bit through.

I think I'll post the next chapter within the next 48 hours, I've gotten started on it, but I have to leave for a while. I'm actually going into Baltimore to go see the BSO play Queen music, and I'm a big fan of Queen. I was actually listening to the song "Don't Stop me Now" when I started the first chapter. I'm hoping some good music will give the inspiration I need to complete this chapter.

I say I'm like 20% with this chapter I expect it to be the longest one so far so bear with me.

**END ENDLESS 8!**


	10. The Train

Author's note: I'm going to keep this note short. It won't even make it the the second line. See I told ya so.

Chapter 8: The Train

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sun's rays pierced through the gaps in the blinds in the otaku's room and focused them on the sleeping girl's face. In retaliation, the girl pulled her comforter over her face to block the sunlight. There wasn't much that could wake her up at this point.

_*mi-mi –mirakuru mikurunrun*_

Except maybe her special clock that did her favorite dance. "Just five more minutezzzzzzzzzzzzz."

_*mi-mi-miraku-*_

Her hand finally made it's way to the off switch on her clock. "Okay, Okay I'm awake."

Konata usually let the alarm on her clock go off as long as she could so she could hear the song the whole way through, or even let it play a few times. Not surprisingly, this one of the many causes for Konata's lateness during school, along with catching a summer cold, pulling an all nighter in her game, or any other reason she made up.

But today was different. Unlike school she had a good reason to wake up this morning. Today was the day that she and all of her friends were going out on the town.

As she got out of her bed and stretched her arms out, a wave of realization smacked her in the face, like getting nailed in the head with a ball.

"_Crap. I never asked her if she could help me on my paper."_

To be quite honest, maybe it was a good thing she forgot to ask her last night. Kagami sounded a little miffed when Konata called her late at night, so it was probably a good idea that Konata didn't bring up homework last night. Now, thanks to her quick thinking, she had another chance to ask her and do it under a setting where Kagami might be more opt to saying yes.

"Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa are here!"

Konata panicked. What time was it? She glanced at her clock. 9:00?

She chuckled to herself. "I always forgot Kagamin likes to arrive early."

She opened her bedroom door. "Hey Dad, can you tell them to wait? I'm not ready."

"Sure thing honey."

Sojiro, clad in his usual get up with his unshaven face, went up to the front door to greet the Hiiragi twins.

"Kagami, Tsukasa, it's nice to see you two."

"It's very nice to see you, Izumi-san" the twins said simultaneously during a bow . Kagami asked, "Is Konata ready?"

"No, she just woke up. She's getting ready." As the girls walked into the foyer, Kagami saw a blue strand of hair poke out from down the hall.

"No stop it, I'm here, I'm here!" Konata proceeded to run to them only to fall down flat on her face. "Ow."

"Morning, sleepyhead." Konata flipped over to see Kagami's red little face with a little grin on her face.

"Hey there, Kagami. Why are you smiling?"

Konata looked down the hall and noticed Tsukasa was covering her dad's eyes with her hands. Kagami's started to snicker.

"Uh Konata, you're not wearing any pants."

Konata looked down. In her rush to get ready for them, she forgot to put on her pants. Her face became beet red, but she didn't look embarrassed. In fact, she looked pleasantly surprised. At least she was wearing her underpants or her dad would lose it. She made her way back to her room, humming and skipping to her favorite song.

"Oh my Kagami, you scary little girl. You should at least be courting the girl you're trying to get naked" Konata replied with that Marimite voice.

The tsundere's face lit up like a fire. "Hey I was just trying to help you out, it's your stupid fault for forgetting something that simple!" That's what Kagami said on the outside. On the inside, she was burning up.

"_There's that feeling again. What is wrong with me? Was I getting turned on by seeing my friend half-naked? God, what is wrong with me?"_

In Kagami's mind, she was in a garden of cherry blossom trees. In the very middle of the patch was Konata, who had nothing to cover up her body but the falling petals.

"_O Kagami " the dream Konata beckoned. " Oh Kagami, Oh Kagami-"_

"Kagami, earth to Kagami!"

"Sis?"

Kagami snapped out of her day-dream to the real world where a fully dressed Konata and her sister were waiting for her. Konata smirked.

"Wow Kagamin, you must have had some dream. You were starting to drool."

Before Kagami could react, Konata reached onto her face and used a tissue to wipe the drool that formed on the left side of Kagami's mouth, and threw it into a nearby trash-can.

"_She touched my cheek again. The whole left side of my face feels so hot right now."_

"You okay Sis?" Tsukasa wasn't used to her sister spacing out like this before.

Kagami just brushed it off like it was nothing. "Yeah, I was just looking forward to college entrance exams."

_"Yeah great lie, Kagami, like they are going to fall for that."_

"And that Kagamin" Konata pointed her index finger in Kagami's face, "is exactly why we are going out on this little excursion. You got to learn to relax a little girl. It'll do you some good."

_"On the other hand..."_

"Yeah, but looking at you, it's had the opposite effect."

"Hey, Konata." Sojiro popped his head out of the kitchen. "I just made some breakfast for me and Yu-chan. If you want I could whip you up some eggs and bacon."

"No, Dad I'm good."

*_gurgle_*

"On second thought, I am a bit peckish. Kagami, Tsukasa, you want anything? Miyuki won't be here for a while."

Both twins shook their heads. "Konata, wasn't it your idea that we have breakfast at the café?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, but still it wouldn't be bad for you to get something into your system. But I know for Kagami, that's not a problem."

Kagami scowled."Hah, hah weight joke." But she was a little hungry. "But if I could get a piece of toast that would be great."

"Coming right up, Kagami-sama!"

Kagami and Tsukasa sat down at the table to see Konata's little cousin Yutaka enjoying herself with some scrambled eggs.

It was amazing that there was someone in Konata's family who was even smaller then Konata. But then again, Kagami heard that some women on Konata's mom's side of the family just didn't grow very well. While her older sister Yui seemed to grow just fine, it seemed Yutaka was even shorter then Konata was at her age.

"Hey Yutaka, you enjoying high school yet?" Kagami inquired.

Yutaka blushed. "Yeah the classes are kinda hard but I think I'm doing okay."Her voice was all soft and squeaky, like it should have been coming from a stuffed animal.

"Do you have any friends from your old school at Ryouou?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, no and so far I only have one friend at Ryouou."

Kagami thought back to the tall girl who hung out with Yutaka, her expression never changing."O yeah, Minami ? She gives me this weird vibe."

Kagami immediately regretted voicing what was going on inside her head.

"Well she's not weird!" Kagami badtalking Minami sent Yutaka into a fluster. She clenched her fists and started flaiing them in the air. "If more people got to know Minami-chan like I did, they would know what a kind and sweet person she is. I'm the only one who knows how smart and super cool she is."

Konata put her hands on her cousin's shoulder. "Yu-chan, don't try to argue with Kagami. Not because you'll lose, but you're push yourself too hard again." She then turned her head to Kagami. "Kagami, I think you should apologize to Yutaka."

Kagami bit her lip. This was one of the few times she saw Konata actually act mature.

"Fine, I'm sorry Yutaka, I wasn't trying to say she was weird, I just don't much about her."

Yutaka calmed down returned to normal.

"No it's okay. It's just that I hear all these mean nasty rumors about Iwasaki-san I get's me angry. I need to learn to not to lose my temper so quickly otherwise I'll end up in bed again."

An hour later...

"I heard if it's left out for too long it gets really stinky."

"Gross Tsukasa."

*knock knock*

"It sounds like Miyuki's here. Let's go guys. Bye Dad, bye Yu-chan."

"Be sure to take lots of pictures, Honey."

"No Dad."

"Bye Onee-chan. Have fun."

After getting the formalities out of the way with Miyuki, the quartet made their way to the nearest train station. When they reached the station, Miyuki was the one who went up to the ticket counter.

"Yes, four adult tickets to Akihabara please."

"Okay, that'll be 1840 yen please." Miyuki handed over the money to the clerk. "Here are your tickets."

"Thank you very much." Miyuki walked over to her friends and handed them their tickets. "Here you go."

Kagami look upset and that didn't go unnoticed by Miyuki. "Kagami-san, is there something wrong?"

"No not really. It's just we should have paid for our own tickets, you didn't need to go out of your way for us."

"No it's quite alright. I figured it was the least I could do since Konata invited me and I was the last to arrive."

Kagami gave Konata a quick glare. _"Is that why you invited Miyuki? Just to pay for the train fare, I hope you don't have her pay for anything else today." _

Konata's response to Kagami's look was a simple "Huh? You say something Kagami?"

Tsukasa spoke up. "Hey the train's here!"

After the group boarded the train, it started to fill up quickly. When the train finally left towards Tokyo, most of the standing room had been taken and everyone felt a little squished.

"Hey Konata."

"Yeah Kagami?"

"Your hair is in my face." The otaku forgot her hair was almost as long as her body and whipped it right out of Kagami's face.

"Oh sorry."

While Tsukasa and Miyuki were having a little conversation about which was the best way to eat a slice of lemon meringue pie, that awkward silence had creeped over Kagami and Konata, much like it did before. Kagami wasn't sure how to break it, but she wanted too, really badly.

She started looking at Konata. What was it about her that made Kagami's heart flutter recently? While she played the "little girl" card a lot, she was pretty cute. There was something about her face that she couldn't fully describe. If that little cat-like smile didn't send her through the roof, then it was her eyes. She felt like she could stare into those emeralds all day long. When her hair touched her face, it felt like an angel had tickled her nose. Speaking of which....

"Hey Konata, when was the last time you brushed your hair? It's looks all knotty and mangled."

"O Kagami!" Konata wrapped her arms around her friends waist trying to crush her in a big hug. "I love it when you show you care about my personal hygiene."

Unfortunately, Konata had a pechant for ruining good moments.

Kagami was furiously blushing as she started pushing her friend away. "Well, I can't be seen walking around with an otaku why can't brush her own hair. Can you not be so clingy all the time?"

Konata kept her grip and looked into her friend's eyes. "O, but I just love hugging my Kagamin, especially around the waist. It feels so soft and plushy like Cheese-kun."

"Please Konata, stop. People are starting to watch." No one was really watching, but all the same, she was starting to lose it a bit.

"But I like hugging you."

The next second Konata felt her head being pushed away from Kagami. When she looked at Kagami, there was an apparent anger in her expression.

"I said knock it off, Konata! Don't you think about anyone other than yourself?"

Konata couldn't turn away from her. There was something in her eyes that held Konata captive. Those two blue pools made her feel like she was getting sucked into the void. Her skin clammed up and her heart pace slowed down.

All the joy she had from hugging Kagami had left as soon as it came. Konata let go of Kagami and turned the other way so she wouldn't have to look at her.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were not oblivious to the little spat the two of them just had, and it became apparent that this day would not be as fun-filled as they hoped.

Author's Note: Sorry this one is more formal then the last few. I finally got around to introducing one new character, two if you count in passing. I know I said this was going to be a long chapter, but I made a few changes along the way that would make this chapter far too long if I did, so I had to shrink this one.

Luckily, I got inspiration today for the next few chapters from a great source: **OTAKON!**Well I didn't go, but I was wlking around the area all day and saw lots of people in costume. Surprised at lack of Narutos this year round, same goes for Pokemon. There were plenty Ichigo's with masks, girls with keyblades, Inuyasha's, the V for vendetta guy and vash the stampede. Large Bleach crowd anyway.

Some I didn't expect to see: Sabato and Dokuro with brown hair. a few Viera, Zack, Vaan and Lulu from FF, a good Sora from KH2, Team Fortress 2 people, CC (Cheese-kun included) and Kallen from Code Geass (plot twist mcgee) and Tira from SC3 (her outfit anyway)


	11. Adventure in Akiba Pt 1

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this update took longer then my other chapters, but I think I'm getting towards the good part of my story. After this chapter, I'm going to have thomm who wrote **Lucky Heist **as a beta reader.

I know this is childish, but I'm begging for reviews. I've almost reached the 10th chapter mark, not counting the Lucky Channel segment and the author's note, and I need to know your honest opinions. This is my first fan-work so I need all the help I can get. So please review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Adventure in Akiba Pt 1

Static picked up on the intercom for a few seconds until a voice started talking.

"_Attentio__n passengers. Due to an accident further down the tracks, we will momentarily stop while road crews clear the track. We will be arriving in Akihabra 30 minutes from now. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause."_

"Aw, you hear that Konata? We might miss Patty now. Konata?"

Tsukasa looked over to see that Konata and Kagami were still upset with each other. Kagami trying to distract herself by reading a light novel she had in her purse, and Konata was playing with her own hair.

Kagami looked over at Konata. She could see the sadness in her eyes. Right now Kagami felt like she was lower then scum. All her friend wanted out of this day was to go to her favorite place with them, and Kagami had to go and yell at her. She didn't mean to get so angry at Konata, but she didn't know what else to do at the time.

Konata turned her head at Kagami. If she could make up for what happened last night, the same method should work again.

"Kagami" she started. " I want to s-"

"Stop right there."

Konata saw Kagami's face get really red and ducked her head to avoid getting hit. It never came.

All she felt was a hand massaging the top of her head. She turned to see Kagami with tears trickling down her face.

"What's wrong, Kagami?"

Kagami started to sniffle. "You, you don't have to apologize for everything. I should be the one saying sorry. I can't get mad at you for being who you are. If I did, I wouldn't be your friend right now. I hate always being so quick to lose my temper, could you forgive me Konata?"

Konata's face instantly lit up. This was Kagami in one of her deredere moods which was great in itself, but she herself felt so much at peace she didn't even bother bringing up Kagami's tsundere nature.

"Of course I do Kagamin!" Konata wrapped her arms around her friend again as Kagami brushed the tears away.

Kagami didn't care if people were watching. She was just glad that she made up with her friend. Plus she felt an incredible amount of warth eminating from that hug that was too good to give up. So for the rest of the trip Kagami read her light novel as Konata slept on her lap, while Miyuki and Tsukasa were having another conversation about some stinky thing.

After a little while, the train finally came to stop. While everyone else was getting off the train, Kagami was trying to get Konata off of her lap.

"Konata wake up. If you don't I'll pinch you.

"_zzzzzzzzz- yes master zzzzzzzz."_

"Kyah! No need to say embarassing things like that!" Kagami instead of giving her a little pinch on the face decided to go for two and pinched both of Konata's tiny cheeks until she woke up.

"OW! Kagami, why did you pinch my face?" Konata was rubbing her face much like a little kid or someone who just had their wisdom teeth removed.

"O nothing" Kagami gave off an evil smirk, "but your master wants to get off the train."

Konata was in shock. How much did she say out loud in her sleep?

"Uh, did I say anything in my nap?" _"Please nothing too embarassing."_

"All I heard was 'yes master'."

_"That's a relief."_

"But I think it's only fair that you don't get us lost today or your master will be angry. Come on, Tsukasa and Miyuki are already off the train." Kagami grabbed Konata's hand and pulled her out of the train.

Konata breathed a sigh of relief. If Kagami had heard anything else, things would have gotten even weirder.

Kagami couldn't help but like the feel of Konata's hand. She had such tiny, little fingers and her hands were very soft. Maybe all those long hours of gaming made her all sweaty and made her skin smooth because of it.

"Where are they?"

"Hey Sis! We're over here."

Kagami turned her head to see Miyuki and Tsukasa standing in front of a big poster for the 2nd Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisou.

As they made their way over, Konata poked Kagami in the back.

"Kagami?"

"What is it, Konata?"

"I was just thinking, people may get the wrong idea if you keep holding my hand."

Kagami didn't even realize she was still holding Konata's hand. She quickly let go, giving off a little blush.

"Yeah, they'll think you're my little sister or something" Kagami kidded.

Konata started to blush. _"Is that what she thinks of me, as a little sister?"_

"Sorry about that guys, Shortie here was busy dozing off on my lap."

Konata frowned a bit. She hated being called "short" like Kagami hated being called a tsundere. She didn't mind certain variations of it, though, like sometimes she would refer to her self as "fun-sized".

"So Konata-san, where are heading off to?"

"Well, Miyuki, we're off to the cosplay café to see Patty, but you guys know the way right?"

The other three started sweating a bit. The first time they came to visit Konata at the café she drew them a map that helped out very little. Luckily, Miyuki printed out the directions beforehand so they managed to find it. This time round, they did not have that luxury.

Kagami smirked. "What was that, Konata? Last time I checked you said you would take us around, besides you work there anyway."

"Oh fine" Konata pouted. "Part of going to Akiba is getting lost in all the stores and shops and finding something that's rare or valuable. You have no sense of adventure do you Kagamin?"

"Who needs a sense of adventure when you have the self-proclaimed best tour guide of Akiba with you?" Kagami sarcastically said.

* * *

Konata led them a few blocks through the groups of computer nerds and A-boys (the kind of boys who frequented Akiba) until they got to the building where Konata's café was. After walking up a few flights of steps, they could hear some people yelling.

When they opened the door the first thing they saw a girl in a busy maid outfit bounding frantically over to them.

"Oh Konata" the girl said out of breath. This was the American exchange student Patricia Martin who like Konata was a total otaku and worked at the cafe.

She grabbed Konata and hugged her."Thank goodness you're here. The customers are getting really rowdy."

As far as A-boys went, these were the worst kind, as they were yelling and throwing things until they got what they wanted.

"They want a show and the other girl who cosplays as Haruhi got a cold. Can you fill in this one time?"

"mmfh hhmmfff mrfmmfmh"

"I can't understand you Konata."

Tsukasa sweatdropped."Hey uh Patty?"

"What is it, Tsukasa?"

"Maybe you should let go of Konata."

Patty looked down to see Konata's face starting to turn blue in her chest. She quickly let go of her.

"Oh Konata, I'm sorry."

Kagami couldn't help but feel a little inadequate whenever Patty was near her. She could never fill out that Mikuru costume like she did.

"No *_huff* _it's all right _*huff*_I would love to, but I don't have _*huff* _my costume."

Patty burst into tears of joy."Thank you thank you thank you! Don't worry we have a spare outfit in the back. Come on!" Patty grabbed Konata by the arm and pulled her into the backroom.

Kagami sighed. "So much for a quick visit."

Five minutes later, all the lights in the café went off. Music started up and one by one the stage lights went on, revealing Konata in her Haruhi outfit, along with Patty and some girl dressed up as Nagato.

_*nazonazo mitai ni chik yuugi wo tokiakashitemo* _

"My, it seems Konata is enjoying herself" Miyuki commented.

Kagami looked as Konata did her favorite dance. She couldn't help but be impressed by how much her version of the dance was so similar to the original.

"Well she does have a knack for it." She noticed how the once riled-up A-boys suddenly calmed down when the dance started.

A few minutes later the dance was close to finishing.

_*yume yume suki deshou*_

The crowd was certainly pleased, as all the guys in the crowd were cheering for an encore. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were cheering just as hard as the boys were. After a few minutes Konata and Patty came back dressed in their normal clothes.

"Well, what did you think guys?"

Tsukasa and Miyuki were very complementing.

"You were great, Konata!"

"Yes, your moves were quite flawless."

"Yeah, not bad. Hey Patty, what can we have for breakfast?" Kagami was nice enough to dish out a quick compliment but right now food was a priority. She was so hungey she could eat something the size Konata. Wait, that didn't come out right...

"Oh sorry. We actually just stopped serving breakfast."

Kagami was speechless. From the expression on her face, Patty could have just told a five-year old there is no Santa Claus.

"Wh-wh-wh-when did you stop serving breakfast?"

"O, about ten minutes ago" Patty replied.

~~~~~stare~~~~~

"Like, when we arrived ten minutes ago?"

Patty starting tapping her cheek with her finger for the answer."Yeah just about the time when we had to dance."

Kagami was livid.

"KONATA!!!!" Steam was pouring out of her ears."You said we would eat when we got here. Now what?" Like a switch, the steam disappeared and Kagami balled up on the floor. "I'm so hungry now."

Konata started panicking a bit. "I'm sorry Kagamin, I couldn't leave had to help out Patty to the mercy of those A-boys. But if it makes you feel any better, I just got my check so I'll treat everyone to some food."

Kagami instantly cheered up. It was like the rain clouds of her mind had moved away and it was all sunny inside.

"Thank you Konata, oh thank you thank you thank you!" Kagami screamed as she grabbed her best friend around the waist.

"And because, I know she wants to, we'll go to a cake buffet."

Now she could see Konata as her knight in shining armor, coming down from the heavens on a flying horse, and offering Kagami a piece of cake.

"Kagami can go from zero to sixty in a second when food is involved." Kagami's dream went from sixty to zero in nothing flat.

Kagami was quick with a comeback. "Kinda like you are when you need my help with your Quo cards?"

Konata smiled. "Touché. Patty, you want to join us for lunch at a cake buffet?"

"Let's see." Patty started counting on her fingers. "If I spend an hour eating lunch with you guys and it takes me 45 minutes to get home, I'll be home in time to watch the new G*rr*n L*g*nn OVA. So sure. If we're lucky maybe we'll see that guy dressed up from St*r W*rs who I saw dancing to 'Don't Say Lazy' a few days ago. "

Kagami sweatdropped. "I gotta hand it to you, Konata. You've molded her into the perfect otaku. You've got her planning her life around anime."

"Yeah, but if she was the perfect otaku, she wouldn't have great friends like you guys. Now let's get some cake!"

She was met with an enthusiastic group "YEAH!"

"O Kagami?"

Kagami looked at her friend.

"What is it?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." Kagami let go of her friend. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at each other and knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Author: Well now Patty's here, the cast is slowly starting to grow along with my story.

Hiyori: What about me? When am I going to be part of the story?

Author: I don't know, maybe within the next chapters.

Hiyori: That's a relief. I thought you weren't going to put me in the story along with that Akira girl.

Author: Shush! Don't talk so loud you fool you'll get us all killed.

Hiyori: Okay, but I have one more question? Am I going to get romantically involved with anyone?

Author: Anyone you're interested in?

Hiyori: Seriously?

Author: Well I see you behind the scenes more then anyone else. If you really want to, it can be arranged.

Hiyori: Really?! So who do I choose? Konata, Minami, maybe Yutaka or Patty? ~~~~drool~~~~

Author: While she's in her little world, I should mention that Akiba is a shorter way of saying Akihabara so I don't have a bunch of people complaining saying "I thought they were going to Akihara". Vote for if you think Hiyori should pair up with anyone.

* * *


	12. Adventure in Akiba Pt 2

Author's Note: I wrote some words and posted them here. Enjoy. O and it's chapter 10. Hip hip hoo freakin ray.

* * *

Chapter 10: Adventure in Akiba Part 2

After all the girls had their fill of cake, they left the resturant and walked back into the busy streets of Akiba.

Tsukasa was still licking some of the icing off of her fingertips. "Man that cake was tasty."

"Yes, I agree. thank you very much for treating us Izumi-san."

"Not at all Miyuki." Konata gave a sigh of relief as she looked over to a distressed Kagami.

_"That would have been rough for anyone."_

About fifteen minutes ago

Everyone was having a great time at the cake buffet up until the last few minutes. Everyone was full of cake but there were still a few pieces floating around their table, and Konata didn't want to pay the extra fee.

"Come on guys, just because I said I was buying didn't mean I would pay the leftover fee." Konata was straining to place another cake in her mouth, but ending up dropping it back on her plate.

Everyones' stomachs were bloated from eating cake. Everyone except Miyuki. Part of the way through the meal her teeth started to hurt and upon closer inspection she had another cavity.

"I'm so sorry, but if I eat anymore, I might have to go to the dentist's, and you all know how I hate that!"

Everyone could sympathize with her at this point. For Miyuki, going to the dentist's was her least favorite thing in the world, with all those drills drilling into your teeth. The thought of it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Tsukasa and Patty tried to eat more too, but like Konata they succumbed to their full stomachs and couldn't bring the cake to their mouths.

"I'm sorry, Kona-chan. I feel like I'll pop if I eat any more."

"Yeah, sempai. I'm about to burst."

A drop of sweat dripped down Konata's face. _"Now I won't be able to afford to buy the new K-*n! today! Looks like I'm gonna have to pay."_

As Konata was pulling out her wallet, Kagami grabbed her wrist. At first Konata didn't understand what was going on, then Kagami shook her head.

"Everyone, I want you to put all the food on my plate."

She was answered by a group "What?"

"Listen, if none of you are willing to take responsibility for the cake you didn't eat, I might as well. We shouldn't have to force Konata to pay for our carelessness." Kagami began to scoop up everyone elses' cake and pile it on her plate.

"Woah Kagami, you're doing this by yourself?"

Kagami gave Konata a quick look. "If I do this, I want to promise me to never bring up my less-than normal behavior at the café."

"Okay Kagamin, deal. You want to sign it in blood to make it offical?"

Kagami didn't hear that last part as she was busy starting to force old cake down her throat. She was at the breaking point herself, so this task was putting a lot of strain on her stomach.

Five minutes later...

"Look, you've only got one more left!"

Kagami felt like she was about to explode. The taste of cake in her mouth was starting to make her feel sick, like she was going to lose it all in a few seconds. So she took the cake with her fork in one hand, plugged her nose with the other and placed the last piece in her mouth.

*Gulp*

"Wow Kagami."

"That was impressive, Kagami-sempai."

She smiled, but then grabbed the sides of her stomach. "Konata I don't feel so good, I feel like I'm going to-" Kagami's face started to turn green and her cheeks started puffing up.

"Oh No." Konata knew that look all too well from Yutaka. She grabbed her friend's hand and the two of them started running towards the restroom.

"Outta the way!" Konata screamed as she started shoving her way through a crowd of restaurant goers. "I got someone who's at critical cake capacity!"

Konata could see Kagami was really trying to fight back the urge to puke.

"Come on girl, we're almost there! I can see the door. Don't give up now!"

Ten seconds later, they busted through the door and into an empty stall. Kagami couldn't hold it anymore and released the contents of her meal into the bowl .

"That's right, just let it all out out" Konata said as Kagami was retching in the toilet.

"Konata…you don't…have…to…." Kagami started but stopped halfway to throw up some more.

"There, there Kagamin." Konata starting rubbing her back.

After about a minute, Kagami was starting to feel better and lifted her head out of the bowl while Konata flushed it.

"Well, champ, how do you feel?"

Kagami felt a little lightheaded. "I feel… I feel that whenever you're around a normally plesant thing like eating cake becomes a painful experience ."

"Well, it's a good thing you have a major sweet tooth otherwise I would have spent the last bit of my check. Why did you do it?"

Kagami wiped off some of the leftover vomit off of her mouth. She started to blush a bit.

"I felt bad that you treated us to lunch and would have to spend extra money due to Tsukasa and Patty's negligence."

"Thank you Kagami." Konata embraced her friend in a hug, but knew to hold back a bit as to not disrupt Kagami's sensitive stomach any further.

"Hey, Konata. Could you keep rubbing my back for a little bit?"

"Sure thing buddy."

Kagami started to blush a bit. She liked being held close like this and liked how Konata was rubbing her back. It all felt right.

_"She really does care about me, most girls can't handle watching someone else vomit."_

What Kagami didn't know was that Konata had her head turned most of the time. Luckily for Kagami, Konata learned from taking care of Yutaka whenever she was sick that rubbing her back would make her feel better.

Back to present time

"See you later guys."

The group waved off Patty as she quickly became immersed in the crowd.

"How are you feeling Kagami?"

Kagami was still holding the sides of her stomach. "Well, Konata, I don't feel like I'm going to throw up again but my insides are burning."

Konata gave her friend a concerned look.

"If that's the case, I think we should cut our trip short today."

Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami were in shock. Konata, of all people cut a trip to Akiba short?

"Are-are you alright?" Kagami stammered. "This is Akiba you're talking about right?"

"Walking around Akiba wouldn't be any fun if you were complaining about your stomach the whole time."

_"Now she's being selfless? Is it all because of me?"_

"Yeah, but I could go buy one of those pills that calm upset stomachs right?"

Konata shrugged her shoulders."I guess but truthfully there was only one thing I really wanted here anyway. We could pick it up on the way to the train station after we get you some medicine."

Kagami was speechless. Konata was being entirely selfless – well mostly selfless, for her sake.

Twenty minutes later, they were all on the train heading home. Kagami got sleepy from the medicine Konata bought for her and was beginning to fall asleep on Konata's lap. Konata looked as her friend's azure-blue eyes started to droop more and more until she nodded off.

"My, Kagami has such lovely lavender hair" Konata whispered to herself. She pulled out her copy of K-*n! and began to read the book with one hand and stroked Kagami's head with the other.

A few seats down, Tsukasa and Miyuki were talking about the café dance.

"I know, I could never dance like that, but Kona-chan is amazing!"

"Yes, as Kagami puts it, she has a knack for it. But it was good we came when we did, I overheard one of the boys saying he was going to start a riot."

"Oh right! I have to see how Sis is doing." Tsukasa was about to get up but Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't worry Tsukasa-san, I'm absolutely sure Konata is taking good care of Kagami."

Miyuki gave Tsukasa a little smile. "Besides look at them."

Konata had stopped reading her book and had fallen asleep with Kagami still on her lap. Both of them looked very content with where they were and were probably off better left alone.

Tsukasa sat back down and smiled. "Yeah, you're right Yuki-chan."

Fifteen minutes later Konata started to come to and noticed they were close to home. She started shaking Kagami to wake her up.

"Kagami! Wake up you sleepy head!"

" _zzzzzzzzz no more Pocky for me I'm on a diet zzzzzzzzzz."_

Konata couldn't help but chuckle.

"Even in your dreams you think of food? No boys? Seriously, wake up Kagami!"

"_zzzz I want us to join our bodies zzzzzz"_

Konata was completely dumbstruck. If it were humanly possible, her jaw would hit the floor. She felt like screaming but nothing came out.

"Well Kagami" Konata attempted to regain her composure, "I must admit I'm surprised you triggered that flag before I did. I thought I would have to-"

"Have to what? What flag?"

Konata looked down to see Kagami starting to wake. It was like she had selective hearing or something.

"Oh well" she muttered to herself". "Did we have a nice nap Kagamin?"

Kagami didn't realize that she fell asleep in Konata's lap until the first thing she saw looking up was a familiar cat-like smile.

"Whoa!" Kagami scrambled to get off her friend's lap only to do a faceplant with the floor.

"What's wrong, Kagamin? Did you think of something naughty again? Is that why your face is all red?" Konata said with a mischievous smirk.

"No nothing like that I just hit my face that's all."Luckily the redness from the faceplant was covering the blush she had going on.

To distract herself, Kagami took a quick look at her cellphone to see what time it was.

"Is it really only 4 o'clock?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how short train rides seem when you fall asleep."

A few minutes later, the train slowed doen at the station near the Hiiragi's neighborood. The train then came to a halt and the automatic doors opened

"Well alright then, come on Tsukasa, see you Miyuki, see you Konata."

As they were going through the sliding doors, something hit Konata. She never asked for Kagami's help! As she realized this, the last of the people were getting off.

"Sorry, Miyuki, I gotta catch up to Kagami! I'll see you later."

Miyuki was befuddled. "Wait, what, Konata-san what are doing?"

As the doors starting closing Konata ran as fast as she could. They were almost closed as Konata made a leap of faith through them and barely made it. If she was a split second slower, she would have been splatted against the door. She could she Kagami's twintails off in the distance and made a mad dash towards them.

Kagami heard a weird sound and looked behind her to see a blue blob running at them. When it got closer, she recognized it as Konata. Kagami had to wonder why she got off the train, this wasn't her spot, so she assumed she forgot something.

Tsukasa hd this unusual feeling she should make herself scarce.

"Hey Sis I'm going to go on ahead." As Tsukasa ran off, Konata finally came to stop.

Kagami bombarded Konata with a flurry of questions. "Wasn't that your train? Why'd you get off of it? Why were you running?"

Konata took a few deep breaths. It wasn't necessarily hard for her to run, but at her speed it tired her out.

"So Kagami, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my place tonight?"

Kagami couldn't help but blush a little. Maybe this was the oppurtunity she was waiting for, to get everything off of her chest.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't have anything else going on today, so sure. Is that the only reason you got off your train?"

"Well, something along those lines." Konata couldn't help but grin a little.

Kagami felt like slapping herself in the face when she realized Konata's true goal. "Let me guess, you want me to help you with your homework?" Kagami said condescendingly .

The answer Kagami was the same "I haven't done my homework, but you're going to help me/ let me copy it anyway" grin from Konata that she'd recognized from years of hanging out with her.

"Fine, I'll bring my homework with me" Kagami said in a huff. "But if you don't do your own homework, you'll never pass college entrance exams at the rate you're going."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You weren't even listening to that other part, were you?

"Nope! Be sure to be at my house at 6 tonight, we're having miso ramen for dinner tonight."

Kagami's face lit up a little. "Oh I love miso ramen, all right I'll see you later."

"See you Kagami."

As she was waving goodbye to her friend, there was only one thought going through Konata's mind.

"_How am I going to trigger that final flag? Why is always the hardest one? Plus do we even have any ramen?"_

Okay, maybe two or three thoughts.

* * *

Akira: Hiya Luckies! Isn't this great we finally reached the tenth chapter, I'm so excited I feel like I could explode! And there's this guy.

Shiraishi: Hello, folks Minoru Shiraishi here doing the best I can to be the best assitant possible.

Akira: Wow isn't cool that we finally did ten chapters?

Shiraishi: Yes, to think only after a little more then a week we gone this far. But it sucks we might have to take a break in about a week.

Akira: What do you mean?

Shiraishi: The author is going on vacation and he doesn't know if he'll be able to accomplish any writing while he's at the beach. Ak-akira-sama, are you okay? You're face is turning red.

Akira: GOD DAMN IT!!! HERE I AM POURING MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS SHOW AND HE STILL HASN'T PUT ME IN THE STORY! AND NOW HE GOING TO PROLONG IT EVEN LONGER?

Shiraishi: Just calm down, please! He said maybe, so there's still a chance you'll be in it.

Akira: This is a shout out to all my fans! I know you love me and won't let this travesty continue so be sure to review and tell the author how much you really want to see me. See you later. BYE-NEE! _"Okay I'm leaving." _

_~Akira walks off stage~~_

Shiraishi: ...what? We still have a little time? Hm, what's this? Oh, The author would greatly appreciate it if you visit his profile to vote on the poll concerning Hiyori's future in the novel. Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. Bye!


	13. You and Me

Author's Note: Here is the culmination of a few days of doing nothing but sitting at my computer. I would like to thank **thomm **for beta reading this chapter.

I do not own the works of Kagami Yoshimizu or Nagaru Tanigawa.

Please for the love of god review. I'm at the point in the story where if don't get feedback I might lose the motivation to write further.

* * *

Chapter 11: You and Me

"_Should I wear the blue skirt or the purple skirt? The white shirt or the red shirt?"_

Kagami was standing in front of her mirror holding up various outfits, trying to figure out what to wear to Konata's house tonight.

_"Wait…why am I getting so worked up about this? This is Konata we're talking about. And why I did say "we" when it's just me? It's not like I'm obsessing over what I look like in front of Konata, she wouldn't do the same thing for me."_

Kagami glanced over at her outfit she wore out to Akiba today, but her face twisted a bit when the pungent smell of vomit hit her nostrils.

"Yeah, I don't think either of us would get much accomplished with that smell."

A minute later, Kagami heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Kagami pulled out a coat hanger and held it like she was going to have to defend herself with it.

"Just me Sis" Tsukasa answered.

Kagami was half-expecting Konata to come and surprise her when she was in the middle of changing clothes, so she was relieved to find it was only her twin.

"Yeah, come on in."

* * *

The floorboards were shaking. Konata wasn't sure what was going on, but she could see a blue light through the window.

She couldn't believe her eyes. A giant, she couldn't say a giant what, but a blue giant was right outside her window destroying the buildings around her. For some strange reason, she wasn't scared at all by the chance that the giant could attack her.

There was this sensation in her chest that she never had before. Konata felt like she was in some sort of otaku paradise. A real live giant destroying everything around her! It was like she was living in an anime or something. She couldn't wait to tell all of her game pals about it.

But before she could take any more of it in, she felt someone grab her by the hand and tug her away from the window. As they left the room, she realized that they were in her school, but this didn't surprise her for some reason.

The whole scene was a mystery. Why were there no stars in the night sky? How come she couldn't hear the people whose homes were being demolished scream? How was she in her cosplay uniform?

But she didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't care for the innocent, but she got this strange feeling she and this mysterious person were all alone. As the giant continued it's destruction of the school, the stranger was making sure the two of them had as much distance from them as possible..

Konata couldn't help but ask: "Do you know what's happening? This weird world and that giant?"

The stranger remained silent and kept running. In the blue hue, Konata could now tell that the stranger had long, flowing hair, but she still couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. As much as she would like to say, "I want to stay in this world blah, blah, blah, etc." she was quickly becoming annoyed with the fact that the stranger wouldn't reveal their identity.

"Answer me, dammit!" Konata managed to shake off the stranger's grip in the middle of the track next to her school.

The stranger stood still. Now that they had stopped, the giant swung his right leg back, and kicked the room where Konata was a minute before. The stranger began to turn…..

"No freakin' way……"

Konata was speechless. She ignored the fact that there were pieces of her school flying around her from the giant's rampage. She was focused on the identity of the person standing right in front of her. The person put their hands on the otaku's shoulders.

"You know something Konata? For the last couple of days I've had all these strange things happening around me. You had no way of knowing this, but I guess you can say the world has been revolving around you. You've been completely unaware of it, but actually everything in the world has been getting more and more weird and interesting."

The stranger started to blush.

_"NO!" _Konata screamed in her mind._ "Don't blush like that you're breaking character!"_

The person kept getting closer and closer, with a somewhat sad/concentrated look on their face.

Konata suddenly became concerned."What's wrong?"

"I sorta gotta thing for girls with ponytails" the stranger continued. "I don't remember when it was, but you had your hair in a ponytail and it looked so good on you it was criminal."

Konata knew what was going to happen, she didn't want to break character. If she wanted to change this scene at all, she wished she could say something along the lines of "I wish I could say the same for you", but in a few seconds she wouldn't be able to talk much anyway.

Their lips…were about … to meet……

* * *

"**KONATA!"**

"KYYAAHHH!"

Konata was snapped back into the real world from her dream by her over-boding but loving dad. She wasn't at school, but back in her own room, surrounding by all of her manga and action figures. After meeting up with Kagami, she got back on the train, came home and decided to nap until Kagami showed up. That was the plan anyway.

Not only did Konata miss the crucial part of her dream, Sojiro was about an inch from losing the crucial part of his manhood. Konata's foot instead knocked over a plushie of H*mt*ro at the foot of her bed on to the floor.

"DAD, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Sojiro would have answered, but the trauma of having one thing precious to him almost taken away by the foot of the other thing precious to him made him breathless, speechless and his body as stiff as a statue.

"Dad?"

Konata inched closer to her father and touched his nose. He promptly fell backwards like a tree falling in a forest.

"Dad?!"

After a few minutes of fanning and face slapping, Sojiro started stirring up. The first thing he saw was the face of his lovely little angel, not the angry little demon who five minutes ago almost neutered him.

_"Yeah, I don't think I'll bother Konata when she's sleeping again. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her learn karate."_

"Dad, don't do that! I was in the middle of a perfect dream and-"

"Sorry about that honey" Sojiro interrupted, hoping that his news would make Konata forget. "But I just wanted to tell you that we were invited over to Yui's house. She invited us over for dinner since her husband is coming back from business."

Konata gave her dad a perplexed look followed by a smirk. "How much you want to bet he's a no-show?"

"That's mean, Konata. Besides he's already home, I actually to him on the phone for a bit today.."

"Seriously?" Konata was generally surprised. Out of all the times that her cousin Yui came over to her house, she never brought her husband Kei along, even back when they were still dating. She may have met him once, but the image didn't stick in her mind, or said image was replaced with images of mecha, Marimite, Haruhi or pretty much every other anime show she watched.

But realization came down on her like a frying pan to the head.

"Sorry Dad. As much as I would like to see Mr. Narumi again, I already made plans to have Kagami over tonight for a study session."

Konata fully expected her dad to cling on to her, rub his head up and down, begging her to come with him and out of shame and annoyance she'd give in due to her father's "persistence".

"Oh, that's fine then. It'll just be me and Yu-chan."

She was in disbelief. No hugging, no rubbing, no begging? What was wrong with her dad today? As much as she wanted to know what was going through his mind right, at the same time she knew that was probably a bad idea.

Time for a change of subject.

"O Dad? Do we have any miso ramen?"

Sojiro gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. " Yeah plenty, I just bought a whole bunch the other day."

"Okay Dad, I know you think giving me a thumbs-up is cool and all, but just remember you're not in an anime."

"Says the one who's paid to dress up as Haruhi and Misa-Misa."

This was starting to become a battle of wits.

_"Damn, I'll give him that . Wait, how'd he know what I wear at work? Did he get in the café without me knowing? I told my co-workers to keep an eye out for him since I didn't want the police to get involved with anything he did."_

"Don't worry. I didn't go to your café when you were working. I've seen your outfits laid out on your bed before."

_"That's a relief. I thought for a second he got around- wait. Can he read my mind or something?"_

Sojiro placed his hand on top of his daughter's head with a big grin on his face.

"No honey, I can't read minds. But a father can sometimes tell what's going on in his daughter's. Call it Father's Intuition."

"That's a weak comparison, Dad."

"So when's Kagami coming over?"

"At 6 o- Oh Crap!" In all the talk of cosplay and mind-reading, Konata forgot to check what time it was. She grabbed her alarm clock off her nightstand.

"It's 5 o'clock! Kagami will be here in half an hour!"

Sojiro was confused. "But, wait, didn't you tell her to show up at 6?"

"Dad, this is Kagami we're talking about! She's always a half hour early!"

That only made her dad more confused. "Is she the one who's a shrine maiden?"

Konata started pushing her father out off her room. "You know what, the sooner you and Yu-chan get out of here, the better, for my sake at least please."

"Okay, Okay." Sojiro walked down the hall and up to the staircase.

"Hey Yu-chan! Are you ready to go?" Sojiro yelled upstairs.

"Yeah, hold on one second" Yutaka's squeaky voice replied back. "I just gotta fix my hair."

A minute later, Yutaka and all her red hair tied up in two cute, little pigtails came hopping down the steps, wearing a cute cardigan with a matching skirt.

"_Pit-tan tan-ta Mojipittan!" _Konata couldn't help but sweatdrop at this point. She heard Yu-chan sing this song all the time. Didn't she ever listen to anything else?

"You ready now?"

"Yep! I can't wait to see Onee-chan's husband again." Her eyes sparkled like a fireworks show.

"Alright, see you Konata. Make sure you study hard tonight."

"Yeah, see you Onee-chan."

Konata waved goodbye to her family right until they closed the front door. As soon as she turned her head to go change, Sojiro's head popped though the door,

"Oh Konata, one more thing."

"Yeah what is it?" "_Get out of here already."_

He just smirked and gave Konata a thumbs-up. There was an unusual glint in his eyes, like he was sure of something.

"Good luck tonight."

And with that, he finally left.

_"I wonder what that was all about."_

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave" Konata said out loud.

No response.

"Now I can focus on studying with Kagami tonight."

No response.

"Heh, he actually left."

5:30, 5:31, 5:32, 5:33, 5:34, 5:35, _she'll be here in a bit_, 5:36, 5:37, 5:38, 5:39, 5:40, _what's taking her so long?_, 5:41, 5:42, 5:4-

*knock knock*

* * *

Kagami could hear feet shuffling from behind the Izumi's front door, followed by a big thud.

"Konata?"

No response.

"Konata, is everything alright?"

No response.

Kagami started to worry. _"That was a big thud, what if she hit her head or something?"_

She took the door handle and with all her strength pushed the door open as hard as she could.

She rushed inside, her head looking in each and every direction for a strand of blue hair.

"Konata, Konata! Where are you?" She was starting to panic.

"Right behind you Kagamin."

As soon as Kagami turned her head, Konata glomped her around the waist and knocked her to the ground.

"Do you really care for me that much that you would force your way into my house, Kagamin? I'm touched. Too bad the door was unlocked anyway."

There it was again. Kagami was having those same sensations from a few days ago. That same warm feeling in her chest that spread all over her body. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Konata was so close to her again.

There were so many features about Konata that Kagami loved that she wanted to tell her: her willingness to be a leader, her boldness, her –

"Kagami, you're blushing."

Kagami quickly pushed Konata off of her and tried to get some space between them.

"You look cute Kagami."

That comment really flustered Kagami. It was only after Tsukasa's help that she found a decent outfit to wear, an orange long sleeve top with a red skirt with a little black choker, nothing special.

Konata was just sitting there with a sleepy grin on her face. Something about her face was different, her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her welt, her- wait, her welt?

"Hey, Konata, how'd you get that?"

"Get what Kagami?

"This." Kagami began to press down on the welt on Konata's forehead with her index.

"OW OW OW OW OW! Please Kagami stop it, it really hurts!" Konata was on the verge of tears putting up with Kagami pressing on her welt. Kagami stopped pressing and Konata began rubbing her head.

"Let me look at it. If you don't fuss over it, it won't bother you as much."

Kagami began to part Konata's hair. God she forgot how soft it was already. It was only a day ago when she last touched it. The knot on Konata's head was not especially large, so Konata didn't need any immediate medical attention.

"That's a relief" Kagami said calmly.

"What?"

"It doesn't look too bad, maybe just ice it on and off tonight and you should be fine."

Konata gave a happy sigh. "Man that's a relief, here I was thinking I had something growing out my head for a moment."

"Like in FLCL?"

Konata pretended to feign hearing what her friend said.

"What was that Kagami? I didn't quite get that."

Kagami's temper flared up. "You heard me! I can't tell you how many times I've seen you watch FLCL instead of studying before. The thought kinda just floated into my head, I guess."

This was amusing for Konata. Kagami was being true to her tsundere nature, constantly flipping between harsh and caring and back to harsh again.

"Well Kagami, it looks like I'm turning you into quite the little otaku. The fact that anime was the first thing that came to mind is the sign you are slowly becoming like me. "

The tsundere couldn't help but scoff.

"Compared to you I got a lot of work to do before I'm anywhere near your level of obsession."

"Who's the actor who played Light in the Death Note movie?"

Kagami answered immediately after Konata asked her question. "Tatsuya Fujiwara."

Konata smirked. "You see Kagami? All has gone according to plan. Any normal person would have taken a few seconds to figure that out. You answered within a second. You're not too far now."

Kagami couldn't help but blush now. Konata lured her into a trap, and she fell for it. She really the prey and Konata was the predator. Plus, she had to admit it was clever how Konata was able to squeeze an anime reference in there too.

But Kagami's expression changed from surprised to evil genius within a few seconds.

"Well then Konata, if that's how it's gonna be, I guess you won't mind if I test you to see how my studying skills have rubbed off on you."

The otaku looked for a way out. Shoot, both her ways out were at Yui-neesan's house. Why did today of all days have to be the one when Yui's husband was home?

With a sad expression, Konata admitted defeat and the two went to Konata's room to study.

* * *

"Let's see, 'A man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.' "

"Hemingway, right?"

"Yeah, not bad Konata."

After two hours of studying, both Kagami and surprisingly Konata's textbooks were strewn across Konata's bedroom floor. After reading some American literature, they decided to give their knowledge swollen heads a brake.

"Isn't weird how we have to learn about these great American authors for our exams? I mean, I don't think I'll visit America anytime soon."

"Yeah, but I think they're trying to broaden our minds for life past school. I mean English is starting to become a little more involved in our lives recently."

"Don't you think that it should be a double standard though? I know this guy from America through my game and he told me all the books they read are in English. I mean, they get to read work that was written in their language, yet we have to learn theirs? Where's the equality? It would be easier talk to them in Japanese then use the translator in our game, no matter what they say it comes out all weird and stuff."

Kagami couldn't help but chuckle at Konata's ability to go and rant on a tangent like that. It was fairly uncanny, at least compared to her other friends, but then again, she always conisdered Konata to be different.

*grumble grumble gurgle*

"Hungry Kagami?"

Kagami put her hand on her belly and could feel the runblings of her stomach. "Actually yeah I'm starving."

Konata got up from her seat, letting all the papers on her lap fall to the ground.

"You don't expect me to clean all those up do you?"

"Don't worry Kagami, it's my room I'll clean it up later. I'll go make some miso ramen. It's gonna take a little while, so feel free do whatever you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

As she was almost through the doorway, Konata stopped in her tracks. She turned her head with a mischievious look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'll make some extra in case you want to pig out. "

Kagami couldn't help but groan. Why did Konata have to bring up her weigh issue like that?

When Konata was out of sight, Kagami looked around her surroundings. For a small girl like Konata this was a big room to her. She had anime posters all over her walls, like a poster of all the girls from Haruhi as bunny-girls and a poster for a visual novel that just turned into an anime. The sheer amount of figurines littering her room was a bit stifling at first, but Kagami had gotten used to it by now.

Something that took her initially by surprise the first time she came to Konata's house was the size of her bookcase. That thing was immense! Sadly, surprise turned into disappointment when she noticed it was chock full of anime DVDs, manga, doujin and game guides.

She glanced over at Konata's computer. That thing had taken up so much of Konata's time during the weekend it could be considered family. During the course of a normal school week, Konata would come to school half-asleep since she would be up all night playing her game. Somehow, her energy would come back by lunch-time, as she would constantly tell her friends her recent exploits even though none of them had any idea what she was taking about. She mentioned that her computer was buggy, so she probably had a whole bunch of sketchy things on there.

A bell start ringing in her head. * ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding *

_"Maybe she has some things on her computer that she would be embarrassed about getting out to people!" _Kagami thought. That was all the motivation she needed.

The first thing she noticed was when she turned it on was the background. It was an old picture of Konata and Kagami last year's sports festival. Well, it was a picture focused on Konata but Kagami was in it. Konata probably kept it since it also had the shot of Kagami bringing down the stand that held the red bean buns for the bread eating race. Kagami blamed Konata for messing up her concentration by saying that as a girl she would have to win elegantly.

_"Even when I'm not around her, she still gets a kick out of me."_

She clicked a small icon of an anime character and the whole screen went black.

"What the?"

A few seconds later, a start up screen for one of Konata's games came up.

"Let's see here…" Kagami muttered. "O you got to be kiddin me, 'The Challenge of Haruhi Suzumiya?' "

So this was that game Konata was so obsessed with for the past few weeks? "Let's see what all the hype is about."

After about getting past the start up screen, Kagami realized why Konata was so obsessed about this game recently. It had two things Konata held near and dear to her: First off it was a dating sim, and it was a dating sim made for the fans of Haruhi Suzumiya.

She clicked around until she got to the load game screen. In the top left corner, Konata's most recent file was saved under what looked like a screenshot of the game. Apparently, Konata was already in the process of trying to win Haruhi over, so Kagami decided to try it out and see why Konata loved this game so much.

About three seconds later, Kagami got really red in the face. Apparently Konata had used some cheat or something to change some of the data of the game. She must have renamed the characters or something, because Konata was Kyon and Kagami was...she was...

"I...I'm Haru…I'm Haruhi."

She was definitely a little shocked. Okay, she wasn't just shocked, she was starting to get this weird tingling sensation in her legs.

She knew from Konata forcing her to watch the show that Haruhi was like some god and Kyon was just some normal guy who kept her crazy in check.

Kagami always thought Konata was more like Haruhi, bubbling with energy and trying to get her friends to do weird things, not to mention she dressed up like her all the time.

She saw herself more as Kyon, since she was always the one that was always trying to make sure Konata didn't push it too far.

_"But why am I Haruhi?"_

During that moment in the game, Haruhi (Kagami) was blushing and tears were starting to come out of her eyes as Kyon (Konata) stared her. Kagami began to read the text below the scene.

**Haruhi: "It's not that I don't like you like that, but... it's just I thought you didn't like me a whole lot. I mean I all I do is yell at you, force you to do lots of manual labor and hit you, why me?"**

**Kyon: "I've had a bit of time to think about that answer. It's because even though I've only known you even since we started high school, there's something about you that's changed me. But ever since I met you, my whole outlook on life has changed so dramatically, you might find it hard for me to say you've made me a better person. I can get pass all the stuff you force on me with the SOS Brigade, why do you think I've stayed on all this time?"**

**Haruhi gasps.**

**Haruhi: "Wh-why?"**

**Kyon: "Because I've fallen in love with you. You're the prettiest girl in school who can do, well almost anything, be it sports, music, whatever. Yeah, I complain quite a bit in front of the other members when you have us do weird things, like walk around town trying to find mysteries or getting lost in a blizzard. It took me this long to realize how boring and dull my life was before I met you. I don't want to los-"**

**Kyon stops as Haruhi pulls him in for a hug, tears rolling down her face.**

**Haruhi: "You...dummy...you think you're the only one whose had a crush on someone in the brigade?"**

Kagami couldn't look anymore. As she turned her head, Konata came through the door carrying a tray with two bowls of ramen on top.

"Dinner's ready!"

Kagami started to cry a bit.

"I'm, I'm sorry Konata."

Konata was confused. "What for Kaga-"

Konata's face froze as she saw what Kagami had just seen on the computer. Her body started shaking all over, then it got to the point where she dropped the tray, breaking both the bowls and spilling ramen all over her floor.

She stopped shaking, and stood silent for a few seconds before collapsing face first to the floor.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled. She rushed over to her friend and tried to flip her over. "What's wrong?"

"Ka..Kagami.. *_sniffIe*_ I'm so sorry."

Kagami was startled. Konata's face was redder then she could ever imagine and tears were trickling down her little cheeks. This was a side of Konata that Kagami had never seen. Yeah, she'd seen her cry before, but it was always fake crying so Kagami would give into her demands. Her sobs were genuine and her voice had become so timid and meek, it was like she was talking to a little kid.

"Kagami… *_sniffle* _there's been something _*sniff*_I been wanting to tell you."

Kagami felt weak-kneed. Watching Konata fall apart was making Kagami feel light-headed and shaky. That same feeling reappeared in her chest, only this time it felt even stronger.

Konata wiped her tears off her face with her sleeves.

"Kagami…." Konata started again. "Please just promise me one thing…..just don't leave or hate me for what I'm about to say."

Konata started crawling over to Kagami and placed her hands on Kagami's legs.

As soon as Konata made contact, Kagami's cheeks started burning and her heart began beating faster than it ever had before.

"Kagami" Konata said with glistening emerald eyes. " I've wanted to say this for so long it feels like I'm gonna explode if I don't."

She took a deep breath and……

A finger stopped her.

Kagami's finger was against pressed against her mouth.

*_sniffle sniffle*_ "You little dummy."

Kagami pulled Konata up off the floor into a deep embrace and rested her head on her shoulder. Konata felt tears falling onto her shoulder.

"You…think_..*sniff* _you're the only one who has been balling up their emotions this whole time?"

Kagami's head slowly rose from Konata's shoulder, their eyes locked and their heads inched closer and closer. Kagami's lips touched Konata's, both of their eyes slowly drifted shut.

Kagami really wanted her eyes to be open for this, but all her repressed emotions being released at once prevented her from opening her eyes. Her hands moved from the back of Konata's head to her burning cheeks.

Konata let Kagami's tongue do what she wanted to in her mouth. This feeling of euphoria was way better then beating any boss or getting an ultra rare Quo card any day. She started rubbing Kagami's back like she did at the buffet earlier, but this time it was much more plesant for Kagami. Both of them were reveling in the warmth the two generated between their bodies.

Kagami broke off for a second to catch her breath, but Konata took this opportunity to take the lead. She thrust herself upon the winded Kagami onto her bed, darting her tongue into Kagami's mouth. Their bodies reacted almost in unison: Kagami's leg rubbed against Konata's leg, Konata rubbed Kagami's back and Kagami did the same in return. After a little while, condensation could be seen forming on the window near Konata's bed.

Fifteen minutes later, both had used up all their stamina and fell on top of each other. They could feel the other's panting breath against their skins, like the air was kissing their bodies.

After a little while, Kagami sat up right and gestured Konata to join her.

"Kagami, that was passionate and all, but don't cha think it's too early for that?"

"No, I just want you near me Konata."

Konata happily plopped over to her and laid her head in Kagami's lap.

"Kagami?" Konata gazed into her friend's ocean-blue eyes.

"What Konata?"

"Why me?"

Konata began to play with one of Kagami's pigtails . "You're one of the smartest girls in our class and I'm a lazy otaku who plays way too many dating sims. Besides, I thought you found me annoying."

Konata put on her best begging face. "I want to know specifically what about me you find so irresistible that you forced yourself on me."

Kagami's cheeks started to burn again. She'd couldn't say no to that face, but she couldn't think of what to say right away. What was it about Konata?

"I.. guess it's everything about you. It amazes me how much you know about anime and otaku stuff like that even though I say I don't care.I like how you do whatever you want regardless of what people think, like cosplay in those ridiculous outfits in front of those creeps in Akiba. I could never go out and dress in public like that with my body. Plus..."

Konata became all starry eyed and she held her fists near her face. She looked like a little kid who had gotten the perfect Christmas gift.

Kagami opened her mouth, but bit her lip in saying "You're pretty cute too."

"Oh Kagamin!" The tiny otaku brought her arms around Kagami and hugged her with such affection Kagami could feel her ribs bending in.

"I love it when your deredere side is at max power. It makes you so moe!"

Kagami couldn't help but giggle though her ribs were being crushed by her best friend.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, in all the time I've known you, you've never said I was moe."

Konata looked at her for a bit with a blank look in her eyes. While she never did SAY what Kagami did was moe, she thought Kagami had way more moe-points than Miyuki did..

Kagami suddenly stopped laughing.

"Well, what about me?" Kagami said with her authoritative tone.

"What about you?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I want a straight answer."

Now it was Konata's turn. What was it about Kagami?

"Well for starters.......You have……It's kinda' like…..How do I phrase this?"

Konata looked into Kagami's eyes. Looking into those seas of blue the answer she was looking for came to her.

"Everything about you, Kagami. Your obsession about your weight, your short temper, your willingness to look out for others……not to mention your pigtails are so tsundere it drives me crazy. You complete me, you're the Simon to my Nia, the Suzaku to my Euphy and the Kyon to my Haruhi."

Kagami was touched. Being praised more then Konata's idol made her heart flutter a bit.

"To be quite honest Kagami, I've had my eye on you ever since we met."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I thought tsunderes only existed in manga and games before I went to high school. When I met you, you were the first real tsundere I'd ever met. And as our friendship grew, I started feeling weird."

"How so?"

"Right here." Konata took Kagami's hand and placed on her chest over her heart. Kagami could feel how hard it was beating, it felt like it would burst out any second.

"Konata..."

"After a while, I decided to see if you felt the same way for me. So for a while now I've been doing certain things to get you to notice me."

The gears in Kagami's head started spinning when she realized it too. The frequent hugging, her trips to Akiba, the constant need for her homework, and to some degree showing off her body from wearing her school swimsuit. All this time Konata was trying to get Kagami's attention.

"Konata...I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"It's all good now. Isn't the important thing that we're together now?" Konata then put her hand on Kagami's chest and she could feel her heart beat even faster.

Kagami wanted this moment to last as long as it could, but a somewhat random thought popped into her head that she couldn't get out.

"But, wait, I'm still confused, why I was Haruhi in your game? You just said I'm more like Kyon."

Konata waved her finger in Kagami's face. "Easy. As much as I love Haruhi, you can't ignore the strong tsundere vibes she gives off when she's around Kyon."

Kagami thought about for a moment. Before she saw the correlation she was distracted by Konata pulling the collar of her top.

"Hey Kagami."

"Now what?"

"I can still win."

"What are you talking abou-"

Before Kagami could finish, their lips met. It was far more brief then before but something felt different. As soon as their lips parted, Konata wrapped her arms around her best friend and rested her head in her chest.

" I love you, Kagami."

" ……I love you too, Konata."

In that moment, Kagami could have sworn she something glinting in the hallway.

Probably just her imagination.

* * *

Author: How about that Hiyori?

Hiyori: Meh, I guess it was good.

Author: Guess?

Hiyori: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT WAS AWESOME! IT WAS THE PERFECT OTAKU FANSERVICE! ACTION, ROMANCE, COMEDY, ANIME REFERENCES, THERE ISN'T ANYTHING NOT TO LIKE!!

Kuroi: How about it's too long?

Author and Hiyori: Ms. Kuroi?! How'd you get back here?

Kuroi: I used the door. I felt my part in the story was done so I decided to see what you guys were up too.

Hiyori: Nothing much.

Author: Don't say that Hiyori.

Hiyori: Huh?

Author: I'm not quite sure how I know, but I can tell you that this story is far from over.

Hiyori and Kuroi: Really?

Author: Of course! I can't leave the story like this, I couldn't sleep at night if I let something as spectacular as this get away from me. I know there's dozens, no hundred upon thousands of fans who will want more.

(Insert characters who haven't been scene yet): Yeah we want to be in it to!

Hiyori: So you'll stay?

Author: Of course! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!

Kuroi: All right! Let's go drinking!

Shiraishi: Are they gone? All right. Hey guys Minoru here just to remind you to visit the author's page to vote in his poll for Hiyori's future. Bye-Nee!

Anizawa: FINGER!


	14. Lucky Channel Ep 2

Author's note: It got dramatic again. It must mean it's time for...

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL!: Episosde 2

"And we're on in 3…2…1…"

*silence*

"Wait, where's Akira?" a disgruntled Edo whispers to his crew. " Damn it the show's already gone live and our self proclaimed idol isn't even here!"

Edo points to the assistant who sits in the seat next to Akira and mouths the words "Start the show."

"What? You want me to start the show?"

Edo's face only gets redder as he mouths the words "Yes, you idiot start the show! We're live!"

The assistant scrambles around in his seat with a panicked expression. Have him start the show? He only did it that one time when Akira was sick.

But suddenly a surge of energy went down his spine. This was that defining moment that every rookie in the biz waited for, the chance to start a show themselves. This was his moment.

"Hiya there Luckies! I'm Minoru Shiraishi, taking over for Akira whose not here right now."

"Whse not here rigt now?" *hiccup*

Minoru looked to his right to see Akira stumbling over to him. Her normally neat blouse was askew, showing of one of her bra straps. She was carrying a big bottle in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Her movements were very clumsy, and it was apparent she had been drinking.

"Have no fear! The *hiccup* great Akira Kogami is here!"

The diminutive host tried to climb onto her stool, only to fall down. Edo started to beat himself in the head with the clipboard he was holding.

"Stupid filler episode" Akira muttered as she tried to get up.

After two more tries, Akira finally managed to get up on her stool and stay on it.

"Hey, you, Minoru! What are you doing right now?"

"Uh, Akira, you do know we're on the air right now?"

That was a poor choice of words for the assistant. The tiny host's rage was increased tenfold whenever she was drunk.

"HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ADDRESSING ME AS AKIRA! I HAVE BEEN IN THIS BUISNESS TOO DAMN LONG FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO BE TREATING ME LIKE A FELLOW CHUM! NOW ACT LIKE AN INFERIOR AND ADDRESS ME AS SUCH!

"I'm sorry Akira-sama I truly, truly am so sorry." All the assistant could do is beg, grovel and bow his head in shame.

Akira didn't take much of it. "Well, Shiraishi, what are we doing today?"

"Oh, we're announcing the result of the lastest poll concerning Hiyori's future in the story."

"GRREEAAATTTT. Just what I need, that jag off author thinks about everyone else except me, he probably has a thing for meganekkos." Akira began pouring herself another shot.

"And as a special guest, joining us in the studio is Miss Hiyori Tamura herself!"

"Thanks for having me on the show, guys! Aren't you in Konata sempai's class, Shiraishi?"

"Yeah I suppose. Are you excited to find out who you're going to be paired with?"

Hiyori's glasses gave off this excited glare. "Of course, this is like getting to an event scene early in a dating sim or finding out what you're getting for Christmas early!"

"Okay folks, the polls are officially closed. Here are the results! Akira-sama if you would be so kind as to read out the results for third place."

Akira coughed a bit, the alcohol getting to her small body rather quickly. "Aight, aight lemme see. For third place is a tie between that soothing character and… WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS POLL SHIRAISHI!"

Minoru began to blush. "Really I was in the poll?" Hiyori gave a sigh of disappointment. "That would have been nice, Tsukasa is really sweet and innocent and you're not too bad to look at yourself."

His face started to turn crimson red but as soon he was about his mouth, Akira shoved the remaining results in his face.

"You read the rest, I don't give a damn about it now?" Akira took the bottle and starting chugging it all by herself until there was nothing left.

"Okay, the winner of second place is …" Minoru was trying his hardest to hold back but a drunk and surly Akira was starting to get wild and started hugging him.

"Come on Shirashi" Akira said in her most sultry tone. "Whose it gonna be now?"

Minoru looked back at his director who gave him the nod to continue.

"The winner of second place…. is Akira Kogami."

Akira would have probably destroyed the studio in a mixture of joy and rage, joy for bring acknowledged by her fans, mad that she wasn't number one. Luckily for everyone else, Akira dozed off on the desk just as Minoru read the results.

"Wow that was a close one."

Hiyori couldn't help but cry a bit. She was a big fan of Akira's and missed her chance to get it on with her idol. Plus she needed a new model to complement Yutaka and Minami, that killed her a bit too.

"I guess those dreams will have to stay dreams I suppose" Hiyori whispered to herself while wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve.

"This is it! The person who will be your love interest! Are you ready, Hiyori!"

But before Hiyori could say anything more, a large crash was heard from above. A tall man with large black hair and a green jacket came crashing down, doing a few flips in air before landing on the ground.

"YOU" The stranger pointed at Hiyori. "FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED FOR THE PAST ELEVEN CHAPTERS!"

The room was silent for a while, then with a deafening thud, Hiyori's head fell on top of the desk.

Shiraishi suddenly recognized the crazed intruder. "Anizawa-sempai, what is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, Shiraishi. When I told Akira that story wasn't part of a successful anime, I WAS LYING!"

"WHAT?!" This came as quite a shock to Minoru.

"Think about it. If we told this girl who she was going to be with, there would be no build-up in the story, the viewers would know what would happen and they would stop watching. By erasing this girl's memory of the past two weeks and preventing you from reading who emerged victorious from this poll, I have effectively saved this story from becoming predictable!"

"Wow, you know, I never really thought about it like that."

"Now only you and those few who participated in the poll know may or may not happen. Always expect the unexpected. I gotta go, we just got a new shipment of N*r*t* Sh*p*dd*n limited edition merchandise and I have to make sure it's treated carefully. Later!"

And with those finally words, the anime manager began spinning and spinning until his body became a green tornado, leaving the same way he came in, through a new hole in the ceiling.

"What happened?" Akira started to come to. "Ow, my head is throbbing, damn hangover. Why is that girl knocked out?"

"Oh would you look at that, we've seem to run out of time! I'm Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky Channel signing off."

"And this is Akira from Lucky Channel about to hurl!"

"CUT…CUT!"


	15. Take It Slow

Author's Note: To all my current fans, it is with a sad heart that I must inform you that I cannot work on this story...... for the next 10 days. It's vacation season again, so I'm going to be stationed nowhere near a computer for a while. I promise while I won't be updating this until at least 8/11, when I'm at the beach I'll find some time to plan out the rest of my story so I can return to quickly updating my story. That being said, maybe it's time I went outside and got a tan maybe.

O by the way, I was surfing the net and came across the Raki Suta board and found somewhere in their KonataxKagami discussion, **Lucky Summer** by **RezleVettems** was mentioned. Mind you this post was dated back in '07, but for anyone who's looking for more KonaKaga, **RezleVettems** has put out some truly great works. Check out **Lucky Future**, my favorite!

Hope I get to go on a computer during the next week and a half. Again, reviews should be placed in the overhead compartment during takeoff, or on this story, whichever works for you.

**Disclaimer: Lucky Star is not mine. It's Kagami Yoshimitzu's. It is. I looked it up in an encyclopedia. Someone threated to blow up his house once. Totally true.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Take It Slow

_*buzzzzzzzzz*_

"Not now fly, I'm trying to sleep" said a sleepy Konata.

_*buzzzzzzzzz*_

A vein started popping on the otaku's forehead. "This is your last warning fly. My hunter instincts are extremely keen and I'm not above using them to destroy a pest like you."

_*buzzzzzzzzz*_

"You were warned." Without even opening her eyes, Konata pinpointed the fly's current location by listening where the buzzing came from.

"Basic structure, visualize. Component materials, identical. Accumlated age, replicated. Craftsmenship, exceeded."

"Gotcha!" The otaku swung her hand and felt it contact with something soft. "You were already dead."

"Hey, Konata?" A sleepy Kagami asked.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Can you open your eyes please?"

Konata opened her eyes to see her hand had not hit the fly but instead had hit Kagami in the side of the face. After their little session last night, they fell asleep on top of Konata's bed. Konata, being the smaller one of the two, slept on top of Kagami.

_"Wait, so those weren't my pillows I was fluffing were they?"_

"Normally people wake up at 7 in the morning with an alarm clock, not a slap to the face." Kagami's cheek was a little red from Konata's slap.

"Sorry Kagami. My hunter instincts are a little rusty. I wasn't like I was practicing spousal abuse or anything."

"What?"

"Just kidding Kagami, here this should help." Konata pulled herself across her bed and gave Kagami's cheek a little peck.

"Thanks." Kagami blushed a bit. That was her first kiss since last night. "Hey Konata…"

"What is Kaga…Kagamin?"

Kagami curled herself up in a ball on Konata's bed. There was a happy but also sad expression on her face, her expression on the outside was contrast to what was going inside of Kagami.

"Kagami…" Konata grabbed Kagami's hands and held them tightly. "Even before last night, we've been best friends, right? If you want to talk about something, I'm here for you."

"It's just" Kagami started, "ever since I met you, my life hasn't been the same. Not just because you've been copying my homework for the past few years, but you've changed my life in so many ways. I hate to admit it, but some of your habits have rubbed off on me."

"Oh?" A devious grin formed on Konata's face. "My perverted ways have rubbed off on you Kagamin?"

"No no nothing like that" Kagami said nervously. "Just little things, like when I go to buy a new light novel I take one from the bottom of the pile or I've found myself watching anime I thought I'd never watch in a million years."

A childish frown formed on Konata's face. "And here I was thinking you were going to say you started wearing your school swimsuit out in public."

Kagami couldn't help but start to giggle. "Yeah but unlike some people I know I grew out of mine."

"So what are you, a person with a lolita complex?"

Kagami couldn't help but a little shocked at this statement. She gave off this deer trapped in headlights look.

_"Did she really just say that to me?"_

"Pwhahahahaha!" Konata fell back laughing. "Kagami, your-your face just now!" Her arms were clutched to her sides, she'd couldn't contain her laughter. "You-you-you should use that to get into college!" She was laughing so much she didn't realize she was near the end of the bed. "That was pric-Woah!" Konata fell backwards and her head hit the floor.

Kagami crept to the end of the bed to see Konata rubbing the part of her head that hit the floor."That's why you should never use other people's material" Kagami snickered.

"Besides you shouldn't be falling off of beds like that. You hurt your head already yesterday, right?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Konata parted her hair and pressed down on the area where she hurt her head yesterday. "Huh."

"What is it?"

Kagami stared at Konata. Besides looking at her cute cat-like grin and her eyes, there was no trace of the welt that was on her head from yesterday. It was like nothing happened to her at all.

"Maybe…" Konata gave a little smirk, "Maybe it needed a different remedy. Maybe the sweat and all the spit coming from-"

Kagami shoved her hands on top of her friend's mouth. "Don't talk so loudly, I don't want your dad or Yutaka to hear."

After a few seconds of silence, a tickling sensation swept across her hand. She could feel it getting wetter but she wasn't sweating. Unless…

"KONATA!" Kagami's face went beet red as she pulled her hand away from Konata's mouth to see her tongue sticking out.

"What, you had some chocolate on your hand and I was licking it off" Konata said with her best innocent tone. She loved it when she made Kagami all flustered. "What were you saying about not being loud Kagami?"

Kagami jumped off Konata's bed and peeked into the hall to see if her outburst woke anyone up.

"_I don't hear anyone getting up. Man, everyone in the Izumi house must sleep like Tsukasa or something."_

"Man, I'm glad no one heard us."

"Yeah about that…" Konata started giggling like a little child who got someone to sit on a whoopee-cushion. "I forgot to tell you, but when I was preparing dinner last night, I got a phone call last night from my dad. He said-"

"_Hey Konata. It's Dad. Sorry, but me and Yu-chan are going to have to stay over tonight. Yui's husband had to suddenly leave on urgent business and she's a bit melancholy about the whole thing, she got herself pretty drunk and I'm afra- YUI PUT IT DOWN! YU-CHAN WATCH OUT!! Sorry, gotta go, she managed to find her pistol. OH SH-"_

Kagami could imagine Konata's cousin Yui flailing her gun around while her father tried to disarm her while Yutaka would either be begging her sister to drop the gun or ran off and hid.

Kagami sweatdropped from the whole event. "You have the weirdest family, Konata." Wait, so you knew that your family wasn't coming back?"

"Yep. To be quite honest, I was thinking about telling you last night anyway, but you beat me too it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd come in carrying dinner with nothing on except but a white apron. But by I decided against it since it was too cliched."

Kagami's face went red picturing Konata wearing nothing but a little white apron that didn't even go down to her-

"Besides, what would off happened if my dad and Yu-chan came home early and saw us?"

Two different scenarios played out in Kagami's mind. The first was definitely the worst: Konata's dad would barge into the room while they were in the moment. He would be shocked for a moment, then quickly ask if he could take a picture. The other scenario had Yutaka walking in and being traumatized by their acts of love. She'd probably take it pretty hard since she saw Konata as an older sister rather than a cousin.

"Don't worry about them. While my dad is super clingy, he knows what could happen when he tries to wake me up. As far as Yutaka, I don't think she would hate me for it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Kagamin! Don't tell me you didn't see the signs!"

Kagami plopped her head on her chin and recalled everything that happened yesterday morning. She remember the first thing she saw yesterday was Konata without pants, then she started to fantasize.

"Kagami" Konata snapped her out of her train of thought, "I should have mentioned this yesterday, I can tell when you're thinking of something naughty, since your face reminds me of Hiyorin's whenever she's having a pervy dream."

Kagami started blushing like crazy. "_Does this girl have mind-reading powers or something?" _Ignoring Konata, Kagami again tried to remember what Yutaka said at breakfast.

"_Well, it's a little embarrassing, but so far I only have one friend."_

"_Well she's not weird!" _

"_If more people got to know Minami-chan like I did, they would know what a kind and sweet person she is."_

"I want Kagami-chan to be my waifu!"

Konata snuck up behind her when Kagami was lost in thought and gave her a big bear hug. This scared Kagami almost half to death. "D-d-don't do that while I'm thinking Konata! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Konata chuckled a little and started playing with Kagami's twintails. "Yeah, but I can tell you face isn't red from anger."

Suddenly, the realization hit Kagami.

"Wait, you don't think…"

"Only if you do. We'll tell each on 3. 1..2…!"

Both of them took a deep breath and on 3 blurted out what was on their mind.

"Yutaka has a crush on Minami!"

"We could cosplay as Nagisa and Tamao now!"

A long silence filled the room. While these two were best friends, they had very different things on their minds.

Konata decided to break the silence. "Yeah, I mean Yu-chan and Minami are perfect for each other. Yu-chan is always looking up to Minami and Minami is always looking out for Yutaka. I can't tell you how many sketches of Hiyori's I've seen with the two of them in… 'romantic situations'. They're actually pretty good."

Kagami only sweatdropped more from hearing this. "Yeah, but still, isn't she your cousin or something? I swear your pervetry knows no bounds."

They both had a good chuckle, but Kagami stopped laughing first again.

"Konata…" her voic got all quiet again

"All right, Kagami, I'm ready this time. Lay it thick on me, over me and all around me."

Kagami pinched one of Konata's cheeks. "You know, it's kinda hard having a serious moment when a pervert doesn't know when to stop."

Konata winced a little but finally stopped whining enough to let Kagami speak so Kagami let go.

"Listen, right now, I want to keep it, I mean, our relationship a secret. I'm not sure how people will react hearing that we're dating each other."

Konata gave Kagami a blank stare. '_Great, I bet she's going to get all emotional on how we need to let the world of love or something.'_

"That's okay, Kagami. I can wait."

"Wait, what are you serious?!" Kagami couldn't help but be surprised. Konata was almost changing overnight, first she's apologetic, then she's diligent in her studies, now she's patient? Who are you and what have you done with Konata?

Konata embraced Kagami deeply and looked up at her. Her emerald eyes glistened in the morning light, the air around her blue hair felt like it was filled with electricity, causing Kagami's skin to tingle. In one brief moment, Konata put both her hands on Kagami's face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was brief, but to the both of them it felt like it lasted forever.

"Kagami". Kagami could see an all too familiar smile breaking across the otaku's face. "I know I may seem needy at times, like when I need your help with my Quo cards. But I think I've been needy enough for a while, so if you want to keep this a secret from everyone, that's fine with me. I'm willing to take this one step at a time if that's what you really want."

It was a miracle, Kagami thought , if nothing else, that Konata had evolved from a childish otaku to a such a mature young woman within two days.

"But this relationship won't be fun if you get all your desires. So whenever you're here over at my house, you have to give me some."

"Give you some what? My homework?"

Konata smirked as she moved her hands slowly down Kagami's body.

_"Please don't tell me she's thinking what I think she's "_–"EEEPPPP!!"

Konata gave Kagami's derriere a little squeeze. "Not just that, but a little bit of your tush, too."

Kagami's dream of being with a normal Konata was quickly shattered.

Konata returned her hands to Kagami's sides. "O Kagami! I love feeling your slight pudginess, it's so cute." Kagami was starting to get a bit annoyed by the diminutive otakus's antics, so after a few moments of pushing her off of herself, she managed to escape Konata's vice-like grip.

"Or we could start walking around naked. But wait, what if my dad sees that?"

"Konata." Kagami spoke with the same seriousness in her voice as before, but it was also a little tender as well. "While we are on the topic of diving headfirst into things, I also think that we shouldn't rush to do anything…" Kagami's voice trailed off, but came back softly as she said the word "intimate".

"Aw man." Konata started pouting again. "And I was lookin' forward to getting some lovin' after school every day. How will I survive?" She was throwing a tantrum like a little kid, but this kid wanted sex. "I wanna do it with Kagami! I wanna wanna wanna!"

Konata didn't realize until she opened her eyes that Kagami had crawled over to her on all fours.

"Whoa Kagami, I thought you said-"

This time Konata lost her train of thought when Kagami kissed her on the cheek, but quickly pulled back.

"Well, think about this way, you've been doing nothing but read manga, watch anime and play video games your whole life, I think you'll manage a bit longer. Maybe if you're good I'll give you a little treat."

Konata couldn't help but grin. "Man, Kagami when did you start playing hard to get?"

*_grumble grumble *_

"Kagami, it's really hard to fantasize when that monster you call a stomach is growling."

Kagami blushed a bit. "Hey, I'm a human being, I get hungry too."

_*gurgle gurgle*_

Kagami poked her friend in the stomach with her finger. "Looks like you are too."

"I guess last night really drained us. Tell you what, I'll cook us up a nice big breakfast, with eggs and toast. How about that?"

"Yeah, but could you make me two pieces of toast? I never got the toast from yesterday and after last night I'm starving."

"Okay!" Konata got up from the floor and dashed out to the kitchen. "Don't follow me Kagami!" she yelled down the hall. "I would like it if my pots and pans didn't explode, and as far as I know that can only happened when you're not in the kitchen."

"Oh come on!" Kagami's fiery temper returned with a vengeance. "That was one time and Tsukasa told me it was an old pot anyway!"

"What's that? One Tsundere Omelet, coming right up!"

Ignoring Konata's comment, Kagami realized for the first time in her life she was truly happy. She'd realized for most of her school days she was content with life, but she was only happy hanging around with Konata.

"It's ready, Kagami!"

Not only did she get to have breakfast, she was going to eat a meal that Konata made for her. She figured must be in heaven.

* * *

Author: This is just fan-fraking tastic! I can't believe I won't be able to update for a week and a half!

Minami: This also troubles me.

Misao: Whada ya mean, we have to wait even longer now?!

Ayano: Please calm down, it's not his fault.

Misao: Well maybe if he was a better writer, he'd would have put us in the story by now.

Ayano: Uh...well, you want to try these cookies I made?

Misao: Sure! You always make the best cookies Aya-chan- I mean, Ayano.

Hiyori: Man, no wonder people on 4chan think you too are perfect for each other. *insert indian sounding music and scene with yuri undertone while Hiyori either drools or freaks out"

Misao: What is that supposed to mean?!

Akira: In case anyone didn't notice, I'M NOT IN YET! HOW CAN IT BE CHAPTER F&#%&! 12 AND I'M NOT IN IT YET! NOT EVEN A STUPID CAMEO!

Author: Man this is like a beliegerent harem scence!

All: There he is! Get him!

Authors: Whoops! Gotta go, see you after Endless Eight stops *gulp* I hope.


	16. Cookies, Cherry and Crushes?

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for making you guys wait so long. I got back from my vacation a few days ago only to have my laptop taken away from me for 2 days. Luckily for you guys while I was at the bach getting my tan on I brainstormed the next few chapters of the story so expect more updates on the way. But finally after an almost 2 week hiatus, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy and review! Review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Cookies, Cherry and Crushes?

"My, if I look at these problems anymore, my eyesight is going to get even worse."

Miyuki pushed herself away from her desk after about three hours of doing nothing but homework.

It was about 5 in the afternoon at the Takara residence. Miyuki got a lot of homework from Ms. Kuroi before the break started. While it wasn't necessarily hard, she gave a lot of it and the shear amount of work was finally starting to get to her.

"A little break wouldn't hurt."

Miyuki walked out of her room and proceeded to go downstairs to get a snack. The house was quiet since her mom had gone out to buy groceries. She read in a recent health magazine that a mixture of nuts and dried fruits was good brain food, so she was on her way to the kitchen to get some.

Halfway down the stairs, Miyuki stopped in place.

"_Wait, those dried fruits could pull my fillings out like the Xlyitol did. I don't want to go to the dentist, but I'm hungry and dinner isn't for a few more hours."_

While Miyuki was shaking her head trying to figure out a solution, she didn't notice the phone ring. Luckily, her mom Yukari had walked in the door and managed to pick up the phone in time.

"Hello?" Miyuki's mom answered in her usual light, polite tone. "Oh, Minami, I just saw your mom at the store. Miyuki?"

Yukari looked over to her daughter who was still in the middle of having a small conniption.

"She's busy at the moment…Oh, don't worry she'll be done soon. Really? That sounds good. I'll be sure to send her over as soon as she's done. Goodbye Minami."

"_Maybe if I only my front teeth to chew the dried fruit I wouldn't have to worry about my fillings being pulled out, but the nuts could pull them out too…"_

"Miyuki?"

Yukari placed a hand on her daughter's head. Miyuki stopped thinking about the possibility of going to the dentist and realized her mother was staring at her with a confused look.

"Um…" Miyuki was a little embarrassed to have her mom witness her have a little panic attack and have to be the one to stop it. "I'm sorry about that, Mother. I've been doing nothing but homework for the past few hours and now the slightest thing like getting a snack has become a mental hassle for me."

"Well lucky you." A big grin spread across Yukari's face. "Minami just called and was wondering if you could come over to try some cookies she'd just made."

Miyuki's face instantly lit up. Cookies, the perfect snack since there was much less of a risk of pulling her fillings out.

"Thank you, Mother. I think visiting Minami is the kind of break I need."

The pink-haired meganekko slipped on her shoes and was out the door in a flash, leaving her mother with a bit of a melancholic expression on her face.

"How come she never gets that excited when I make cookies?"

* * *

Miyuki made her way out of her house and across the street to the Iwazaki home. She noticed that Minami's large white dog Cherry wasn't in her doghouse this afternoon, so she was probably inside.

*ding dong*

After a few seconds, Miyuki was greeted by a tall girl with short green hair, her neighbor Minami. She had known Minami ever since they were little and saw her as a bit of a younger sister.

"Hello there, Minami."

"Thank you for coming over, Miyuki" Minami said in her usual monotone voice. It wasn't that Minami was emotionless, but ever since Miyuki first met her she knew Minami had some trouble when it came to showing her emotions. "I made madelines for the first time using a recipe I got of a cooking show, and I was wondering if you would want to be the first to try them."

"Thank you Minami. I would be honored to try them."

As Minami was leading Miyuki down the hall on the way to the kitchen, Cherry had apparently walked over and plopped herself in the middle of the hall with a sleepy expression on her face.

"Oh, so that's where Cherry-chan was."

"She's been acting a little unusual lately. She doesn't eat much and what she doesn't eat she buries on the front yard and sleeps most of the day. I've been thinking about taking her to the vet if this goes on much longer."

Seeing how Cherry took up most of the hallway, Minami stepped over Cherry instead of going around her.

Miyuki decided to follow her only to have Cherry raise her head as she was stepping over her. Cherry's nose hit a very private area.

"Oh My!" Miyuki's face became very red as she tried to get out of the way but everywhere she went Cherry got up and pushed her nose even further in Miyuki's crotch.

"NO CHERRY!" Minami was quick to get a hold of Cherry and pulled her back from Miyuki.

"BAD DOG!" Minani yelled at Cherry.

Cherry simply stared at Minami for a short while, then made her way down the hall, presumably outside to her dog house.

"Are you okay, Miyuki-san?" Minami asked a very flustered Miyuki.

"It's-it's quite alright." Miyuki was still a little weak-kneed from the experience. "If anything, it shows that she's comfortable around people."

Minami gave a little sigh. "I don't know. I had Patricia, Hiyori and Yutaka over here about two weeks ago. Normally takes Cherry a very long time to wake up. Patricia was able to wake her up almost instantly. For some reason, Cherry reacted well with Yutaka, she was able to pet her and everything. But when Hiyori tried to, she got all defensive and started growling. I kinda assumed Cherry would be alright around Hiyori since she was alright around you."

"Am I really like Hiyori?"

Minami shook her head and hands, realizing her awkward wording. "No,no not like that. I mean I thought Cherry would do around girls with glasses. I mean she likes you at least, even if sometimes she gets a little too 'affectionate'."

"Maybe you should give Cherry a little more credit. It would be silly to think that she'd warm up to someone who looked like me right away."

Minami was silent for a few seconds. "I see."

Minami led Miyuki to the kitchen where a big plate of madelines was waiting to be eaten.

"Wow, Minami, they look delicious." Miyuki took the one on the very top and took a big bite out of it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"My, these are very tasty Minami. You did a good job on these."

"Thank you very much." Minami blushed a bit. "I can put some of these in a bag for you if you want."

Miyuki's face lit up. "O thank you very much Minami. As much as I hate to say it, neither my mother or myself are very good at making cookies. Come to think of it, the only other person I know who bakes cookies is Tsukasa. Oh, would it be alright if I took a little more? I'm sure Konata and the Hiiragi's would enjoy them."

Minami replied with a curt nod and began bagging the cookies.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Minami, I'll see you around."

Miyuki began making her way down the hallways towards the front door.

"Miyuki wait!"

Miyuki turned her head to see Minami running towards her.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about Minami?"

Minami stopped to catch her breath, but when she finally did she blushing a bit. "I know this may seem a bit out of the blue, but is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Minami-chan. I'd be happy to help."

Minami, still blushing motioned Miyuki up the staircase. "If it's alright, can I ask you in my room? I just feel a little more secure in there."

Back when they were younger, Minami was much more forward and direct when it came asking Miyuki questions. She was somewhat clingy to Miyuki as well, but when Miyuki made friends like Kagami back in elementary school, Minami struggled to make friends of her own. It wasn't that she was anti-social, but Miyuki got the impression her stoic personality intimidated people a little. Now that she was friends with Konata's cousin, she was improving on showing her emotions, but she still had a long way to go.

When they finally arrived at Minami's room, Minami sat herself down on her bed while Miyuki sat on the chair closest to Minami.

"Now what is it that you wanted to ask me, Minami?"

For a little while, Minami did nothing but stare at her shoes. After about a minute, she finally looked up from her shoes and looked at Miyuki.

"Miyuki, how do you know you have a crush on someone?"

Miyuki couldn't help but be surprised.

"_No wonder she's been acting so strange lately. Is this what's bugging her?"_

"Do you have a crush on someone, Minami-chan?"

Minami looked down at her feet, but Miyuki could still see her blushing face.

"Ye-yeah, I think so. But I wasn't 100% sure so I wanted to ask you."

"Well, a crush is a burning desire to be with someone you find attractive and very special. Normally among little kids, this is known as 'puppy love', since their affections for said item are like those towards a puppy. When it's still young , you think it's the cutest thing ever and you fawn over it. But as you and the object grow older, you realize that's not all that you wanted it to be."

Miyuki didn't realize that her explanation was disheartening Minami until she could see her normally stoic expression begin to frown.

"_Let's see, what could I say now?"_

A few seconds later, an idea popped into Miyuki's head.

"Well, instead of giving you a definition, would you like to hear about my first crush?"

This brought Minami out of her gloom.

"Yeah."

"Let's see, I was probably about fourteen when I had my first crush. Back then I would spend a lot of time in the library, reading books. Sometimes when I was there, I would see this boy I knew from my classes. He was very intelligent and very handsome too. He was one of those types who closed his eyes when he talked, but his smile was stunning. Sometimes, he come talk to me about currents events and such. I really felt like we were meant for each other, we even both got accepted into Ryoo."

Miyuki let out a big sigh at this point.

"Unfortuantely, about three years ago he had to move. The sad part is I never got his number or his address so I had no way of contacting him. All I knew from the people he hung out with was that he got transferred to Nishinomiya North High School all the way in Hyogo."

"What was his name, Miyuki?"

Miyuki bit her lip as she tried to remember.

"To be honest, I can't remember fully. I think his name was Itsuko or something like that. That's the thing with crushes, after they're over you have a hard time remembering the person rather then why you had a crush on them in the first place."

"I see."

"But if I had any advice to make your crush more than just a crush, it would to just be yourself. Go out and befriend them, see what their interests are like, so you don't build up false hopes about them. It may take a while, even if your crush doesn't return your feelings, you'll would have gained a friend rather then lost a chance at happiness. It's better that sh- I mean he likes you for who you are rather then what you look like."

Silence followed for a short while until Miyuki's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me Minami… Miyuki Takara speaking…O Mother!...Sorry I'm still at Minami's house…How late is it?... Really seven O'clock?...Sorry I lost track of time, I'll be home right away. *click* Sorry Minami, I have to leave."

"Not a problem at all. Thank you Miyuki."

As Minami watched Miyuki walk out the door, she started thinking about the advice Miyuki gave her.

"_Get them to like me for me not for what I look like?"_

_*pitter pitter*_

"_I hope she's right."_

* * *

Author: I just realized an hour from now will be the one month anniversary of my story being released! Man the time sure flys when you're out sunbathing, biking and loafing around the house. It's a little melancholic since I'm going to go see the G I Joe movie with my friends at the end of this week. This will probably be the last time I get to hang out with my friends from high school since a bunch of them are leaving for the out-of-state colleges next week. But seriously, for all my readers, thank you for the reviews and support. Sometimes my life gets really rough, my dad has been yelling at me a lot lately and my younger sister has practically disowned me since she found out I'm an otaku. Finding out that people read my story and leave reviews is sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day. I just hope I can do this in college.


	17. My Heroine

Author's Note: I feel the writing process is slowly starting to get easier. I kinda wish I'm majoring in some form of writing in college instead of engineering, but I feel I can apply whatever I learn from my English Writing 101 class this fall for my story. Glad to see people still reading my story after my vacation. Who knows, maybe I'll have to change my story summary that rate things are going...heh heh heh.

By the way, has anyone seen Sword Master Yamato on Youtube? There's two lucky star spoofs called Sword Master Konata on Youtube that are hilarious. I also watched the original in Japanese. I don't speak it, but after watching the spoofs with the subs, I could figure out what they were saying. Check all three vids on YT they rock!

* * *

Chapter 14: My Heroine

" _I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't just sit here and do nothing, but I don't know what to do. I can't ask any of my friends about this, they'll think I'm weird."_

"…_I got it! I can go ask Konata-oneechan! I'm sure she can help me out."_

With that last thought, the short pink haired girl made her way up from her desk and was on her way to her older cousin's room.

"_Konata-oneechan knows so much! She's good at games, chores and a whole bunch of things I don't know about. Plus her room is so cool!"_

She finally arrived at her cousin's bedroom door and proceeded to open it.

"Onee-chan! I have a question for you…"

"…"

When she opened the door, she didn't know what to say. As much as she wanted to bolt from the room, her whole body had turned to stone. All she could see was Konata on top of her friend Kagami on her bed. And they were…they were…they…were…

"…_kissing?"_

Konata had seen Yutaka out of the corner of her eye, and she knew she had to act fast.

"_I gotta think fast or our relationship is over before it's done! I got it! I'm sorry for this Kagami…"_

She went from "Making out with Kagami" mode into "Look like I'm saving her life" mode. She pushed herself up from Kagami's face and started doing chest compressions on Kagami.

Kagami had no idea what was going on except one second Konata was on top making out with her and the next she was trying the crush her ribs,

"Konata! What the?!" But before she could say that was audible, Konata was in her mouth again. She wasn't kissing but, trying to force her breath into her.

Now was the perfect time for Konata to release the fake waterworks to fool Yutaka. She quickly started doing the chest compressions again.

"KAGAMI! PLEASE WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! IGNORE THE MAN WITH THE MELON BREAD AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL, JUST COME BACK HERE!"

Kagami finally pushed Konata off of her, still not noticing that Yutaka was right behind her.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled still not realizing the situation.

"OH KAGAMI!" Her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Konata tackle-hugged Kagami hard enough to spin her around enough so Kagami could see who was watching. When Kagami realized Yutaka was watching the whole time, she started blushing.

"I WA *hic* I WAS SO WORRIED!" Konata didn't falter on her fake tears. "ONE MOMENT WE WERE PEACEFULLY * hic* STUDYING AND THEN YOU JUST PASSED OUT! I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" With that Konata held Kagami even tighter, their faces even closer together.

Kagami didn't know what to say. Maybe Konata was cleverer then she let on. She could hear Yutaka wimper a bit behind her. Or maybe Konata's cousin was as innocent as she let on.

"Kagami, this is why you got to relax on the studying" Konata said jokingly. She wiped off the tears and was quickly back to her smug little self. "I know getting into college is important and all, but that doesn't mean you should just give up on eating food to make room for more studying."

Kagami, now knowing Yutaka was watching, did her best to go with the flow. "Sorry to worry you like that" she said sheepishly. "I guess I've been cramming so much during the break I overdid it. Thank you very much Konata."

She felt a tiny hand pet her head. "No problem, Kagamin. I just can't believe you of all people would forget to eat. I thought it was one of your favorite things."

Yutaka finally started moving, her eyes almost sparkling. "Wow, Onee-chan! That was amazing!"

Kagami sighed a little. _"It looks like Yutaka bought it, but did she have to throw in that little insult at the end?"_

"You probably shouldn't try to get up so soon, Kagami. Hey Yu-chan, could you do me a little favor? Could you go downstairs and get something sweet for Kagami to eat? She probably passed out because of low blood sugar or something."

"Sure!" Yutaka quickly left the room, leaving a smirking otaku and an annoyed tsundere.

"You know how lucky that was right, Konata? I knew something was fishy when you sad your dad was away on business."

Konata gave a sigh of disappointment. "Yeah, but what really sucks is that I don't think that we can use the same excuse again without raising suspicion. Yu-chan is fairly smart if innocent so I think she would see through us if we tried that again. We got to come up with a better strategy."

Kagami's brow furrowed at the idea of a new excuse. What was next? Her heart gave out?

"Or…" Konata silently crept on Kagami.

"Maybe…" the otaku started twirling one of Kagami's pigtails around her finger, her mouth very close to Kagami's ear. Kagami's face suddenly went beet red. Was Konata one of those ear-nibbling types she heard about? "Maybe we should do this at Kagami's house from now on?"

Little footsteps could be heard running down the hall, which was Kagami's cue to push Konata off of her so Yutaka didn't see her cousin trying to eat her ear.

"I hope this okay, Kagami-sempai. It's all I could find in the freezer." Yutaka presented her a small red package. The picture of a short cartoon man, well he had a man's head but a child's body, with a giant mouth eating an ice pop was printed on it. The words "Garigari kun" were printed in big red letters along with the words "Cola flavored."

"Wow, I didn't know they still made these. I haven't had one of these since I was a little kid. Thanks, Yutaka." Kagami unwrapped the package to find a solid block of cola on a stick inside. She licked the tip of it, and was overcome by the amount of sugar this treat contained from just one taste.

"Well, well" Konata commented as Kagami was finding pleasure in her frozen treat. "It seems that Kagami loves enjoying her sweets. Good choice Yutaka!"

Yutaka was glowing with joy. Receiving a compliment from Konata was like winning of those raffles for a new cooking set the department stores sponsored.

"Hey Yu-chan…Yu-chan?" Konata snapped her fingers and brought Yutaka back into the room.

"Oh…sorry about that Onee-chan. I was kinda day-dreaming."

"Not a problem, I do it all the time."

Kagami did a little facepalm. _"Yeah, maybe if you did a little less of that, you wouldn't be so needy when it comes to homework."_

"By the way, Yu-chan, didn't you have a question for me?"

Yutaka replied Konata with a blank stare.

"Yeah…"

Her blank stare turned into a pinkish blush on her diminutive face.

"…but I forgot what I was going to ask."

Konata patted Yutaka on the back, an understanding expression on her face.

"It's okay Yu-chan. If you do remember, be sure to ask me okay?"

"Yeah sure thing, Onee-chan! Hope you feel better Kagami!"

When Yutaka left the room, Konata plopped herself in Kagami's lap.

"Ya know Kagamin?" The little otaku stared up into her friend's sharp blue eyes while she was enjoying her icepop. "Sometimes I think Yutaka is a flat-chested version of Miyuki-san. They both can be incredibly cute when they want to, they find themselves in moe situations without even realizing it, and they both possess the same kind of air headedness."

"Konata that's mean. I wouldn't call them airheaded, but you forgot one more thing."

"Really? What's that?"

"They're both better students then you are" Kagami said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not going to deny tha…" Konata's gaze suddenly became serious.

"Kagami stay the way you are for a sec!" She got up and started rummaging through her closet.

"Konata, what in the earth are you up to?"

Kagami could hear her chuckling, which was usually an indicator for something bad about to happen. After a few minutes of searching, Konata found what she was looking for: an old Polaroid camera.

"Say cheese Kagamin!"

*FLASH*

"Konata, what the hell?" Kagami yelled rubbing the flash out of her eyes while Konata was shaking the newly developed picture.

"Kagami, don't you know? Pictures of cute girls with ice pops are incredibly moe! I couldn't stand by and NOT take a picture. You look so sexy in this shot. Besides, would you rather have me take it or my dad?"

Kagami's mind quickly flashed back to all the times at school events when she saw Konata's dad being escorted out with his camera equipment.

"Okay, just this one time. Just make sure your dad doesn't find it."

"Don't worry Kagami! I'll put it in the one place he can't get to it." Konata pulled the top of her shirt away from her and dropped the picture into her chest.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I'm kidding Kagami!" As she was trying to fish the picture out of her shirt, she suddenly stopped. She turned her head up to see Kagami starring right at her and gave a big grin back.

"Kagamin, you weren't trying to sneak a peak were you?" Konata knew she really wasn't, but she loved seeing Kagami get all blushy and flustered. "Kidding again, Kagamin! Can I just take one more picture?"

"Absolutely not!" Kagami sat back down on Konata's bed and proceeded to finish her icepop in peace.

The otaku was saddened for a moment, but suddenly her face lit up like a firework show.

"Hey Kagami!"

"I said no Konata!"

She felt Konata jump on the bed and saw her hold the camera in front of them.

"Say Cheese!"

*FLASH*

"What did I say Konata?" Kagami was almost twice as angry at Konata from the first time while she shook the picture.

"But Kagami, I wanted you to keep this one." She handed her the picture.

Konata wasn't trying to embarrass Kagami at all. All she wanted was to give Kagami a nice picture of them together: Konata giving a thumbs up with her other arm around Kagami's shoulder, while Kagami was mildly blushing holding her icepop.

"Oh Kagami, you look so deredere in this shot."

"Ignoring that, but thank you Konata. Maybe I should get going though. I want to finish my homework before the break is over."

The "h" word struck a nerve with Konata. It hadn't been brought up all break, but for some strange reason it was starting to bug her. She felt like this thought had constantly been eating away at the back of her mind, like something she was supposed to do…

"Well, I'll see you later, Konata.' Kagami gave her a little peck on the cheek and began to leave, but was suddenly halted. She tried to move her legs, but no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't budge. She looked down to see that Konata had a vice grip around her legs.

"I'm sorry, Konata, but I think I should go."

"Would you stay for three boxes of Pocky?"

"……what flavor?"

"Chocolate, silly! You think I didn't learn things about you from being your friend all this time?"

"……so what do you want?"

"Wanna help me write a report?"

* * *

Author: I'm so happy for so many reasons.

Shiraishi: Why's that?

Author: Two important people finally got their homework done!

Shiraishi: I saw Konata finally remembered to do it, but who's the other person?

Author: You should know, Taniguchi.

Shiraishi: ...Yeah but don't bring that up around Akira-sama. She doesn't know I work on that too.

Author: Fine by me.

Shiraishi: Okay so you wanna do this preview or not?

Author: Oh yeah. *ahem* Next time on Lucky Star...

Shiraishi: Yeah so you know when you fee like you're the only person in class thinking of something but really it's on everyone's mind. You want to say something but you have no idea how people are going to react so you don't say anything. Then someone else says the thing you were thinking of and everyone agrees with them, but you're all like "That guy stole that idea from my head!" But later it turns out that their great idea backfired so now everyone hates that dude and you're now all "I'm glad I kept my mouth shut."

Shiraishi: Next Time: Almost Everyone Else

Author: Look foward to it!


	18. Almost Everyone Else

Author's note: Okay so now that I'm at Chapter 15, I think I'll take some time to do some serious editing on the older chapters. I think rereleasing what I have so far and tweaking it a bit would be too much work, so I think I'll fix some of the older chapters and update them here. But as always, feel free the review and voice your opinions.

Oh I also have a new poll on my profile. Vote on it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Almost Everyone Else

It was the first day back from the break. In Class 3-B, it was calm and quiet since most of the students were burnt out from doing all of Kuroi's homework during the break. Surprisingly, Konata was among them, but thanks to Kagami's help she managed to get it all done the night before.

At the end of the day, Kuroi got the class representative to collect all the homework. After two minutes of collecting the homework pile reached as high as his head as he attempted to place all on his teacher's desk without dropping them.

"Thanks, Shiraishi."

"No problem, Ma'am."

Nanakao Kuroi beamed as she looked at the stack of collected homework sitting on her desk.

"Well, it looks like most of you actually remembered to do your homework over the break, so I won't give you that pop quiz I was planning on giving you today."

While on the outside she beaming to the fact that most of her students remembered to do their homework, on the inside she was depressed that MOST of her students did their homework.

"_I know I'm supposed to be proud that my students did their homework, but why do I always give them so much to do? I swear one day I'm going to be crushed by a tower of ungraded papers. I gotta stop taking my hangover pain out on my students."_

"Alright, class dismissed." She then turned her head towards the back of the room. "Except for you, Izumi." There was a glare in her eyes that sent shivers down Konata's spine.

As the rest of the class was packing up and leaving, Konata was scared for her life. She playing out all the possible scenarios in her mind and to be quite honest, none of them made her feel any better.

After about three minutes, Konata's teacher arose from her desk and began walking very slowly towards Konata. As she got closer, Konata began to brace for impact. She put her head on her desk and covered it with her arms to shield as much of the blow.

It was coming in 3…2…1…

"Not bad, Izumi."

Konata was puzzled, as she looked up she saw her teacher's fang was popping out of a big smile. She was holding out the paper that Kagami helped her write with a big red B- in the top right corner.

"It's nice to see that you can buck down and actually do some good work when you put your mind to it."

Konata could help but revel in awe of her paper: usually her grades on her papers weren't as good as this one since she spent most of the time that should have been spent working on the papers playing her game.

"_I guess Kuroi-sensei can be nice when she wants to." _As soon as Konata relaxed, Kuroi lowered her head to Konata's eye level, which if you didn't know, was the desk that Konata was sleeping on top of for most of the day.

"I mean you were the one who did type it, right?"

Konata didn't answer immediately. In reality, Kagami did a good deal of the research, but was Konata who typed up the finished product, so technically, she wouldn't be lying if she said she did. But Kuroi's inner craziness was starting to reappear in her eyes, so…

"You betcha!"

Kuroi didn't break eye-contact with her for a good half a minute, her gaze trying to read if Konata was lying or not. When she realized that Konata was actually telling the truth, all she could muster was a big sigh of relief.

"Heh, I'm glad. Otherwise I would have had to fail you. So you really dodged the bullet on this one."

While Konata was glad that her chance at redemption had paid off, there was one thing about her paper that was bugging her.

"Hey Ma'am, what's with the minus?"

"That's because I caught you playing when you should have been working on your paper. People generally don't like to have their kindness thrown back in their face. Now get out of here, I have some grading to do."

"_More like that's payback for not doing your paper right the first time. I lost out on some big quests cause you weren't there to back me up."_

As soon as Konata left, Kuroi walked over to her desk and sat down. On the left side was her laptop, the thing that had wrestled her social life away from her from playing that same online game she chastised Konata playing. On the right side was the two foot stack of various homework assignments that needed to be graded. Instead of gaming or grading, Kuroi did what was natural when she had a hard choice to make.

She took out her keys from her pocket and after finding the right one, used it to unlock one of her desk drawers. Inside that drawer was a flask of sake along with a shot glass that she won in a drinking contest back in college.

She uncorked the bottle and started pouring herself her first of many shots. After the room-temperature liquid had gone down her throat, a depressing thought came into her mind.

"_I'm a twenty-seven yeas old high school teacher who loves playing video games and drinking. How am still single?"_

* * *

"Oi there Hiiragi!"

"Hmm?"

Kagami lifted her head from her desk to see her friend Misao staring right at her from a few inches away.

"UWAH!"

It actually startled her so much that she fell back in her chair.

"You, okay Hiiragi?"

"Yeah yeah." She passed this off like it was nothing. After hanging out with Konata for a few years, Misao brand of weirdness didn't get to her as much, but there were times when she would get a good surprise on Kagami. In some senses, Misao was a lot like Konata, both always had energy when it wasn't study related and both were exceptionally good at sports.

"_Right about now I could use some of their energy, I still feel like crap."_

"You okay? You seemed kinda down at lunch. I mean you were acting all gloomy and stuff."

She was half right. What Misao didn't know was that this was the first day that Konata promised Kagami that she wouldn't do anything that could reveal their relationship. The whole day she had been worried that Konata, in all her carefree ways, would spill the beans and rumors would start floating around the school. Kagami just wanted some time until she was comfortable to people she was dating Konata.

While this drained her emotionally, all of Konata's "study sessions" , which would start with them doing a little homework and usually end with her tongue inside Kagami's mouth by the end had drained her physically.

Last night was a prime example. Konata forgot she had a report on Tokyo to write for Kuroi-sensei, so she begged and bribed Kagami to help her out. Though Konata paid her with three boxes of her favorite flavor of Pocky, Kagami would have done it for free after staring into her puppy-dog eyes. Kagami supervised her writing, making sure that Konata didn't rant about Akihabara and made sure she deleted a section that had to do with the massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto (that never happened). By the time she got home, it was almost midnight and she still had the rest of her homework to do. The whole day she was in a state of limbo, sleeping but at the same time awake.

"Did you have a fight with the chibi again?" she bluntly asked.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh do you have to be so mean with Hiiragi-chan" Kagami heard a softer voice say.

As if on cue, Kagami's other friend/classmate Ayano Minegishi walked in just in time so Kagami didn't have to explain herself. If Misao was Yin, then Ayano was the Yang. These two couldn't have been any more different. While Misao was loud and always did things her way, Ayano was much more reserved and just looked over her friend.

"I don't think it's fair of us to judge Kagami's other friends." Kagami smiled remembering how Ayano was the voice of reason between the two of them.

But that smile quickly vanished when the realization hit her.

"_Crap, I still have to explain to Tsukasa that these two aren't going out. I hope she's forgotten it all about it by now. That's the best I can hope for now."_

"Yoohoo! Kagami!"

Suddenly that didn't matter anymore, as she finally saw the ahoge that belonged one person she wanted to see all day pop through the class door.

Konata had that familar cat-grin on her face."I'm going to Gamer's, you wanna come?"

At this point she was looking for a way to get away from MIsao would was still blathering on something about what true friendship really is. Plus she wouldn't mind some alone time with Konata right now.

"Yeah sure. Later guys!"

As Kagami dashed off, Misao and Ayano were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Huh, looks like we're the last ones left again."

Ayano blushed a bit. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Hey, Minegishi, I have a question for you."

"Huh?" Misao normally didn't ask Ayano for answers. Normally, Misao didn't ask anything during school since she would either be doodling or sleeping. "What is it?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're part of the scenery?"

A bead of sweat dropped down Ayano's forehead. "I don't quite follow you, Misao."

"I mean, do you ever get the feeling that we're secondary friends to Hiiragi? I mean we've been friends with her since middle school, but she spends more time with the chibi and her other friends then us."

The whole situation was starting to give Ayano a headache. As of late, Misao's favorite subject in their conversations has been Kagami and how she hasn't hung out much with them lately. Even though they had been best friends since they were little kids, her patience was starting to wear thin.

"Well, I remember Kagami mentioning that she had been friends with Takara since elementary school."

"Well I guess that explains one thing." The expression on Misao's face told Ayano she didn't get the answer she wanted. "But still, where does that leave Blue-hair? Solving this mystery is going to take all my thinking skills.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I got it! Ayano, Kagami is…Minegishi? Where'd you go?"

As Misao looked around the empty classroom, she noticed a note left on her desk.

_Dear Misao,_

_Sorry for running out on you like that. You looked like you were thinking really hard, so I didn't want to mess up your concentration. By the way, I have to go meet up with my boyfriend, but call me later okay?_

_Aya-chan _

As she read the note, she could help but feel a little pathetic.

"_Man, everyone's ditching me now. Maybe I should get a boyfriend or something? It sucks when you're the only left in the school."_

As she left the building, she could see Kuroi-sensei stumbling around in the halls. She was carrying all of her papers in her hands until she fell, scattering them all over.

While Kuroi muttered unspeakable things under her breath, Misao couldn't help get this weird feeling that if she didn't find a boyfriend, that was going to be her in ten years.

* * *

Author: Thanks to y'all who've read this far. Well I feel the chapter title was appropriate, and I'm really, really sorry for anyone out there who's pining for Hiyori. I'm trying to think of a good situation to have her appear in rather then just put her in next chapter.

Kona: Hey! I wanna talk to you for a sec *whisper whisper whisper*

Author: I wasn't so sure about it myself.

Kona: What are you talking about?

Kaga: No, what are you talking about? You're not trying to force the writer to write lemon are you?

Kona: nononononono nothing like that I was just telling him what a kinda gesture it was to have Sebastian in this chapter.

Kaga: WAIT? He was?

Kona: Kagami! *shush* There are certain people about my size who will go on a killing spree if that tidbit of information gets to the. So juct keep it on the dl.

Kaga: Fine. I'm still tried from all that studying during the break so I'm not going to bother with a preview. Sorry guys, maybe next time.

Kona: Look foward to it!


	19. Another Author's Note?

Author's Note: Sorry. I know most of you are a little upset at this point for not having a real update in a few days. I know it's frustrating, but that doesn't mean I haven't been doing nothing. I read a couple reviews lately that got me thinking that I need to rework my story. So for the past few days, I've been busy trying to edit all of my chapters and make a better story. I certainly think that I've done quite a bit as the word count had exceeded forty-thousand and I only finished redoing chapter 9. I think if I plug through the night, I'll have the remaining chapters updated by morning, then I can focus on doing chapter 16. So I'm asking my readers to go over my previous chapters and tell me if they seem better or worse.

I would have done this sooner, but I started watching an anime on a whim since I saw Kagami cosplaying as one of the main characters in the show and I finished in 2 days. Anyone who can tell me what show I'm thinking off gets a giant internet cookie. I'll throw another in if they can find the reference I made in the story. Until next time, I'll leave you with a quote that only someone with real GAR could say.

"I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unknown to death,  
nor known to life."


	20. A New Phone Plan

Author's note: Yeah so I finally posted a new chapter after a week of not doing anything. I've got to start packing up for college soon, as I move in on the 27th. I'll see if I can get another chapter or two up before I get to college. It's going to be interesting to see how college life will affect the story, but for now I'll do as much as I can.

* * *

Chapter 16: A New Phone Plan

A few hours after school ended, Kagami was sitting at her desk, working on her world history homework. For someone as dedicated to her studies as Kagami was, the transition back to homework after a break was natural for her. She took her schoolwork very seriously, as college entrance exams were slowly approaching, she couldn't slack off at all. However, she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed when Konata had to cut their trip to Gamer's short to go pick-up some groceries for her dad.

"Kagami!" Her mother Miki was calling her from the kitchen. "The phone's for you!"

"Okay!"

Kagami pushed back from her homework to answer the call. A little distraction from her homework never hurt, unlike Tsukasa who got distracted by everything. She walked down the stair where her mother was waiting for her, holding the phone.

"Here you go, Kagami!"

Kagami took the phone out of her mother's hand. "Thanks Mom!"

"No problem, honey!" With that she made her way to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Is anyone there?"

Kagami didn't quite get the answer she was looking for. She could tell someone was on the other line, since she could hear them breathing through the phone.

"Hello?" Kagami said with an agitated tone in her voice.

The panting only got louder until Kagami couldn't stand to have her ear next to phone from the combination of static and loud breathing. That sound was starting to make Kagami feel really uncomfortable. For all she knew, there could be some creepy sexual predator on the other line!

"Misao? Is that you? Are you playing a joke on me or something, cause it's not funny anymore!"

Suddenly, she could hear the person on the other end hang up. She hung the phone herself with a half angry half confused look on her face.

"Who was it, Kagami?" her mother's voice echoed down the hall.

"I think it was Misao trying to prank call me or something, Mom" she replied. "She and Konata never do their homework, so she was probably messing with me to procrastinate" she said to herself with a strained expression.

As soon as she got back into her room and sat back down at her desk, she started hearing music. She recognized it, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. After a minute of looking for the source of the music, she realized that the music was coming from her cellphone on her bed.

"_That's strange. I don't remember putting that song on my phone." _When Kagami went to pick up her phone, the caller id displayed "Konata :3". _"Figures, I knew she'd have something to do with that."_

She decided not to leave her waiting so Kagami answered her phone. "Hey there?"

"Hey Kagami!"

"Hey, did you mess with my cellphone recently Konata?"

"Oh, did my husky breathing give it away Kagami?"

"_Wait….Aha."_ Kagami couldn't help give off a devilish smile. "I asked you about my cellphone, not my home phone."

She could hear Konata hesitating over the phone. "Umm..Well…I…Uh."

"You weren't satisfied enough with messing with my cellphone, so you decided to prank call me, right?"

"Yeah…you caught me, Kagami" Konata said with a defeated sound in her voice.

"I'm still a little confused. How do you did call here without my mom knowing?"

"Easy. First, I made sure to use my cellphone to call your house. Tsukasa told me that you guys had caller ID so your mom would know that it was coming from my house at least."

"Well, you've got a point there."

"Secondly, I didn't use my normal voice. I had your mom completely fooled, she didn't even know it was me!" Kagami could imagine Konata patting herself on the back right now.

"If you're gonna say you were practicing your Haruhi voice on my mom for your job, that's a pretty lame excuse. She doesn't even know who Haruhi is."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

"So you admit to it?" Kagami liked it when she actually won arguments without Konata getting the last word. "And what was with the breathing on the phone?"

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of girlfriend you're gonna be, Kagami. I wanted to know if my breathing turned you on."

Kagami's brow furrowed a bit. "Well know you know the answer is no."

"Good, good, I didn't think you'd be one of those types anyway Kagami. Your tsundere nature wouldn't let you fawn over me that easily."

"Yeah." Kagami's face stared to flush as she started spinning the end of one of her twintails around her finger. "But that still doesn't mean I don't want you to call me."

"Don't worry Kagami, I'll call you as much as I can from now on."

"Thanks Konata."

"Oh Kagami."

"Yeah Konata?"

"You like the song that I picked on your phone?"

"Yeah I like it. How'd you know?"

Basically what had happened was during the course of one of their normal classroom conversations while Kagami wasn't there, Tsukasa brought the fact she bought a copy of Str*wb*rry P*n*c a few days ago. She said she tried reading it, but she got confused since she didn't know if it was funny or not. So Konata took it upon herself to program Kagami's phone to play the opening theme from the anime whenever Konata called her.

"They say ignorance is bliss, and Tsukasa is living proof."

"Maybe, but I was surprised to hear how the back cover was all scratched up." Konata laughed a bit. "What have you been doing with that book lately Kagami?"

"What are you getting-"Once she understood what Konata was implying, she could she her face started boil from embarrassment in her mirror. "No no no no no it's nothing like that. I got the book like that." Even to her, that story sounded too far-fetched for Konata to believe.

"Again, I don't refute your character Kagamin. A similar event happened to me at that same store, they were dead set on making sure I left with their merchandise."

"That's good to know."

"Kagami!" It was Kagami's mom again. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay! Sorry, Konata but it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, the only other time of the day when you're happy without me. Unless you count breakfast, lunch, the daily snack, the bi-weekly midnight snack-"

Kagami decided to cut her off. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

"Okay fine, later Kagami!" She could hear Konata hang up.

Kagami placed her phone on her desk and began making her way to the dinning room. But before she could reach the door, she heard her cell phone ringing again.

Kagami reluctantly answered her phone. "Now what is it Konata?"

"Kagami, I realized I was wrong about something."

"What?"

"We shouldn't cosplay as Nagisa and Tamao. People will get the wrong idea about us."

"_Well, I wasn't planning as cosplaying with either of them anyway. "_

"I realized we have to do it as Nagisa and Shizuma!"

"Wait, you can't do Shizuma!"

"Yeah, so I guess that means you're the Etoile in this relationship, Kagami! You're the person that everyone adores but can't open up to anyone. Quite fitting for a tsundere, don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Besides, you fit the part physically better than I would. You have those same sharp eyes that Shizuma has and you're the taller one of us anyway."

Now that Kagami thought about, the Etoile was supposed to be the most beautiful girl in the school. Konata was making an indirect observation about how she viewed Kagami by comparing her to an Etoile.

"_She can be so sweet, in her own weird otaku way."_

"Oh Kagami, now I gotta go, it's dinner time over here. It's curry night!"

"Kagami, I said dinner's ready!"

"Okay Mom. See you later, Konata!" Kagami hung up the phone and placed it back on her desk. She walked over to her bedroom door and turned the knob only to have her phone go off once more.

Kagami was starting to get irritable from Konata's constant calling.

_"She's really starting to push it."_

This time, Kagami's phone stopped ringing before she could get to it. When she looked at it, it said it received a text from Konata. She decided to open now, it would only take a few seconds to read. The message displayed:

"**I missed saying it since I had to bail on you today. I love you Kagami 3."**

"Kagami!" Her older sister Matsuri burst through her bedroom door. "Mom's been calling you forever for dinner."

Kagami paniced and fidgeted around triying to hide her phone from her sister before shoving it in one of her desk drawers."Sorry, about that."

*heh heh heh* A mishevious grin snealed it's way onto her face. "What are you trying to hide from me Kagami? It wouldn't happen to do something with a _boy _would it?"

"No, nothing like that. Konata was just keeping me on the phone as usual. Let's go, I'm starving."

Then again, maybe a few calls every day from Konata didn't seem so crazy now.

* * *

Author: In the next chapter of Lucky Star...

Kagami: Kagami here! You know when you're at school and you're down to you last pen or pencil, you try to make it last as long as you can, but somehow something goes wrong, like the pen drys up too quickly or the pencil snaps. So you go around asking your friends if you could borrow a spare for a while, but they say they only have the current one they are using like you did. But when you come to school with a lot of them, suddenly all your friends are asking you if they can borrow one of your spares. You're a little peeved that they mooch off of you, but you let borrow a pencil anyway because they're your friends. Somehow your friends always lose or never return the spares until you're left with one pen all over again.

Kagami: Next Time, Two for Two

Author: Look foward to it!


	21. Two for Two

Author's note: Sorry, I know you guys are starting to hate my notes now, but this one might help explain some confusion you may or may not have with my story. I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning of the story, I'm trying to portray Japanese culture as accurately as possible, with a few deviations here and there. This means that I'm writing this story like they are really in a high school in Japan. For those who don't understand what I mean, the school year in Japan doesn't start in September like it does in America. There are 240 school days that are divided up into three terms, starting in April that is broken up by a month long summer vacation from about the end of July to the end of August, along with a winter break and a spring break. After spring break, there is about a two week break before the new school year starts. This story takes place during the main character's senior year of high school. The break they were on is known as "Golden Week" which if you should remember if watched the anime that lasts from April 29th to May 5th. Sorry if that was a bit much, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Two for Two

"_Don't hit any strange places!"_

At this point, Konata could care less for the army commander told her to do. She had stocked up enough energy to unleash her final attack. All that needed to be done was the correct button combination to unlock her mecha's hidden power.

"Let's see : Up, up,down, down, left, right, circle, square, square!"

With the final button push, her mech unleashed its ultimate super energy photon cannon upon the unsuspecting A.I grunts. She smiled as she heard their digital voices scream in agony.

"_THAT'S…IMPOSSIBLE! AAUGGHHH *death gurgle*"_

After a few seconds, a mission clear screen appeared, giving Konata AAA rankings across the board for everything from accuracy to destructiveness.

"I'm glad they made that cheat more useful. The last time I used that combination all it did was give me character a tutu." She chuckled a bit, since the tutu was perfect for the character's cowardly nature.

_*__aru hareta hi no koto__*_

Konata paused her game to go pick up her phone. While she was upset that she would have to end the song, the person who was calling her brought her spirits up.

"He-llo Kagamin!" Konata answered in an upbeat tone.

"Hey you! Do you want to meet up for breakfast in a bit?"

"Yeah, destroying the Yuketobonion army has made me hungry."

She could hear Kagami groan over the phone. "I can only assume you were just playing one of your mech games."

"You're getting better at guessing, Kagami. The fact you could tell what genre I was talking about is impressive to say the least."

"Yeah, yeah. So you want to meet at the usual place? Around 9:30?"

"Sure. I bet you a box of Pocky I'll get there before you do Kagami!" Konata couldn't help but smirk. She knew by now Kagami hardly ever refused a challenge.

" Oh really? You're on Konata" Kagami said with confidence. "I'm looking forward to it. See you!"

"_Oh Kagami, you really shouldn't prioritize food over friendship."_

Konata heard a soft knock knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in, Yu-chan."

The door slowly opened to reveal Konata's little cousin with an embarrassed blush.

"How could you tell it was me, Onee-chan?"

"You've been here for about a month Yu-chan. I can tell the difference between you and my dad by now, it's no biggie."

Yutaka couldn't help but be impressed. _"Wow, it's almost like she's psychic or something!" _"So whatcha up to, Konata?"

"I was actually gonna get ready to go out. I'm going to meet Kagami for breakfast at 9:30."

"Cool!" Konata couldn't help but be a little disappointed in Yutaka. While getting compliments from her cutesy cousin was always nice, she was starting to go overboard with it and honestly, it was starting to get old fast.

Suddenly, a surge of electricity went through her brain, giving her a great idea.

"Hey, Yutaka! Why don't you and Minami-chan come with us?"

"Whaaa?" Yutaka was a bit frightened from her cousin's sudden change in energy. "But-but Minami-chan would have already have had breakfast by now!" Even Konata could tell a bad lie when she heard one.

"Still, if you want to nurture the friendship between you two, you should get to know her a little bit outside of school . I hang out with Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki all the time."

"Oh really?" Yu-chan started blushing. "We-well in that case, I'll go call her right now."

As she walked down the hall, Konata snuck behind and put her ear up against the door to listen in on her conversation.

"He-hello, is this Iwazaki residence? Oh, hello Mrs. Iwasaki. This is Yutaka Kobyakawa from Minami's class, is she there?... Sure I can wait a minute."

Taking advantage of the silence, Konata managed to get a glimpse of Yutaka through a crack in the door. Although she was alone, Konata could see her cheeks were a little pink.

She had to stifle her chuckles to avoid Yutaka noticing her.

" _I see, I see, I see!"_

"Oh! Hello Minami! How are you doing today?... That's good. I was wondering if you would like to meet me, Konata and Kagami for breakfast today?...Really? That's great! …Yeah, hold on one second, I have to go ask Konata where."

Konata panicked as she saw Yutaka walking towards the door. She attempted to dash away from the door, but she ended up slipping on the non-slip rug and faceplanted into the floor.

"Konata, what are you doing?"

"Uh…just relaxing a bit. I tried sleeping while standing up and I sorta fell onto the floor" Konata said as she pushed herself off the floor.

"_Okay, not your best lie but it'll probably work on Yutaka."_

"Oh…" Yutaka looked on with a confused look. "Hey where are we meeting again, Onee-chan?"

"The diner by the train station, remember? The one me and my dad took you to the first day you were here."

"Oh yeah! I remember! Thanks Onee-chan!" She gave Konata a little hug then ran off back to her room to talk to Minami.

Two minutes later, Yutaka came bounding out of the room with a great big smile. While Konata already knew what Minami said, she asked Yutaka anyway.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said she'll meet us here in a bit!"

"That's great, Yu-chan. You better get ready though, I don't think I've seen anyone wear their PJ's to a diner before."

"Okay!"

While Yutaka was starting to get ready, Konata decided to give Kagami a quick call.

"Hello Kagami!"

"Now what is it Konata?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing Yu-chan and Minami with me now."

"Konata!" By her tone she wasn't very pleased by the turn of events. "I was kinda looking forward to it being just the two of us."

"But Kagami, whether it's a game or real life, everything is more fun when you have a party there! " Konata then whispered "Besides, it'll be like our first double-date."

"What!?"

"Is everything alright Onee-chan?" Yutaka poked her head out of her bedroom door, one of her pigtails hanging but her other was not done yet. "It sounds like someone was screaming."

"Yeah, Kagami freaked out a little since she saw the world's largest cake on TV."

"Oh, alright." With that Yutaka went back to fixing her hair.

"You know, you can be really cruel to your friends sometimes." Konata could feel Kagami's disappointment seeping through the phone.

"Sorry to get your hopes up, Kagami! Be sure to bring some extra money!"

"Why? Wait Konat-"

On the other side of the conversation, Kagami couldn't help but facepalm as she was hung up on.

What was that girl up to?

* * *

Author: Sorry if that chapter seemed shorter than the last few, I had to make some last minute changes.

Kagami: Don't worry. You know what they say "Short, sweet and to the point!"

Konata: You asked for it Kagami!

Kagami: Wait Konata! That's not what I meant- UWWAHHHH!

Author: Okay while those two are having fun, I'll see if I can get the next chapter done in the next few days. Peace!

Konata: No, your doing it 's THIS WORLD IS FILLED WITH LOVE AND PEACE!

Kagami: Konata! Give me back my shirt!


	22. Like Sisters

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating the story in about a week. I just got settled into my dorm room at college and I've been busy getting ready for the upcoming semester. That and I was trying to finish Clannad and Clannad: After Story in two days. In case you care, I did, and I'll be the first to admit there were times when I to cried a bit. The whole scene with Tomoya and Ushio in the field drove me nuts. Anyway, here's to a wonderful and prosperous year!

* * *

Chapter 18: Like Sisters

"I swear, why do I even bother with her sometimes?" Kagami angrily muttered to herself.

She was waiting in front of the diner where she had planned to have breakfast with Konata. They would come here with Miyuki and Tsukasa back when they first met a bit. She sat on a nearby bench, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Konata, and apparently now Yutaka and Minami.

She was hoping for a nice peaceful breakfast with her, but then Konata had to invite Yutaka and Minami without asking her. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but…

The fact of the matter was that even after they confessed to each other about a month ago, they still hadn't been on a date yet. Konata had been swamped from working extra hours at the cosplay café and Kagami had been busy at her studies, doing as much as she could to prepare herself for the slowly looming college entrance exams.

They hung out like they normally did, but whenever Tsukasa and Miyuki were present there was this uneasiness in the air. It was Kagami's wish to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, but she was starting to doubt herself. If she told everyone that day, maybe her life would have been drastically different. There wouldn't be a need for all this secrecy and she and Konata could spend all the time in the world together.

"Kagami, are you alright?"

Kagami looked up to see Konata's smile not three centimeters from her face. She freaked out and ended up falling backwards off the bench against the pavement.

"Kagami-sempai!" Yutaka ran up to her and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Kagami noticed how when Yutaka was concerned with Kagami's well being, Konata was still standing, trying to cover up her laughter with her hand.

"Yeah Kagami." Konata tried to see if her friend was okay, but was still fighting the snickers. "… Are…you…okayBWAHAHA!!" Her slight chuckle evolved into a full on Tsuruya-esque laugh that lasted for a little while, causing her to hold her sides.

Kagami couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and confusion._ "How are these two related again? I'm her girlfriend yet she's laughing at my pain while Yutaka is trying to help me. I barely see any resemblances between then."_

She managed to push herself off the ground, dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"Don't worry Yutaka. I'm fine. Where's Minami? Konata told me that she'd be with you."

"She had to run a quick errand for her mom before she could leave for here. Oh…Wait! There she is!"

Kagami could make out Minami walking out of the train station in the distance. Yutaka began waving her arms frantically in the air.

"Iwazaki-san! Iwazaki-san!" Yutaka ran off to go greet her. For Kagami, it was perfect timing. She refocused her attention on the little blue blob that ticked her off in the first place.

"Why are they here?" Kagami said with an angry tone.

"Relax Kagami." Konata put her hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Don't relax Kagami me!"She brushed Konata's hand off of her shoulder.

Konata just kept staring at her. "Why are you so strung up this morning? I thought you just wanted to grab breakfast."

Kagami's previously fiery temper quickly vanished. All that was left was the blush forming on her cheeks. She put her hands on Konata's shoulders; her eyes were trembling a bit.

"It's just…I was kinda hoping this would eventually be our first real date. I mean, it's just that, I've missed spending time alone with you."

"Kagami…"

"We've both been really busy lately and I was hoping we could spend today together."

Konata yelled at the top of her lungs "I'm sorry, Kagami-sama!"She started bowing furiously. "I didn't mean to displease you! I promise to be good now! Don't use the whip this time!"

Kagami grabbed on to Konata and started violently shaking her.

"Don't yell like that, _baka_! What if someone hears us?"

"Too late." Konata nudged her head to the side indicating Yutaka and Minami were walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, Hiiragi-sempai, Izumi-sempai." Minami bowed to both of them. "I didn't expect to take so long picking up groceries for my mother. I had to go back into the store a few times since there was a limit on the item I needed."

Konata smirked. "It's glad you got here when you did Minami. Kagami was just telling me she was so hungry she was thinking about eating her chapstick."

"Ignore her, Minami. I'm not that hungry."

Kagami suddenly grabbed the sides of her stomach to conceal a fairly embarrassing sound at this moment. Yutaka and Konata started to chuckle a bit.

"Uh, Kagami? How about we just go in and have breakfast?" Konata extended her hand to her while Yutaka and Minami made their way to the entrance of the dinner.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer." Kagami grabbed Konata's hand, but instead of being embraced by her, had her arm tugged like she was a child's plaything or something.

When they arrived at the diner, Yutaka and Minami were waiting for them. Yutaka tried to open the door, but fell backward when she tried to pull it open.

"Uh, Yutaka? It's a revolving door. You're supposed to push it."

"Oh, sorry about that." She began to push on it, but could barely make it budge. After a minute of pushing, Yutaka hadn't made any progress. Minami crept behind her and started pushing the door from above. When the door suddenly jerked forward, Yutaka fell flat on her face. Minami immediately stopped and bent down to help.

"I'm sorry Yutaka. Are you alright?" Minami said with a concerned look on her face.

Yutaka pulled herself up against the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're always so helping, Minami-chan."

*draw draw draw draw*

"Hmm?" Konata turned her head to see a girl with long dark hair and glasses busily etching away at her notepad with a fancy mechanical pencil. "Hiyori?"

Hiyori nearly had a heart attack from someone recognizing her. So much that blood spurted out of her nose with a perfect arc as her notepad flew high into the air until it hit the ground near Konata's feet. "Ko-Konata-sempai! I-I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Same, whatcha got here?"

Konata picked up Hiyori's notepad and started to flip through the pages. Kagami glanced it a bit, but turned her head with a red face after a few pages. As she progressed, Hiyori went onto full-out freak out mode, complete with a full on flustered expression, waving her arms all over the place while spouting phrases like "No not that!" or "God kill me now, do it fast."

Konata finally stopped at the page that Hiyori was currently working on. It was of Minami and Yutaka, in a revolving door. In this picture, Yutaka was on her back, with Minami lying on top of her, passionately kissing her. Hiyori started to cringe a bit.

"Not bad, Hiyori!" Konata gave her fellow otaku a cheerful thumbs-up which instantly relaxed the meganekko. While she was relieved, she felt like face palming.

"_Duh! Yutaka isn't Konata's little sister, so she's actually into little sister moe! How could I have forgotten that?"_

"What are doing here, Konata-sempai? You told me you usually game on the weekends."

"Well…" Konata wrapped her arm over Kagami's. "I was going to have breakfast with Kagami. But I decided to bring Yutaka and Minami along too." She pointed out them out still in the door, Minami helping Yutaka off the ground.

Hiyori scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed look on her face. "It kinda looks like I interrupted a double date or something."

For that moment, time and space froze. The birds froze in the air, all the cars came to a sudden halt and everyone stood still like wax mannequins. There was a draft of icy coldness during the normally warm spring day, as Kagami's face started to brim red with anger. When time returned to normal, Konata quickly noticed her expression and acted quickly.

"Hiyori, don't you have something to do?"

Hiyori started to panic again. "Oh that's right! I have to get to the couriers in time to drop off my latest drawing!" She glanced at her watch and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "I ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET THERE! KONATA-SAN, KAGAMI-SAN, I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" She grabbed her notepad from Konata and ran as fast as she could down the street.

Konata placed her hand on Kagami's shoulder. She could feel Kagami was slowly calming down since her shoulders started becoming less and less tense.

Konata looked at her friend with a reassuring look on her face. "Relax, Kagami. You know how Hiyori is almost as perverted as my dad. She has a habit of speaking without thinking, too. Let's just get some food and forget this happened."

Kagami turned to Konata, an expression of anger slowly turning into content, her blush slowly disappearing.

"Yeah, let's go."

They entered in the restaurant where they were greeted by a stout woman who looked like she was either in her 40's or 50's.

"Howdy y'all. Welcome to the Tabegoro Diner. Smoking or Non-Smoking?"

Kagami groaned a bit. They were all still in high school, Yutaka and Konata looked like they were still in grade…A light went off in Kagami's head.

"_Yeah, there's no doubt they're related. I don't know anyone else in Japan who's as short as they are."_

"Miss?"

Kagami quickly snapped back in. "Non-Smoking Please."

After a few minutes, they were placed at a booth with a window viewing into the street. They all began to look at the menus placed before them.

"So what are you going to get Yutaka?"

"I'm not sure. Everything on this menu is probably too much for me to eat. I'll think I just get a grilled cheese sandwich. How about you Minami-chan?"

Minami glanced over at the menu. "I'm not quite sure what to get."

"You know Minami, you know what they say if you get something with a lot of dairy. Your-"

Konata's sentence was cut short after Kagami forced her hand over her mouth.

"Just ignore her, Minami."

"I guess I'll just have an apple danish."

"So what do you want Kagami? A full, five-course breakfast right?"

"I think I'll just get some eggs and sausage. Maybe some pancakes too."

"Man you guys aren't Japanese at all. I'm going to get jelly filled rice cakes!"

"Like that's much better?"

"So let's change the subject! Hey Yutaka, Minami, have any guys tried to hit on you yet?"

Yutaka and Minami both started blushing and looking at their feet. Kagami looked at Konata with disbelief.

"_Yeah, real subtle Konata."_

Yutaka was the first to say something. "No. I think the guys in my class to try avoid me since I'm so short."

Minami shook her head. "I overheard some guys from my old school talking about me. They say I look a little creepy and… _*pitter patter* _I'm lacking in other places."

The rumors about Minami sent Yutaka into a fluster. "That shouldn't matter! If those guys took the time to know you, they would know how nice and sweet you are, Minami-chan!"

"Yutaka…Thank you for the kind words."

Twenty minutes later, their food finally arrived. Kagami started working on the pancakes the size of Konata's head while Konata started chowing down on her rice cakes. Yutaka took a big bite out of her grilled cheese. But the cheese was really stretchy so when Yutaka let go off her sandwich, there was a long strand of cheese left. Kagami and Konata started to chuckle simultaneously, both almost choking on their respective breakfasts. Minami worked on her Danish slowly, taking a swig of milk after each bite.

Fifteen minutes later, all the dishes on the table were void of any food.

"Man Kagami, you really went to town on your breakfast!"

Kagami gave her friend a little punch in the arm. "Quiet you. What's wrong, Yutaka?"

Everyone turned their attention to Yutaka. She was sweating quite a bit, her face a bit green while she was holding the sides of her stomach.

"I don't feel so good."

Minami reached next to her friend and felt her forehead. "You're burning up, Yutaka. We need to get you home."

Konata looked a little bummed. "I guess I'll take her home."

"No, that won't be necessary Konata."

Kagami and Konata both stared at Minami with disbelief. Did she just talk back to them?

Minami, quickly realizing her mistake, started blushing a bit. "I mean, my house is only a few minutes from here by train. I have a spare bed that she could rest in until she feels better."

Yutaka couldn't help but feel a little bad about Minami having to help her. "Are you sure about this Minami? I don't want to be any trouble to you or anything."

"You're never any trouble, Yutaka" Minami said as her mouth started forming a gentle smile. "You know I would regret it if I let anything happen to you. We should probably get going before your fever gets any worse."

Yutaka was amazed by Minami's selfishness, so all she could do was nod her head.

As they leaving the table, Minami reached into her pocket and pulled out a 2000 yen bill.

"Here, Hiiragi-sempai. This should cover me and Yutaka anyway."

Kagami took the bill with a little apprehension. "You don't need to do this, Minami."

"No, it's alright. It's the least I can do for showing up last."

With that Minami started leaving the restaurant with Yutaka, holding on to her little hand delicately.

"Man I'm getting a real Nagisa/Tomoya vibe from them right now."

"Don't go there."

As soon as they were out of their range of view, a sly smile appeared on Konata's face.

"You know what Kagami?"

"What?"

"We're finally alone."

Kagami poked her head up around the booth to see if Konata was telling the truth. Minami and Yutaka were finally gone, and apart from them, there was hardly anyone else in the restaurant.

Konata crept up behind her, put one arm around Kagami's waist and started rubbing Kagami's cheek.

"We could do anything we want as long as we keep quiet" Konata whispered in her best sultry voice into Kagami's ear. "It would just be you and me."

Kagami's initial reaction was a full on blush, followed by her falling down under the table.

"Kagami? Are you alright?"

Kagami started to pull herself up, her blush still showing.

"Don't startle me like that! What if someone really did hear you?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Konata gave up. "Fine, so we won't make out under the table. We should probably leave."

After leaving the money on the table, the two made their way out of the restaurant.

As they made their way out into the street, Konata decided to take a chance. As the two were walking Konata casually linked her arm with Kagami's. Surprisingly, Kagami didn't argue or resist this time.

As they reached the street corner waiting for the traffic to stop, Konata began to notice that people around them were giving them strange looks. She looked up to Kagami, who had a troubled expression, but when Kagami looked at Konata, she tried to smile as if nothing was wrong.

"_So this is what you were afraid of Kagami? I can see why you were so against us coming out in the first place. I just wish I could do something about it."_

Suddenly, Konata had a stroke of genius. Why didn't she think of that before?

She tugged on Kagami's arm, bringing Kagami's head down to her level. She whispered into her ears "I have an idea Kagami, just go with it?"

"What are you-Konata?!"

Konata let go of Kagami's arm and started skipping off ahead of her.

"Onee-chan! Come on!"

It took a moment to Kagami to process what Konata just said. When she understood, she tried really hard to hold back her laughter. The whole idea of it was so funny, but it was even funnier that it was her idea to begin with back when they were in Akiba.

"What's with the funny look, Onee-chan?"

There was also an unexpected side affect. Every time Konata said Onee-chan made Kagami want to hug her like crazy. She was resisting as hard she could but her trembling body made her feel like it was a losing battle.

Konata ran up to Kagami and glomped her around the waist.

"I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind Kagami, but at least this way people won't give us weird looks in public. They'll just think we're sisters."

"I guess, but I we don't look anything alike."

"Half sisters then! I could be the sister you just found out you had and you're spending a day together with her to get to know her better."

As far-fetched as it sounded at first, after some thought Kagami believed it could be fairly plausible if anyone asked. Konata used her height when it was advantageous for her, so she probably could pull this off.

"Okay then, so then I could call you Imouto-san?"

Konata let go and stared back at Kagami with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, Kagami? I don't think that'll work."

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. So want do you want to do?"

Konata's face lit up and she glomped Kagami at the legs.

"I wanna spend the day with Onee-chan!" Konata exclaimed.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Kagami asked.

"There's this new Cl*nn*d movie out! Let's go!"

But before Konata could get a running start, Kagami gave her a big hug, but only as a big sister.

"Thank you Konata" Kagami said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Konata took Kagami's hand and started dragging her down the street towards the movie theater.

While this day hadn't started out like she hoped, Kagami was happy on how it was turning out. All that mattered was that she was together with Konata.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Of course Kagami or Konata didn't notice the long hair meganekko furiously scribbling what she saw her from a safe distance.

* * *

Kagami: So how's college so far?

Author: Not bad. I'm having fun so far and my roommate is pretty chill. I'm still using the closet otaku card, so he has no idea that I'm really into anime or anything. *Looks at his copies of Trigun and Afro Samurai then looks at roomate's copy of DBZ Season three* Maybe college won't be so bad.

Kagami: Was it a lot of work to get in?

Author: Yeah, I had to really buckle down the last few years of high school, do a bunch of extra-curriculars and study my brains out to get here. Luckily I only had to write two essays and tweak them slightly to send to all the colleges I applied to. I got into my dream school and got accepted everywhere else excpet for the one school I was wait-listed for,

Kagami: You see? Hard work does pay off!

Konata: I am a hard worker! I work really hard at my job and I send in like a hundred postcards for every lottery I enter!

Kagami: You know, your overzealousness could be channeled into something far more productive.

Konata: I will! I'll buy a bunch of lotto tickets so I can win it big! I'll be able to buy whatever manga I want!

Kagami: Not what I had in mind.

Konata: I'll move into the country with Kagami and have a personal chef make her a Princess Crepe every day.

Kagami: While the offer is nice, I don't even think I could finish one of those myself.

Konata: Then he can make it on my face! That way you wouldn't be able to resist!

Kagami: Can you end this chapter already?

Author: Sure, keep reading folks and here's your complementary anime goodbye!

BYE BYE BOO!


	23. Concern

Author's Note: It's been a while and this is my first offical post of the 2009-2010 school year! I'm also excited to annouce this story has already had over ten-thousand hits! I want to thank all my readers for staying with me and constantly hitting the refresh button, it makes it all worth it in the end. College life hasn't been bad so far, I'm actually going to go see **Evangelion 1.0 : You Are (Not) Alone **tomorrow at my school's movie theater then it's off to the football game afterwards. I'll try to update as much as I can but it won't be as frequent as I was during the summer. And by the way, I was a little dissapointed in how TMoHS Season 2 ended, but what can I say, hopefully 3rd time's the charm! RAW RAW FIGHT THE POWAH!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 19: Concern

"How many times has this been made into a movie?"

"It's only the second time."

The two were met a few angry shushs from the other patrons in the theater.

"Quiet!" said some big guy wearing a F**ko shirt, sitting by himself. " Some people are trying to watch the movie!"

* * *

At this point in the movie, the boy had just brought his new friend back to her family's bakery after she collapsed on the way home. They were met by her mom, whom she bared a striking resemblance to, who took her daughter up to her room. After a few minutes, she came back down.

"_How is she doing, Mrs. Furukawa?" the boy asked._

"_Oh, please call me Sanae. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She gets sick like this every now and again. You're Nagisa's friend, Tomoya Okazaki, right? She's told me all about you!"_

"_Yes Ma'am." Tomoya began thinking to himself. They'd only known each other for a few days, so how could Nagisa know everything about him about already?_

_Sanae started chuckling a bit. "I could tell from that expression on your face you're wondering how much Nagisa told me about you. All I know is that you're a good friend for trying to help her bring back the drama club."_

_Tomoya breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he thought about it, Nagisa and this woman really did look alike. The soft expressions on their faces, those strands of hair that stuck out at the top of their heads, they could have been sisters. _

"_Here Okazaki-kun." Sanae held out a tray with bread on it. "It's my new recipe! I would be honored if you were the first to try it!"_

"_Oh, thank you Sanae-san." It would be rude of him if he didn't try at least one piece. He took a piece of the bread and quickly inspected it. It looked like bread enough, so he took a big bite from one end of it._

"_Well what do you think? No lying please" Sanae said in a singsong voice._

_Tomoya swallowed the bread in his mouth and started to sweat a bit._

"_Well, if you are trying to appeal to an audience with unique tastes, I think this is perfect. What did you put in this anyway?"_

"_It's my usual bread with a special ingredient."_

"_What kind of special ingredient?" Okakazi dared to ask._

"_Balsamic vinegar!" _

There were a few chuckles throughout the theater, but apparently someone found this hysterical. Their laughter sounded almost maniacal, like it was the combined effort of a pack of hyenas. Sadly, in this case, that person was Kagami.

"Kagami!" Konata fussed. She could feel the icy glares of everyone around them. "Pull yourself together, it's not that funny."

Kagami put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter, but it took her a half a minute before she was fine. After a few deep breaths, Kagami finally regained her composure. "Okay, I think I'm good now"

She was met by Konata with a pouty look in her eyes. She folded her arms in front of her like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "Onee-chan, you're so embarrassing, I can't believe we're related."

"Whaaa?" She was met by a few more shushs. "I'm sorry I…" Kagami stopped herself. At this point, Kagami felt like face-palming. She momentarily forgot that they were acting like half-sisters so they could be close together in public. So what was she apologizing for? It was Konata's idea.

Konata pointed to the screen. Thanks to her, they had missed the whole scene where the father was introduced.

"_So that's what my bread is really used for?" Sanae cried, her face full of tears. _

"_FINE THEN!" She ran out of the store crying hysterically._

"_SANAE!" Akio grabbed three pieces of her balsamic bread and proceed to stuff them in his mouth. "I LUFF HEM!" he yelled with bread in his mouth as he pursued his wife._

_Tomoya could only look with disbelief at the married couple. Who was going to watch the store now?_

Two hours and a half hours later, the credits started rolling down the screen. After watching the credits, Konata and Kagami got up from their seats and started walking out of the theater in the lobby. Both of them were still drying their eyes with some tissues Konata brought.

"Man, no matter how hard I try, that series makes me cry so hard, at least towards the end" Kagami said, then blew her nose in one of her tissues. "I tell myself I wouldn't watch another Cl*nn*d after the last episode of the second season, and I ended up going to see the first movie."

"Yeah, but it's nice to see that the company that made the series made this movie" Konata commented with a haughty voice.

"What do you mean, Konata?" Kagami obviously wasn't as hardcore as Konata when it came to understanding dating-sim turned anime turned movies.

"You didn't notice?" Konata asked in a condescending tone. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Anyone with an eye for detail could have picked up on that at a first glimpse."

Kagami groaned. _"Alright, Konata, you can stop patting yourself on the back now."_

They had made it out of the lobby and decided to go across the street to a nearby café. Soda and popcorn were nice, but right now both of them wanted something a bit more filling.

After they sat down in a booth right next to the window and ordered their food, they went back to discussing the movie.

Well, not right away. Konata was playing around her silverware, pretending her plastic knife was a samurai sword, swinging it all around. "So what happened with the whole bread scene?"

Kagami blushed a bit. "Well… I guess it rubbed off on me from Tsukasa."

Konata stopped swinging her fake sword around, her face genuinely confused. "I don't get what you mean."

"I don't why but I always hear her say balsamic vinegar from time to time." Something clicked in Kagami's head. Just what was with her sister's weird obsession with salad dressing? For some reason when Kagami was walking by her sister's room, she could hear her singing some song about balsamic vinegar. She, herself was never really a fan of balsamic vinegar, but her sister's inane obsession with it was staring to frighten her now.

Back in the real world, Konata went back to fiddling around with her knife, totally oblivious to Kagami's pondering.

"I'm still confused about the difference from this movie and the other one." Kagami said, trying to sound as genuinely confused as possible.

Suddenly, Konata's eyes stared glaring with a fierce energy. She dropped her knife and stared at Kagami. Suddenly the purple-haired girl was started to regret changing the subject all of the sudden.

"I hope you're ready Kagami, because I'm probably going to pull a Miyuki on this." To the two of them, pulling a Miyuki meant explaining something with almost excruciating detail to the point where it became excruciatingly painful to the listeners. Normally, Konata wasn't he one to give answers on anything useful, seeing how her knowledge was limited to games, anime, and manga, things that didn't have much real world usefulness. Actually, Konata never really added much to an intelligent conversation before, even Tsukasa had her moments. But seeing how neither Miyuki or Tsukasa were around, maybe it was time to let her have her shining moment.

A little bored, Kagami started tracing her index finger around the top of her water glass. "Since we have nothing better to talk about right now, you might as well."

Thus began Konata's explanation. " It all started back about a few years back when it started out as a dating sim…

Kagami's brain was combusting inside her head. She was able to follow Konata for the first few minutes, but then Konata went off on a tangent on how the seiyuu for the main character ended up voicing an antagonist for a filler arc for another series. Kagami tried to follow, but after ten minutes, she became lost and disoriented. With Miyuki's explanations, Kagami would feel smarter at the end , but with Konata she felt dumber and dumber as time passed. Apparently otaku have trained their brains to absorb all this information over the course of their lifetimes. Seeing how Konata's dad raised her as an otaku ever since she was a baby, she was probably considered a deity among the geeks. Konata didn't stop for another twenty minutes and by the time she finished her explanation, their food had arrived.

"… and so basically, with the exception of the main character, every other character was voiced by their seiyuu from the series when they made the first movie. That's why some people think the movie was made by the same people as the anime. Does that help you Kagami?" a proud and energized Konata asked, her arms at her sides like she had just won a gold medal or something.

At this point, all Kagami could do was nod. Most of her brain function went offline during the explanation, so this was all she could manage doing.

"Let's eat!" Konata happily exclaimed as she began working on her piece of cheesecake with great vigor.

"You know, normal people don't have cheesecake for lunch."

"Yeah, but then again, didn't you say I wasn't normal to begin with? That I was a geeky-loser-"

"My Konata! This sandwich is delicious you should try it!" Kagami took a small part of her grilled chicken sandwich and forced it into Konata's mouth to get her to pipe down.

"KAGAMI!" Konata managed to muffle with Kagami's sandwich still in her mouth. "HAT NAWT FERY NICE!" She took a big swig of her water to force the sandwich down her throat. "You could have just asked me to stop, you didn't have to stuff your sandwich with all that meat in my MWATH!!!" Again, Kagami stopped Konata by talking by shoving food down her throat.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"I like any conversations we have with that kind of undertone to be a bit more… quiet."

A sly grin came up on Konata's face. "Oh, Kagami!" Her fingers started walking across the table onto Kagami's arm. "You don't mean we can only do that when we're in the bed, right?"

"Shut up! I didn't mean it like that." Kagami's gaze became fixed on something else. "Hey you haven't finished your meal yet."

Konata looked down at her plate. She had finished the cake but left the strawberry there for "special" reasons.

"Well, Kagami, I thought you would like it."

"Oh thank you Konata." Kagami began to reach for it but Konata grabbed with her fork first.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I just gave it to you. You can have it on one condition."

"What would that condition be?"

Konata began dangling the strawberry over her mouth. "I'm going to put this in my mouth, you'll have to fish it out with your tongue."

Kagami's face lit up. "Idiot,we can't do that if we're supposed to be sisters."

"Oh that right, I forgot." Konata closed her eyes in deep concentration but quickly thought of a solution.

"Here catch!"

Konata tossed the strawberry in the air towards Kagami's face. It caught her completely off guard and instead of landing in her mouth it hit her right cheek and landed onto the floor.

"Great, that was a waste of a strawberry" Kagami pouted as she glanced at the strawberry now resting on the café floor. "That's something a little kid would do."

"Well, I am supposed to be your little half-sister. I'm just trying to keep up appearances. Besides, I know something that will make it better."

Kagami was fed up. "No, no more I can't-"

In the course of a split second, Kagami's right cheek felt moist and warm. Konata was giving her a peck on the cheek, like a child would give to their mother but at the same time she was licking the strawberry juice off. Kagami closed her eyes so she couldn't see her face started turning several shades of red in the reflection from the window.

"Konata" she trying to sound like she wasn't into it, but was failing. "Stop someone might see us here."

Suddenly Konata pulled back off of Kagami's cheek. Kagami rubbed her cheek, her face still red. She then noticed how Konata suddenly went from loving little sister to a girl like she had just seen a ghost. All the color drained from her face and she looked scared.

"What is it, Konata?"

All Konata could do was point to the window. When Kagami turned around, she didn't see a mangled body or a car crash like she had expected, so what freaked out Konata so much?

She then noticed a small collection of boys running towards the restaurant and stopping near them. They were on the pudgy side, wearing anime T-shirts with expensive cameras like the one that Konata's dad owned hanging around their necks. These guys looked like they could have been customers at the cosplay café. She couldn't help but hear their loud voices through the glass.

"It's true, I saw her here!" the one with the R*nj* t-shirt said.

"Yeah, right, she's from an anime, how could she possibly be here!" one of the others said.

"I'm telling you, I saw someone who looked like Kamigishi staring right into this restaurant! Then she just ran off!"

Kagami was, what's a good word for this situation? Scared? Frightened? About to S her pants? Any of those words would have worked at this point.

"_Maybe it was some other girl. I mean, she can't be the only one who looks like her." _

The R*nj* guy looked inside and made eye-contact with Kagami.

"Right there!" He pointed at Kagami on the opposite side. "She looks exactly like her, but she had her hair up in a bow like Kamigishi."

There was no doubt now.

Kagami wanted to jump through the window and beat the crap out of that guy, but right now she was stuck to her seat, playing out the scenario in her head.

Tsukasa was probably walking down the street and saw Kagami and Konata in the café. As she was about to knock on the glass so they would notice her, she saw Konata kiss Kagami on the cheek. She didn't understand what was going on and ran off, not before she inadvertently made eye contact with Konata.

Kagami curled up into a ball and felt like she was getting smaller and smaller and smaller…

Until Konata started shaking her out of it.

"Kagami! Now is not the time to have a panic attack!"

"Konata…"

"Go to her, Kagami. You're her sister, I'm sure she'll understand if you talk to her. I'll pay, just go get her."

After a few deep breaths, Kagami nodded and bolted out of the restaurant in hopes of catching up with her twin.

Konata's tough expression instantly vanished as she crumbled to the floor a sobbing mess. This was one of those events that if it went wrong, their relationship could be over just like that. Kagami would be forced to move away from her, like to a fancy prep school or something. No matter what scenario played out in her head, it only brought tears to her.

She could hear footsteps walking towards her. It was probably one of the employees asking her to leave because she was being disruptive.

"What happened here? Are you okay?"

Konata turned her head upwards and saw a glistening badge…

* * *

I think it's time I stopped getting fluffy and started getting serious. Or not. Either way, I would start hating myself if this story became nothing but an over-glorified fluff-fest. Now the ball is starting to roll.

Drama: check.

Angst: Check.

Lemon: ... you do know this is a rated T story right? Don't worry that doesn't mean there won't be any hot action, just don't be horndogs about it.

Feel free to pitch some story ideas to me in a review or a PM. I'm at a point where the plot is malleable but I'm not sure what to do right now. I'm actually considering starting a brand new story along with this one. I'll probably make a poll so my readers can decide.

A cookie for whoever can tell me what show this quote is from and when it happened.

"She was really taking a shower... the stupid C********* is like...boing and boing and....BOING!"


	24. Fast and Furious

Author's note: Well I'm not off to a good start in college. I'm already $80 past the first focus date for my school's mealplan, so I'm afraid I won't have any money at the end of the semester for food. That and I keep constantly procrastinating on my papers, I'll do them in a little while, just not right now. Hell since college started I've already spent a few nights when I stayed up past 3 in the morning while my roommate slept. Not for school work, but to watch some anime. I know, real mature. Well, my roommate doesn't care because A: he sleeps like a log and B: he doesn't know I like anime. I'll try to update my story at least once a week. College life has been busy, I've joined the Kendo club and the anime club here. I actually ran into someone I knew from high school at the anime club. I knew she was a big fan of anime for years, so when she saw me at the meeting she was like"WHAT THE FAUK ARE YOU DOING HERE?." Kendo Club on the other hand, is actually fairly exhausting but I can see why people do it. It's been a fairly rewarding experience thus far, so I think I may purchase the equipment I need so I can compete in the first tournament this fall.

* * *

Chapter 20: Fast and Furious

"What have you done this time Konata?" the tall woman with short green hair and glasses asked. The glare coming off her glasses was almost as bright as the glare coming off the shiny badge on her police uniform.

"Yui-neesan?" Konata started rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "What are you doing here? Aren't on still on patrol?"

"I actually just got off duty and was going to go next door to grab a cup of coffee. But your friend with the pigtails almost knocked me over when I passed. Then I heard you crying, so came in to investigate. What exactly happened here?"

Konata brought herself up from the floor, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"It's a long story…"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "So you gonna tell me what's buggin' you?"

Konata did look up to her as an older sister sometimes, albeit an older sister who constantly visited to borrow manga or when she was drunk when her husband wasn't around and drove like she was from _In*t**l D_. Maybe Yui could give her the advice she needed.

"Yeah, but can we talk about in private?"

Yui placed her hand on Konata's head and ruffled her hair a bit with a big grin on her face. "Of course! Let me just grab my coffee and you can tell me in the car."

Konata managed to give off a weak smile.

After they went next door to Sudoh-Bucks and grabbed Yui's coffee, a few minutes later they were in her blue Subaru on their way home.

Yui looked over to her cousin, who still had a bit of a gloomy expression on her face.

"So what happened with you and your friend back there?"

Konata fidgeted around a bit. _"Well, it's now or never."_

But before she could say anything, Yui's cell started ringing.

"_Open your eyes, open your mind FEEL THE POWER!" _Why did that ringtone sound so familiar?

"Sorry Konata I got to take this. Hello?"

"_Hello Narumi?"_ It sounded like it was another police officer by the way he addressed her. _"Where are you exactly?"_

"On the corner of 5th and 23rd, why do you ask?"

"_There's a report of a yellow car driving like crazy near your area. Can you investigate for us?"_

Yui rubbed the back of her head with a bit of apprehension. "Sorry, I just got off duty."

No sooner had Yui finished her sentence then said yellow car pulled up next to her at the traffic light. It was one of those sleek custom sports cars built for street racing, with spinner rims playing music so obnoxiously loud that the people on the sidewalk had to cover their ears to prevent sound damage.

While Konata did the same, Yui did nothing. After making eye contact with the driver of the yellow car, she turned into her cell phone and said in a serious voice "I'll call you back later." She turned it off and placed it in her pocket. The driver of the yellow car revved their engine twice. She did the same.

She reached over and tightened Konata's seat-belt until Konata felt like she was being absorbed into her seat.

"Nee-san?" Konata yelled over the music. "What are you, uh oh…"

Konata recognized that face anywhere. Those glazed eyes, her sweaty face, her ignorance of the music, her tight grip on the steering wheel with her right hand and her left hovering over the gear shift.

"You bastard…" She spoke with a very un-Yui like tone while gritting her teeth. "You think you can escape again like you did last time do you?"

Konata suddenly remembered that Kagami told her that Yui ended racing a car that looked like the one next to them when they were going to the beach on break a while back. While the odds that this was the same car that Yui raced were slim to none, Konata knew better. Whenever someone challenged her on the road, it was like Yui became a different person altogether. Maybe it was something with the car. If she lived through this, she was going to ask the Hiiragi's to exorcise her car for safety.

"Come on come on" Yui said impatiently while staring at the traffic light. "Turn green already damn it!"

"_Uh hello? Earth to Yui-neesan, you're a traffic cop." _Konata was surprised Yui wasn't part of some underground racing circuit, or how she had her license for so long without being pulled over.

The light turned green, and with the smell of burning rubber both of the cars sped down the open road. Konata tried fold her hands in prayer but Yui's uncontrollable driving made her hands grasp on the seat for dear life.

* * *

At the same time, Kagami was still trying to find Tsukasa. After a half an hour of asking people if they had seen her and running, she realized she would never catch up to Tsukasa.

Suddenly her cellphone started ringing. Kagami pulled it out with bated breath, maybe it was from Tsukasa or God forbid, her parents. When she saw that Miyuki was calling her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey there, Miyuki. What's up?"

"Hello there Hiiragi-san." For once, Kagami was upset at Miyuki. This was one of the few things that Kagami found irksome about Miyuki. Whenever she addressed her, it was always "Hiiragi-san", but she never did for Tsukasa. Why the change in formality?

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come over to my house to study."

"Sure. By the way, have you heard from Tsukasa recently?"

"Tsukasa? She's already on her way. She told me was out in town getting some new outfits then some weird boys in town started following her. She said she asked them to leave but they wouldn't so she ran away from them. She still sounded a little shaken up from the experience."

"Was that all she said?" Hopefully she didn't sound too direct to Miyuki.

"That's all she told me."

Right now two scenarios were playing in Kagami's mind. There was the one where Tsukasa did see them kiss and ran away. The other one was a bit more optimistic. Instead, going along with Miyuki's story, Tsukasa had coincidentally stopped in front of the café to catch her breath when Konata _thought _she saw them together but ran off when that group of boys found her again.

"I'll be over in a little bit. I just have one loose end to tie up." She really didn't have anything else to do, she didn't want to end up confronting Tsukasa just yet.

"Okay , but can you try calling Konata-san for me though? I can't get her at her home number."

Kagami chuckled a little bit. _"Of course this would be the one time Konata wasn't at home when someone called." _"Sure Miyuki. Bye."

Kagami hit the call end button, then brought up Konata's number and hit the call button. As soon as the call went through, Kagami had to bring the phone away from her ear to lessen the sound of scrapping metal.

"_WHHHAAAA….WATCH OUT FOR THAT KID….YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"_

The screaming finally stopped, leaving Kagami dumbstruck. She looked as her phone displayed "Call End: Konata". With all he screaming and hearing Konata telling someone to watch out for a kid, she could only assume Konata was trapped in the car with her cousin Yui during one of her episodes. She must have accidentally accepted her call with her butt or something.

Kagami left her a text message, hoping she'd would be in one piece the next time she saw her. Being one of Yui's victims as well, Kagami knew the suffering Konata was going through right now.

Nothing she could do now but head to Miyuki's…

* * *

After a heated chase that lasted a half an hour, the yellow driver finally eluded Yui by turning into a back alley. Yui spun around amongst traffic to follow, but by that time the car had gotten away.

As the car finally came to a stop, her serious expression left her face. She started looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"How'd we get all the way downtown? I remember we were at 5th and 23rd at one point. I guess my mind slipped a little, huh Konata. Konata?"

When the car came to a stop, Konata bolted out of the car and started throwing up behind a dumpster in the alley. If she knew she was going to be driving with her today, she would have taken all of her meds beforehand. For some unknown reason, the only thing that managed to survive Yui's reckless driving unharmed was Yui's cup of coffee. Not a single drop had been split among all the hairpin turns and bumpy roads.

"You going to be okay, Konata?" Yui yelled out the car window.

"Sure…Neesan." After she was done throwing up, she got back into the car, knowing Yui wouldn't lose it again.

"Sorry about that. So what exactly happened at the café?"

Konata laid her head on the car window. She thought back to the night they confessed to each other. Kagami was scared of what people would think of them being together and Konata promised her that she wouldn't tell anyone, friend or family, until Kagami was ready.

"Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?"

"No" Konata said nonchalantly.

A few seconds later, Konata realized her response to Yui's question. At the same time, Yui had just realized what she just asked Konata. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

* * *

Author: Is to leave the story on a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do like dem apples?

Every person who had read the story up until this point: Great, but get to the lemon already!

Author: Man you guys really want it (insert that's what she said joke here) Fine here.

LEMON

Author: Happy now?

Group Shinigami/Maka chop X Giga Drill Breaker X Special Beam Cannon X Shining Finger X Falcon Punch X Shoop Da Whoop at the author!!!!!!

Author: AAAGGHHHH! IT'S POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000! (somehow survives meme blast)

Author: Okay I'll level with you. I've had a rivalry with a fellow writer for a little while now since we both started our respective stories during the summer. At this point he's already gone triple digits and I'm barely over 60. My motivation for writing this story is waning a bit, so I need some positive support. Just review, be some constructive criticism or just telling me you like the story. If I get 12 more reviews for my story by this time next week, I'll put in a lemon. Otherwise you will just have to wait like good children. Will that satiate your thirst for blood?

General Public: YES!!!!


	25. Memories

Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter read it. Enjoy it! Review it!

We pick up off the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Memories

The tension in the car after both of them blurted out what they were thinking on their minds became so thick not even a progressive knife would be able to cut through it.

"You go first" the passenger said.

"No, you go first " the driver said.

"I asked you first, officer."

"You're the one on trial right now."

"OBJECTION! You were the one who started this whole mess."

"As an officer of the law it is my job to find the truth at any cost."

"Yui-nee-san, you're kinda overstepping your power as a policewoman."

Yui scoffed and turned her head back to the road. Konata was trying to put up a cool and collected exterior but on the inside she was panicking like crazy.

"_CRAP! How could I have let it slipped so easily? It's only been a month and I've already blabbed it out! This was the one thing that I promised Kagami and I already broke it! Why am I so stupid…"_

Yui turned her head down at her cousin. She could see her hands on her lap trembling as tears fell from her face down.

Tears.

That caught Yui off guard. She could hardly remember the last time seeing her cry about anything.

"…Do you care about her?"

Konata turned her head towards her cousin. "What?"

"I asked do you care about her?" Yui asked again, this time her voice a bit softer.

"Of course!" Konata instantly perked up. "She's my best friend and she feels the same way about me. Whenever I'm with her…."

Konata closed her eyes for a few moments and played through all of the memories that she made in the last few years with Kagami.

When she opened her eyes, she spoke again. "I can't really describe it, but whenever I'm with Kagami, I feel like nothing in the world can bother me."

Yui stared into her cousin's green eyes. In those eyes she saw a twinkle that she'd hadn't seen in almost fifteen years. Her mind began to drift...

* * *

"Hello?" A teenage Yui poked her head through the front door. "Uncle Sojiro? Konata? Is anyone there?

No one answered, but she could hear what sounded like explosions and saw bright lights coming down the hall past Uncle Sojiro's office. She was a little hesitant to go near his office after what happened last time, so she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the door was closed.

As she made her way down the hall, the lights got brighter and the noises got louder. Eventually, she found her way into the family den, with her Uncle Sojiro sitting on the couch while a three-year old Konata was captive by the robot fight on the TV.

"SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!"

Konata's eyes lit up as the evil snake heads were wiped out in a fiery blaze by a projectile shot out of the white robot's hand that looked like the King of Hearts. She stood up and got into the same pose as the robot. She took a big breath and with all of her might yelled…

"SEKEEHA TANKYOTEN!" She went as far as copying the robot's stance from its attack, but lost her balance and fell flat on her butt. Uncle Sojiro started clapping his hands and laughing in joy as Yui looked on with a blank expression.

"Owie!" The tiny bluenette brought herself up and started dusting her clothes off until she saw Yui standing in the doorway.

"YUI-NEE-SAN!" Konata ran up to her older cousin and hugged her legs as hard as she could.

"Hey there Konata!" Yui patted her cousin on her head. "Looks like you've grown since I saw you last time."

"Yeah! I growed a whole 2 centimeters. I'm gonna be bigger than you soon, Nee-san!"

"Now now Konata." Uncle Sojiro got up and pried his daughter from his niece's legs. "You know it's not polite to say stuff like that."

Konata tried getting out of her father's grip, but to no avail.

"SEKEEHA TANKYOTEN!"

She kind of punched in her father in the face, but it didn't upset him at all. In fact, it just made him hold her even tighter, his face rubbing up against hers.

Konata tried to push her father away. "Daddy, stop it!"

Sojiro's eyes starting tearing. "I'm so glad we get to have this time together. You make me so happy sometimes, do you know that, you're the cutest girl I've ever seen!"

"Oh come one Sou-kun" a different voice spoke. "Where does that leave me?"

Yui turned to see her aunt Kanata walking out of the kitchen wearing a white apron. The resemblance between her aunt and her cousin was uncanny except Konata had inherited her father's mole and skin tone. She also had this one tiny little strand of hair that stuck out of the top of her head. Yui tried to style her cousin's hair one time before but no amount of gel or hair spray could get that thing down.

"Yui, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come here from high school?"

"Yeah. I had to buy some school supplies and I decided to pop by."

"How's my older sister doing?"

"She's doing great. She's staying at home right now taking care of Yutaka."

"I still can't believe it's been a whole month since your sister was born, Yui."

"Yeah, I still can't believe I have a sister who is fourteen years younger than me. It really hasn't sunk in yet." To be honest, Yui knew her mom was pregnant but it wasn't until the later months that she really noticed. Even when she went into labor, her stomach looked a little smaller than the normal pregnant woman about to give birth. When she saw her baby sister, she couldn't believe how tiny she was.

"Well just remember you have to be a good role model for your little sister, Yui."

"Yes Aunt Kanata." At least Yutaka wouldn't be raised in such a "unique" environment like Konata.

"Mommy!" Sojiro finally let his daughter down. She ran over and tugged the bottom of her apron."Is dinner ready?

Kanata bent down and ruffled her daughter's hair which had already gone past her shoulders with a pleasant smile on her face. "Yes honey. They just came out of the oven."

"Yay!" Konata jumped up with a big grin on her face. "I love Mommy's dango!"

"Would you like to join us, Yui?" Kanata asked. "I made enough for one more person."

Yui nodded her head happily. "Sure, I don't think my folks will mind as long as it's you guys."

Five minutes later, Yui sat down along with the rest of the Izumi family, a big plate of dango sitting in center of the dinner table.

"Itadekimasu!"

Konata grabbed the first dango and started biting one of the dumplings. Not three seconds later, she yelped and dropped it back on her plate.

"Konata? Are you okay?" Yui asked.

Konata looked up to her cousin, her face bright red, sticking out her pulsating tongue with tears trickling down her puffed cheeks.

"I bwernt my twangue!" the tiny bluenette muffled.

"What?" Yui then understood what she said. "O, you burnt your tongue."

"Konata" Kanata said. "What did I say about not waiting to let the food cool?"

"Yew would bern your twangue" a teary-eyed Konata managed to say.

"That's right, now I'll go get you some milk to cool it down. Water will just spread the heat."

"Umm, Aunt Kanata?"

"Hmm? Yes Yui, what is it?"

Yui sweatdropped as she pointed her finger across the table at Sojiro, who was fanning his own tongue with his hand. "You may need to make that two glasses of milk."

"Oh, dear." Kanata shook her head with fake disbelief. "Sou-kun, it's bad enough that she's been watching those robot shows you like so much, but right now I'm having some trouble figuring out who acting more childish right now."

Kanata poured two glasses of milk and placed them in front of both of them. They both took their milk and gulped it down simultaneously.

"Well Kanata, I know one way I'm different from Konata" Sojiro said in a very confident way.

"How's that Sou-kun?" Kanata asked.

As she bent down to pick up his empty glass, Sojiro pulled her head to his and gave her a kiss on the lips. Her pale skin blushed a deep red, either from the kiss or the fact that her daughter was watching this.

Yui couldn't help but blush a bit. She never saw her own parents be that affectionate, so sitting right in front of something like this was a little much for her.

"Daddy!" Konata yelled. "Stop that!" She was also blushing.

Sojiro let Kanata head go, her face still very flushed. "She doesn't have the most beautiful girl in the world as her wife."

"Oh Sou-kun , you never cease to surprise me" Kanata said, picking up Konata's glass and started washing both of them out in the sink.

"Wait I thought you said I was the prettiest girl in the world!" Konata yelled with a frustrated tone.

Sojiro gave her a bit of a blank look, then his mouth formed into a mischievous grin.

"I said you were the _cutest _girl, but Mom is the most beautiful. There isn't anyone else on the planet who can match her beauty!" Sojiro boasted.

Konata, not getting the joke, only got more flustered.

"Fine! If that's it, I'll just find someone who is more beautiful then Mom!" Konata said with a strong resolution.

Yui almost dropped her food from her mouth. Sojiro was taken aback by his daughter's proclamation, while Kanata continued to wash dishes like she hadn't heard a thing.

Sojiro broke the silence with some hearty laughter.

"Alright, Konata! I accept your challenge. I hope you find someone who's as pretty as All*nby but can fight like Ra*n."

Konata was dumbstruck for a second, then a smile formed on her petite face.

"You'll be regretting this Dad!" She started laughing like she had already won.

"But-" Sojiro halted his daughter's laughter by sticking up his index finger. "There is one condition."

Konata bent her head in confusion. "What is it?"

"You have to promise me that whoever you find you'll treasure them forever. No matter what might happen, you must always see this person for their inner beauty as well."

"Inner beauty?"

"You need to find the reason to stay with this person apart from their beauty" Sojiro explained.

"I still don't get it" Konata said scratching her head.

"To be honest, I still don't fully understand it myself. I keep forgetting why your mom chose an otaku like me."

At this time, Kanata walked behind Sojiro and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"But you remember why you chose me, right Sou-kun?" Kanata said.

Sojiro turned around and embraced his wife. Her skin tone started to redden a bit, but she didn't mind. There was a twinkle in her emerald eyes that Yui couldn't get out of her mind.

"Of course Kanata. I could never forget" Sojiro said his best childhood friend.

Yui was still blushing the whole time, trying to eat some of the now cooled dango while Konata still looked clueless.

When Sojiro saw this, all he said was "When you find that person you'll understand."

* * *

Fifthteen whole years later, she could still remember that clear as day. Why she did she didn't know.

"There's no doubt about it, she's her mother's daughter" Yui thought to herself.

Suddenly Konata's phone started vibrating. Konata's eyes lit up when she saw who is was from.

"It's from her!" Konata said in an excited tone. "Let's see…" Konata smirked a bit. "So that's how it's gonna be, Kagamin?"

"You're already at the point where you're giving her nicknames?" Yui asked.

"O please, Nee-san" Konata said waving her hand like it was no big deal. "I've been calling her that since I met her."

"I see." Yui gulped. "Does anyone else know?"

"Right now no one with the exception of you. We think Kagami's sister may have found out so we're going to confirm it. More importantly, can you do me a little favor?"

"What do you need?" Yui asked.

"Can you drop me off near the next train station? I'm meeting her at our friend Miyuki's house."

"Sure. I figured it's the least I can do after everything I've done."

Yui turned down the next street towards the local train station. It was midday so traffic wouldn't be so bad that her "other" self would take over.

"Do you hate me?" Konata asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" Yui retorted.

"I…I know people like me are looked down in Japan, but I can't change who I am just to please everyone else. I just need to know Yui, am I doing the right thing?"

Yui didn't answer right away, thinking to find the best explanation of her feelings. But then something clicked in Yui's head.

"Yes, you are, Konata. You love who you love. If she makes you happy, then that's more than enough for me."

Konata's eyes started welling up again. But before she could cry again, something that had been nagging her for a little while came up.

"Wait, Yui-neesan, how did you find out?"

Yui choked up a bit, took a big breath in and let it out.

"To be quite honest, I found out secondhand."

"Then who else knows?" Konata badgered Yui.

"Who do you think?"

Konata thought for a few seconds, then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"But how did he find out?"

"After my husband had to leave again, I got a little drunk and passed out. I didn't have any medication at my place so he went to your place to get some while Yutaka watched over me. When I came to the next morning, Yu-chan was asleep, and I found him sitting on my porch crying."

"Crying?" Now Konata was starting to get worried.

"When I confronted him, he had one of the biggest smiles on his face. He told me he was crying because he was so happy. At first he told me ' It's happened Yui. She finally found the most beautiful person in the world.' "

That sentence was enough to for Konata to remember that one time when she was little. The tears also came back, but Konata didn't hold them back.

"He began to tell me how he saw you and her together in your room. He didn't want to intrude because he knew you could make your own decisions and saw how happy the two of you were together, so he came back to my place."

All Konata could do was nod. It was going to take a little while for her to get over the initial shock.

Yui finally pulled up in front of the station. As Konata was about to get out, Yui pulled some money out of her purse and gave it to her.

"Here, use this for the train fare."

"Thank you, Nee-san." As she took the money from her cousin's hand, she also noticed a bright blue handkerchief at the bottom of the bills.

"I meant to give that to you a while ago, since I heard from your teacher you can get pretty sweat playing those video games."

Looking at that handkerchief made Konata think of Kagami. It was the same blue as her eyes, so Konata used it to dry her tears.

"Thanks. Maybe now you can stop worrying about me and try to get Kuroi-sensei to realize you're married."

Yui facepalmed a bit. "That is only a bit more complicated than this."

Both of them had a good chuckle about Kuroi's constant assumptions about Yui being single.

"Konata, take care and good luck."

"Thank you, Nee-san."

With that Yui began driving off back in town. Konata turned around and began walking into the train station. But before she went up to the counter to buy a ticket, she pulled out her cellphone and started dialing a number. After she pressed the send, she heard the person on the other end pick up.

_"Moshi Moshi?"_

"Hello?"

_"Konata?! Thank goodness! I was starting to think you lost it, I think this is the first time you've called me. "_

"Sorry, about that. But there's something important I want to say."

_"What is it?"_

"Thank you. For everything."

_"…so you finally found out."_

"Yeah, Yui told me."

_"I knew she would tell eventually, seeing how women on her side of the family tend to be blabbermouths."_

"Hey. That includes me!"

_"Sorry. Are you going to see 'her' soon?"_

"Yep. I'm about to hop on a train to Miyuki's house right now to meet her."

"_Alright, be careful out there. You never know what kind of people lurk on those trains."_

"Like you?"

_"Isn't that a bit mean?"_ Both of them shared a little laughter.

_"Just remember this Konata. No matter what, I will always love you for who you are no matter what. And I'm sure that's what she would say as well."_

"Thank you. I love you,too…"

…

…

"_Dad."_

* * *

Author's note: Okay before everyone starts freaking out, let me explain myself a bit. Just as I was about to start this chapter, my first big paper deadlines were coming up so I had to work on those. And afterwards I had my first big tests to study for, I didn't go to sleep until 2 for three nights in a row. During this period of time, I got hit with supermassive writer's block, this being the reason it took two weeks for this chapter to be posted.

I had a bunch of different ideas for this chapter, but I felt that Kanata was one of the most underused characters in LS so I figured the timing was appropriate. I think the biggest problem I had with this chapter was figuring out all the family relations, like how was Yui and Yutaka are Sojiro's nieces when Yui looks only about 10 or 15 years younger.

Plus, when I look at it, the timing wasn't great in the story. But when I finished this chapter, I felt this would be better than a randomly placed lemon, plus I needed a bit of closure to give me more inspiration to work on my story. If you don't send me mail bombs in anger and frustration,I'll try not to take two weeks to post a chapter.

BTW, I spent some of my time not working on school work or this to watch some anime. I started watching Minami-ke and Bokurano. I'm a few episodes into Okaeri and I finished Bokurano. All I can say about that show was it was almost as depressing as NGE. But to be quite honest, I don't remember why I started watching Minami-ke but I remember I start watching Bokurano after I saw some dude play the opening theme on the piano on Youtube. It's a beautiful piece, albeit extremely sad.

A few other things:

_Table order clockwise: Sojiro, Kanata, Yui, Konata_

Dango- little dumplings made out of rice flour, usually skewered with 3 to 4 of them on one skewer. I got the idea of watching Clannad, go figure.

Anime I was refering to- the best robot show evah, go Neo-Tokyo!


	26. Towels Are Our Friends

Author's Note: Yah, so I bombed my first Chem test but in my class the lowest test grade get's dropped at the end of the semester so it's all good. What else...got to clean my dorm room before my folks visit this weekend, I'm thinking about taking them to this Japanese restaraunt that supposed to be good, but if they don't want to we could always go for Ikea food. Oh, I know it's a day late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI! I WILL OBEY THE TRAFFIC LAWS AT ALL TIMES! WHICH IS GREAT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO A CAR RIGHT NOW! That's enough Caps for now. Let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 22: Towels are Our Friends

Kagami's trip home to grab her textbooks was uneventful, there was no sign of Tsukasa or her alleged stalkers anywhere. Kagami decided not to dwell on what happened over the past few hours so no one at home would raise suspicion.

When she stepped into the house, she narrowly missed getting tackled by Matsuri, who ended up crashing her head into a nearby wall.

"You okay, Matsuri?"

"Yeah, I think so." Matsuri began to wave her hand around in the air, like see was writing something. "Note to self: tackle siblings only in open areas."

Kagami furrowed her eyebrows. "Any particular reason you tried to tackle me?"

Matsuri pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her chin in a thinking manner with one hand and using the other to feel the new bump on her head.

"Yeah…I had a question for you..but…"

Matsuri closed her eyes and crossed her arms and legs and pondered in deep concentration. Kagami had half a mind to just walk away, but as soon as she was about too, Matsuri's eyes opened.

"Now I remember!"

Kagami expected more, but the only thing that followed her statement was more silence. And then Matsuri spoke again.

"Yeah, I remember that I couldn't remember the question I was going to ask you!"

Kagami looked incredulously at her older sister. "_How did she get into college again?"_

"Oh, Kagami there you are." Kagami turned to see her mother Miki walking towards her with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it, Mom?" Kagami asked without sounding nervous at all.

"Have you seen Tsukasa lately?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Matsuri said in a "How could I forget?" tone, forcing her palm into her face for her moment of stupidity.

"No" Kagami lied. "Is something wrong?"she asked while trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Miki's face scrunched up in distress and concern. "She came home a little while. She looked like she had a good scare, her face was pretty pale, like she had seen a ghost or something, and seemed to be drained of her energy. I asked if everything was alright, but she didn't respond to me. She grabbed her book bag and said she was going to Yuki-chan's house. Are you going there as well?"

"Yeah, she invited us to come over and study so I just came back to pick up my books."

"Can you find out what's worrying her? I haven't seen her look so scared in a while."

"She probably just saw a scary movie or something." Kagami dodged the question since she was wondering the same thing as well, but for a different reason.

After picking up her books, Kagami noticed how dark clouds started to form outside.

"_That's weird. It was sunny today when I went out with Konata earlier and I don't remember hearing the weather report expecting any rain. Might as well bring an umbrella."_

That turned out to be a somewhat useless idea, since as soon as Kagami left her house it soon because what Kagami thought would be simple shower turned into a torrential downpour. All the trees around her seem to warp because of the wind, branches flying in different directions. All the local shops seemed to have closed down even though the rain had only just started. It was like Susanoo(1) himself was orchestrating the heaviest part of the rain directly at Kagami .She tried to face her umbrella against the rain, but the gusty wind ended up turning the umbrella inside out.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kagami angrily yelled. Like yelling against the Shinto god of the storms was going to do any good in the first place. In fact, it only seemed to make him angrier as the wind picked up and ended up blowing her umbrella down the street until it got caught high in a tree.

"Great. As if things could possibly get any worse!" Kagami yelled more. Realizing her folly, she clutched her book bag and started running. Miyuki's house was still a few blocks away, so in this weather making sure her books didn't get wet was her priority.

"Oh my, I hope Kagami-san doesn't get caught up in all this rain" a distraught Miyuki said looking out of her window.

"Don't worry about her. If I know Kagami, she would have brought an umbrella with her" said a confident Konata while playing around with her phone.

"But what if the umbrella turns inside out and blows away?" Tsukasa asked, concerned for her sister, her normally perky bow starting to droop, it even seem to lose it's normally yellow color.

"Oh please Tsukasa, that only happens in anime. That and the main character would usually brave the storm in order to profess her love to the girl of their dreams." Konata suddenly gasped, turned her head and covered her mouth with her hand. _"Not again! What is wrong with me?"_

"I see" said a cheery Tsukasa, completely oblivious to Konata's last statement, her bow returning to its former glory.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Konata's head bobbed out of the F*te/ St*y douijn, er math textbook she was reading, knowing it was Kagami. Konata figured after being stuck in the rain, a good hug between "friends" would be the perfect way warm her up. She jumped up to go greet her, but someone else wanted to see her too.

"I betcha that's Hiiragi! I'll get it!" the challenger proclaimed, and started heading down the hall.

"_Not before I do!" _Konata promised herself. She suddenly felt the urge to jump up and start dashing down the hall.

"Oy, Chibikko , you wanna race?" Her opponent's fang glistened in the light. "Fine then, just realize you're going against the Fearful Fang of the West!"

Konata's eyes glistened with anticipation. _"A worthy adversary indeed!" _

Both of them started bolting down the hallway at top speed. As athletic as Konata was, she was going up against the start of the Girl's track and field team, so getting to the front door would be not easy.

"_The only thing she has got going for her are those long legs. But if I can stay on the inside corner, I'll be in the clear!"_

Konata sped up ahead, knowing her victory was guaranteed at this point. She turned the corner and…

"UWAH!"

Waiting outside Miyuki's front door, Kagami could hear the sound of two people colliding against each other. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey there Hiiragi!"

"Kusukabe, what are you doing here?" Kagami inquired.

"Miyuki said since we're in your class, Ayano and I might as study with you for the upcoming tests before summer break."

"I guess that makes sense. By the way what was that crash I heard?"

"Crash? That was just Shorty back there during our race to the front door." Misao pointed her thumb in the direction Kagami had heard the noise. "I totally beat her, but what did she expect going against the Golden-Eye Flash?"

Kagami didn't really care much of what else Misao said as she ran down the hall to see Konata with her eyes closed, sprawled out on the floor with some other girl.

"Konata!" Kagami ran over and placed own of arms under her girlfriend's head.

Konata's eyes fluttered open, staring into the azure-blue eyes of a twin-tailed angel. A sopping wet twin-tailed angel who was dripping cold water onto her face.

She smirked. "Hey Kagami, it's good to see you and all, but your kinda giving me an indirect bath right now."

"What are you talking about?" Kagami said, a small blush forming on her face.

Kagami didn't even realize how much the rain affected her until Konata brought it up. Shielding her books proved to be actual useful as it seemed not a drop of water got on any of them. On the other hand, Kagami took in all the rain like a sponge and was drenched from head to toe. Kagami turned around and saw pools of water in her trail.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Konata asked.

"Well, I did have one, but it got away from me." Kagami was about to tell her story on her rush to get to Miyuki's house when the other girl started coming too.

"Oww" the girl said, rubbing her temple. "I'm just glad my glasses aren't broken."

A squeaky voice could be heard coming down the hall. "Tamura-san, are you okay?"

Kagami could see the figures of Yutaka, Minami and Patty walking down the hall towards them.

"What are guys doing here?" Kagami asked, with a bit of a perturbed inflexion.

"Miyuki thought it would be a good idea for us to come to her house to study since my house is undergoing some renovations" Minami answered.

"I see… Kagami said, looking back to Konata, who had the same troubled look on her face. _"Did Miyuki invite all of our friends from school? I can't ask Tsukasa what she saw with everyone here!"_

Meanwhile, Hiyori's eyesight was still gaining focus until she saw what was going on in front of her: Kagami was holding Konata exactly like how she had her doujin version of Minami hold Yutaka, gazing into each other's eyes. If only she hadn't left her sketchpad back in Miyuki's room right now…

Miyuki came walking down the hall, surprised to see Kagami in her current condition. "My Kagami-san, you're dripping wet."

A loud thud followed, the tell-tale sign that Hiyori lost consciousness due to the loss of blood gushing out of her nose.

"Tamura-san! Are you alright?" Miyuki panicked. "I'll call an ambulance!" She was about to pick up the phone when she felt someone else's hand on top of hers. When Miyuki turned her head, she saw Patty with a big grin on her face, shaking her head.

"Martin-san, why are you smiling?"

"Don't worry about Hiyorin, Takara-san."Patty chuckled a bit."I know just what to do in this situation." Patty went over to the mangekka's twitching body, and sat on top of her, lowering her head right on top of Hiyori's.

Patty soon backed off , Kagami breathing a sigh of relief thinking they were going to kiss. She inched her head so it was right up against the side of her head and without warning, Patty started nibbling the part of Hiyori's ear.

At this time, Misao came walking down the hall.

"Hey guys whatcha…" Misao didn't finish her sentence and instead joined the staring of the two people on the floor.

Hiyori's breathing quickened and soon turned into soft moaning. Patty slowly started working her way down.

"No, Miss Suzumiya, stop that…" Hiyori said sleepily, her eyes fluttering. "That feels weird."

The whole hallway was dead silent. After a few seconds, Patty let go of Hiyori's earlobe, seeing her friend start to stir.

Patty snapped her fingers and Hiyori's glazed over eyes disappeared, staring at Patty.

"MIKURU?!"

Patty placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a big thumbs up with the other hand. "Welcome back to the real world, Hiyorin."

Hiyori rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and saw Konata smiling while Kagami's face was that of a tomato. Miyuki and Yutaka had bright blushes as well, even Minami's face was a distinct shade of red. Misao couldn't help but start laughing like crazy.

"Hahaha! That was great- ahahahaha! Wow are seri-hahaha!" Misao fell to the floor, her arms holding her sides from bursting, her eyes watering a bit. "All this laughi-hahahah is going to hahahahaha me!"

Hiyori's face kept drawing blanks, unable to remember what had just occurred. Either that or she lost too much blood.

"Did I miss something?"

Patty pulled out a napkin from her pocket and started wiping the blood off of her fellow otaku's face. Kagami could notice the foreigner's nose slowly turning red.

"Thanks Patty."

"No problem. I don't think we'd be very good guests if we got Takara-san's carpet all wet with your blood. Unlike some people."

All eyes focused on Kagami, who was still sopping wet. Her face only got darker out of embarrassment.

Miyuki went into the hallway closet and grabbed a big fluffy towel.

"Here you go, Hiiragi-san." She handed it to Kagami. "You must be freezing right now. I'll go run a bath for you."

As everyone finally got over the shock and started to walk away, the only two people left in the hall were Kagami and Konata. Konata enjoyed what was going on the entire time, the awkwardness of the whole situation, being held like that by Kagami and seeing her blush like that, she was on cloud nine.

"Hey Kagami, I have a question for you."

Kagami looked at Konata, who had a mischievous little grin on her face. She wasn't going to lie and say that what happened in front wasn't hot, but she had a very good idea what was on her mind, something about Hiyori.

"Can I borrow that towel for a little bit?"

As drenched as Kagami was, she didn't realize how much water Konata took in just by her presence. Her hair was wet but not as much as Kagami's and her shirt was wet enough that Kagami could see Konata's bra through it.

"I don't think so" Kagami stammered, blushing again. "I mean Miyuki only gave one for me and I'm don't want to give you germs or anything like that." At this point, Kagami was making stuff up as she went.

Konata placed her hand under her chin and went into "Thinking Mode." "I got it!" she proclaimed.

She snatched the towel from Kagami's hand and flung it around the two of them. "Now we can both dry off." Konata locked her arms around Kagami's waist. "You and this towel have a real Fumoffumo feel, it's good."

"Konata…" In truth, Kagami was loving this. The closeness of their bodies combined the heat from the blanket and her girlfriend's body made running out in the middle of a typhoon worth it. Kagami's face started getting closer to the tiny bluenette's but before their lips met Konata got out of the blanket.

"Sorry Kagami" Konata said with a melancholic face "but now is not the time or place."

"…yeah. You're right." For once, she was actually disappointed that Konata didn't take advantage of the situation more. But Kagami understood what Konata was thinking, she could only imagine everyone's reactions if anyone found them in the hall in such a compromising position.

"Now go take your bath and warm up. Don't worry I won't peep."

As Konata started walking back to Miyuki's room, Kagami's face grimaced at bit._ "Why can't I take a statement like that at face value?"_

* * *

Susanoo: Shinto god of sea and storms

Author: On the next episode...

Anizawa: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! FOR YEARS WE'VE TRIED ALL SORTS OF METHODS TO GET LEGENDARY GIRL A TO NOTICE US! NOW WE HAVE TO GO AS LOW AS INTERRUPTING FAN-FICTIONS IN HOPES ONE DAY SHE'LL READ IT AND SAY "HEY I SHOULD GO TO THAT STORE AND BUY SOME OF THEIR LIMITED EDITION MERCHANDISE!"

Author: You do realize that's impossible right?

*group explosion* WE'RE DESPERATE!!! (crashes into the middle of a highway, causing dozens of cars to swerve out of the way and crash, setting them on fire)

Sugita: Boss, what are we going to do? People might be dead!

Meito: D-don't worry. (tries to slip inside the opening where you get your purchases from in a vending machine) A-All we have to do is find a t-t-time machine.

Sugita: You're the one who needs to calm down!

Author: Great they took up all my airtime. See ya next time!


	27. It's Majide Time!

**Author's Note: **I don't even know where to begin. First off I apologize for the incredibly long wait you guys have had to endure for this chapter. College life changes a man. So basically for the past three weeks I've been struck with paper after paper after test after test so I've had little time to work on the story. O, on that note, I was also afflicted with crippling writer's block, probably the worst I've ever expierienced so far but I guess the stress of all my papers and tests contribute to that. Again for all my faithful readers I thank you for staying with me and thank you to **Arker**, for pulling me out of my spiral of laziness.

I guess I might as well tell you what else I've been up to lately. Let's see, I got a three week ban on 4chan for spoiling an old anime, so that's fantastic. Lately I've been catching up on all the new anime that's been coming out lately. So far my favorites are Nyan Koi, Seitokai no Ichizon( I wonder why), the very trippy Kuuchu Buranko (Trapeze) and Kobato. I'm watched a little of Kämper and I'm not sure if I like it yet, and I'm considering watching the second season of Darker Then Black and A Certain Scientific Railgun only if I get around to watching the previous seasons beforhand so can understand why Hei is amazing and who the hell Index is. Surprisingly, I'm starting to like the newest filler arc for Bleach, now tha Kenpachi is here, it can only get more awesome. But I am upset that Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei did not meet my expectations.

But enough about me. Let's get to the real reason you're here in the first place. I apologize if this is too long, three weeks worth of ideas crammen into one chapter is disasterific but is necessary right now.

**I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't. BTW does anyone know when the second volume is released in America? I can't find it anywhere.**

* * *

Chapter 23: It's Majide Time!

"Ah…man, this is heaven."

This was exactly what Kagami needed right now. After running through the rain for a while, it was kind enough of Miyuki to allow her to use her bath. She even took her soggy clothes and put them in the dryer, but they wouldn't be ready for a while, so she even offered her a change of clothes.

"_It's not fair of her to tease me like that_" Kagami sulked, still a bit upset about Konata leading her on in the hallway under the towel.

"Compared to Konata, Miyuki's practically a saint" Kagami muttered to herself as she sunk lower and lower into the bath, causing the bathwater to froth a bit and forcing bubbles to rise up into the air.

"Bubbles?" Kagami reached out and cradled a bubble close to her. She could see her reflection in it a little bit, her face a little longer because glanced over next to the bath and noticed two different bottles of soap. Both looked similar at first glance, but upon closer inspection one of them had a small picture of a bubble man, meaning Miyuki actually put in the bubble bath instead of the regular soap.

"Oh, Miyuki" Kagami gently chuckled to herself. Ever since they had met as little girls, she knew Miyuki was very intelligent and kind, as she would always help whenever Kagami asked, like with homework. But perhaps her only fault was that she would occasionally space out and would have little slip-ups, like tripping over her own feet or cutting her hand with a vegetable slicer. Konata would refer to them as "moe" points, but Kagami couldn't see any appeal to anyone accidentally slicing them self. More often than not Miyuki wouldn't even notice until someone brought it up.

The bubbles were a nice distraction for Kagami. She actually started gathering them up around her chest until it was like Kagami was dressed in an outfit of bubbles. It was very relaxing, right up until the bubbles started popping, blinding Kagami's eyes with soapy water.

"Kyah!" Kagami tried to wipe the soap out of her eyes only to end up stinging them more. She got up and stretched her arm in the direction of her towel. Suddenly, she lost her footing and ended falling out of the tub, splashing a good deal of water onto the floor.

At that moment, Minami opened the screen to the bath and walked into the room carrying a towel in one hand and a change of clothes for Kagami in the other.

"Hiiragi-sempai, you left your towel in the-"

Minami stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Kagami was not in the bath, but on the ground in front of her, naked and sopping wet of bath water. The air around seem to glisten around her, the same kind of glistening you'd see in anime when you saw a girl naked for the first time.

It was hard to tell at that moment who was more embarrassed at that point: Was it Kagami, who was wet and naked as the day she was born sprawled out on the floor or Minami for seeing Kagami in such a pose right at her feet? Both of them had dark crimson blushes on their faces and were at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"Um…" Minami started. "I'm sorry! Here's your towel and change of clothes" Minami blurted out, the blush on her face still apparent. She placed them in front of Kagami and bolted out of the bathroom.

Kagami was in a stupor. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, but the one thing she did notice were Minami's eyes moving up and down a few times before she left.

"_Was she checking me out?" _Kagami thought to herself.

Back in the hallway, Minami was catching her breath, her face still a little flushed, but she was slowly calming down.

"Konata-san was right" she said to herself. Once she felt her face and noticed all the warmth was gone, she headed back to her room where all of her friends were studying, smirking a little.

"Kagami is cute when she's embarrassed."

* * *

About five minutes later, a refreshed Kagami entered Miyuki's room. Miyuki and Tsukasa were sitting down at the kotatsu in the middle of the room, which was a little odd seeing how it was summer.

"Why did you bring out the kotatsu, Miyuki? We're still in the summer."

"Yes, but the rain outside has made it so cold I thought it would be nice to bring it out."

"I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly Kagami noticed couldn't move her arms. She glanced down and saw a tuff of blue hair enveloping her. Where did she come from all of a sudden?

"I'd much rather hug Kagami to get warm." Konata started to nuzzle herself in Kagami's chest, right in front of Miyuki and Tsukasa. While Kagami knew at this point that those two were used to seeing Konata act weird around her, she couldn't help but blush and push her off.

"Knock it off you!" Kagami said in an annoyed tone. Konata gazed at her for a bit, then shrugged her shoulders and said "Fine". She grabbed her book bag and jumped onto Miyuki big, soft bed.

"_Yare, yare."_

Kagami glanced at her sister, who was trying to fight falling asleep as she was nodding off, her eyes becoming all glazed over.

"You should probably turn that off Miyuki. Any longer and she'll go right to sleep." She glanced around the room, feeling something was missing. "Where are Ayano and Misao?" Kagami asked, remembering Misao greeting her at the front door.

Tsukasa finally was able to fend of sleepiness. "They ~ YYAAWWWWNNNN (So much for that) went downstairs to get some food."

Konata made herself comfortable on Miyuki's bed, pulled out a book from her bag and started reading.

"_Wait, a book?"_ Kagami did a double-takeover in Konata's direction to see if her eyes were playing trick on her. She didn't see any pictures on the inside, so it couldn't have been a manga and it wasn't a text book. All she saw was text. _"Why is she reading a light novel? She never reads any of the one of ones I give to her."_

Noticing Kagami's stare out of the corner of her eye, Konata smirked a bit. As Kagami walked over, Konata flipped herself so she was holding her book high in the air.

"_The Experiment of Haruhi Suzumiya_". The cover had the girls in their swimsuits , Yuki sitting towards the corner of the cover in a one-piece reading a book while Haruhi was "grabbing" Mikuru from behind, both of them dressing in very revealing bikinis.

Kagami rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger in disappointment.

"The one time I see you actually read a novel it just had to be Haruhi" Kagami said sarcastically.

"Well, my wonderful Kagamin~, it's Haruhi, but at the same time it not" Konata pointed out. "This actually a doujin I picked from last year's Comiket that I never seemed to get around to reading. You want to take a look?" Konata asked, closing the book and handing it to Kagami.

Even though Kagami knew that offers from Konata were like offers of candy from a stranger, the fact that Konata was reading a novel at all warmed her heart a little, plus she was using those puppy dog eyes so she had would eventually give in anyway.

Kagami took the book, her own face a little flushed, figuring the least she could do was humor her and read a little. Kagami took the book from her, and opened it up to a random page.

"**No! Miss Suzumiya, stop that~! It feels weird!"**

"**Come on Mikuru, you know what they say, pain before pleasure!"**

"**WWAAAHHH!!"**

"**Yuki, come over here and help me hold her down! We're only getting started."**

The visual that was forming in her mind gave Kagami enough reason to close the book.

"Well what did you think?" Konata asked, her eyes glistening like a kid in a candy shop. "If you are interested, I got some more in my bag." Konata jumped off Miyuki's bed and pull out another doujin from her back pack, this time one with a picture of Kyon and Koizumi in speedos under the title "The Experiment of Kyon".

"Sorry, but I'm not into that kind of stuff" Kagami said, pushing the other doujin away.

A twinge of sadness appeared on Konata's face, only to be replaced by a sinister grin a few seconds later.

"Wow Kagami~" Konata was speaking louder than usual. "So you're only into _yuri _then?" putting extra emphasis on "yuri".

"That's right!" Kagami said very assertively, crossing her arms and turning to her back to Konata.

Konata started the countdown in her head. _"She's gonna freak in 3…2…1…"_

As if almost on cue, Konata could see Kagami's cheeks getting bright from behind. Kagami turned around, her face red from embarrassment.

"_Wait~What did I just say?" _Kagami asked herself. Then realization hit her like a ton a bricks, or in Konata's case, a fist from the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann.

Kagami's blush got even darker as she worked herself up into a panic. "I-I-I-I d-didn't mean it like that, Konata. I just saying I'm not into that other kind of stuff. It's just that…Well the fact is…You know what I meant right?"

Konata loved how Kagami much stammered and stuttered to hide her embarrassment. Her deredere level was going off the charts right now.

"It's alright Kagami, no one's judging you" Konata said, giving Kagami a reassuring pat on the back. "It's perfectly natural to be curious about that kind of stuff. I mean who hasn't read one of those kinds of novels before? Tsukasa, Miyuki?"

Both of them brought their heads up from their textbooks with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, Konata-san, could you please repeat your question?" Miyuki asked politely, being too focused in her studies.

"I was asking if either of you ever found some guilty pleasure in a yuri or yaoi novel" Konata asked again.

Both of them shuffled around a bit. Kagami could tell they were a bit uncomfortable about Konata's question by the way they were looking back at their textbooks, small blushes forming on their faces.

"I don't think I'm in to that kind of stuff" Tsukasa said rubbing the back of her head. "I tried reading that manga Kagami bought a few weeks ago and got confused. I didn't know it was a yuri book until you brought it up, Kona-chan, I swear!"

"_Knowing Tsukasa I wouldn't be surprised" _Konata thought to herself. "What about you Miyuki-san?"

"Eh?!" Miyuki was taken aback a little by direct confrontation.

"Don't worry; we're among friends here Miyuki. This conversation won't leave this room."

"You might as well Miyuki" Kagami added on, knowing where it would end up eventually. "You know once she gets all worked up like this it's hard to stop her until she gets her answer."

"I…I guess you're right Hiiragi-san" Miyuki finally caved in. Her face grew a tint of pink as she shuffled her arms around a bit. "It's a little embarrassing, but I actually have a small collection of yuri novels I occasionally read time to time."

The only thing Kagami and Tsukasa could do was drop their jaws in awe.

"_Seriously? Miyuki of all people? I can understand Konata was into that stuff before, but Miyuki?"_

She was soon distracted by the sound of Konata rummaging through Miyuki's drawers.

"Oi!" Kagami directed at Konata. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for Miyuki's mythical collection of yuri delights of course, Kagamin~" Konata answered honestly while riffling through Miyuki's underwear drawer. "When you hear about something you really want, you'll do anything to get it right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Right now I really want to find Miyuki's yuri stash, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find it. It's like finding Gold Roger's ultimate treasure."Konata finished her inspection of Miyuki's underwear door and sighed a bit. "Nothing in this one."

At this point Kagami winded her arm up and bonked Konata on the head.

"OW! Whatcha do that for?" Konata whined as she rubbed her head.

"You do realize that this is Miyuki's house right? Normal people don't go rummaging through other people's stuff. You'd be annoyed if someone was going through all of your personal belongings wouldn't you?"

Konata put her hand under her chin to give off the appearance like she was actually thinking. "Yeah I guess you're right Kagami. Then again, I don't think anyone except for Patty of Hiyori would want to go through any of my things."

All three of the other girls silently nodded their head in agreement, knowing all too well Konata had some really sketchy stuff that were only meant for otaku types.

"Well in that case, can you at least show me your favorite one, Miyuki-san?" Konata asked.

"I don't see why not" Miyuki answered. She got up from the table and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a book from the top of her shelf and handed it to Konata.

"Here you go Izumi-san."

Konata took a good look at the book. On the cover it had two girls, one with long pink hair wearing a guy's school uniform embracing the other girl, who had short purple hair wearing an elegant dress.

"That's a good one, Miyuki. You sure have good taste. You can put it back now."

As Miyuki took the book back and placed it on the shelf, Kagami couldn't help but notice a Konata smirk a bit. Was there something she missed in all that?

* * *

Two hours later, both groups of students were both exhausted from their rigorous studying. Well, Misao goofed off most of the time while Konata actually tried with some help from Kagami and Patty and Hiyori got caught up watching the new episode of the latest "boy turns into magical girl" anime and didn't get much accomplished anyway. They gathered in Miyuki's rooms and chowed down on some rice balls Ayano had made beforehand.

"Wow, Minegishi-sempai, these are really good!" said Yutaka, taking another big bite out of hers.

"It's nothing special really" Ayano replied.

Misao gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't sell yourself short, Minegeshi! Everyone knows you're an awesome cook."

"Yutaka?" Minami called out her friend's name.

"What is it Minami-chan?"

"You have some rice on your cheek." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off Yutaka's check. "There we go."

"Thank you Minami, you're always so caring and helpful."

A small blush formed on Minami's face. "Not-Not a problem at all."

The whole time Hiyori was biting her sketchpad and silently weeping as she didn't have her good mechanical pencil on her to draw the incredibly moe scene that unfolded in front of her.

Konata stared down the rice ball in front of her like it had committed a crime or something.

"Any particular reason you're trying to have a staring contest with your food?" Kagami asked, already on her 3rd riceball.

"I was wondering…Patty, do these look like jelly donuts to you at all?

"Hmph?" Patty answered with food in her mouth. "Jelly dwonhats?" A few seconds later, she started bursting out laughing, almost choking on her food.

"O man…Konata…haha…I didn't…I didn't know you knew about that…hahahaha…no, they don't look like this at all."

Everyone else at the table including Hiyori were confused at what these two were talking about.

"Anyways…" Misao said, getting up from her seat. "Seeing how we don't have anything to do right now, you guys up for a little bit of Truth or Dare?"

Kagami grimaced as soon as she heard those words. She had played the game before a few times with some disastrous results, like one time Konata forced her to cosplay as the tsundere girl from F*te/St*y N*ght. The dressing up wasn't so bad, but the fact that Konata seemed to know Kagami's measurements made the event nothing less than awkward.

"Hiiragi, you in?" Misao asked as Konata came back from the kitchen with an empty bottle as everyone else huddled around.

"You're going to make me anyway, so count me in" Kagami said in a defeated tone.

"Alright let's get this started!" Misao gleefully cheered as she spun the bottle around and everyone watched as it stopped right at Patty. "Truth or Dare?"

Patty stuck over her chest in confidence. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm hail from the country where the game was started! Dare of course!"

"Alright I dare you to…trade shirts with Minami and wear it for the rest of the game!"

Minami blushed a little bit while Patty started removing her shirt.

"Come on Minami-chan, it's only a game!" Patty said, her shirt halfway off of her head, showing her *ahem* assets.

Minami finally gave in and reluctantly traded shirts with Patty. Patty's shirt was fairly loose on Minami while Patty was having trouble getting Minami's shirt all the way on.

"It's really tight" Patty mumbled, finally getting it on at least ¾'s of the way. "Alright, my turn to spin! Let's see…Yutaka!"

Yutaka blushed a bit. "Um…. I guess I'll try a dare."

Patty smirked as the perfect dare came to her. "I dare you to sit in Minami-chan's lap for the rest of the game!"

Yutaka and Minami blushed while Hiyori was clamping her nose to avoid anymore unnecessary blood loss.

"I'm sorry for this, Minami" Yutaka apologized as she placed herself in Minami's lap.

"It's no problem at all" Minami replied, her face getting a little redder by the minute.

The sight of the two was met with a collective "awe".

"They look a little bit like Chiaki and Fujioka" Patty noted, though in this case the roles were a bit reversed.

"I spin right?" Yutaka asked. The bottle spun around and around until it landed on Kagami.

"I guess I'll go with truth" Kagami not really caring much about the game. Seeing how it was Konata's innocent little cousin, whatever question she asked Kagami wouldn't be anything really embarrassing.

"Hiiragi-sempai...umm…have you…how long…" Yutaka felt as if the words were trapped in her throat. After a few false starts she blurted out her question.

"Are you and Onee-chan dating?"

* * *

More Author stuff:

Title: look for Bobopatchjiggler on YT

yare, yare: Japanese term meaning "good grief" or "oh brother"

The novel Miyuki likes is called "Revolutionary Girl Utena". Was forced to watch an episode once for anime club, I hated it.

Jelly donuts: Remember watching Ash and his friends eat jelly donuts way back when the show first aired in America? The one thing 4kids likes to censor in Pokemon is food, they always switch out onigiri for badly animated sandwiches, basically they take out as much of the Japanese culture as possible.

Chiaki and Fujioka: Go watch Minami-ke. It has a shirtless Daisuke Ono and the best insert series ever made "Sensei and Ninomoya-kun!" It is God Tier.

Truth or Dare gets thrown around a lot in Lucky Star stories lately, haven't they? With the Tohsaka reference I am paying tribute to **Zokusho**'s "Lucky Star: Truth or Dare" story where Kagami gets dared to dressed up as Miku Hatsune.

Akira:...Really...does the author think this is going to make up for not including me in the story for what now, Month 4? My fans probably hid under their sheets waiting for my glorious comeback and this is all I get, after not showing up for two months?!

Minoru: You know...Akira-sama...I haven't been in it lately either.

Akira: WHO THE HELL WAS ASKING ABOUT YOU?!

Minoru: Sorry...jeez. *Should be grateful we even got back on in the first place*

Akira: What was that?

Minoru: Nothing...

Akira: Here I was, about to make my glorious return to television when all of a sud-

*trumpet fanfare*

Akira: O HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE STOPPED BY THE STUPID ENDING SONG THIS TIME, YOU HEAR ME! I HAVE A FRIEND WHO'S EXCELLENT IN SUING PEOPLE AND I'LL GET YOU JIGANDO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! -carried off by stage crew-

Minoru: Give her a little time and she'll be back to normal soon. Bye-Ni!


	28. Dropped

Okay. This is hard for me to say, but I'm stopping work on this story as of right now.

I've been looking over it for the past few days and realized that writing the first few chapters that quickly ruined my plot before I even knew it. I just realized that I didn't put as much effort as I should have into the earlier work. Even now going through the story I see all these little grammatical errors and one or two continuity errors that you guys may choose to overlook, but looking back it annoys me. But seeing how much you guys appreciated the story so far, all the kind words you've given over the past few months, I'm come to a decision.

In a few days time, I am going to reupload a new and improved version of this story at a more reasonable pace. I'm going to fix all the problems that afflicted this one so it will be a better overall experience for you, the readers. I'm going to take my time to do all I can to make this a fanfiction worthy of your praise. I hope you'll continue reading my work after this.

I'm also thinking of writing a second story as well, but I'm having trouble figuring out what to choose. I implore you to vote on my latest poll on my profile to help narrow down the choices for me on what to write next. If you want something you don't see, feel free to PM me.


End file.
